Desperate Measures
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: Set two years after 3.03 and exploring a plot line I have hinted at. Desperate to get out of his situation Gregson takes underhand measures whereas Edith has problems of her own; not least keeping her new status from her family. Rest assured though, all WILL end well. AU for now but who knows?
1. Chapter 1 Unpleasant Discovery

**Desperate Measures**

**Set two years after 3.03 and exploring a plot line I have hinted at. Desperate to get out of his situation Gregson takes underhand measures whereas Edith has problems of her own; not least keeping her new status from her family. Rest assured though, all WILL end well. AU for now but who knows?**

**Chapter 1**

The endless corridors stretched inexorably ahead; the floor highly polished green wood and the walls an austere grey without decoration.

Michael Gregson walked through the corridor. It was some months since he had last visited his wife, well what point was there in visiting someone who did not even know who you were.

He met no one which was a relief and he came to the metal door that separated him from the woman who had long ago ceased to be Mrs Gregson in all but name. He clenched his fist; the mental health laws which prevented them divorcing seeming cruel and inhumane. She had been considered sane enough to marry him and she must have been displaying symptoms of the madness for which she was now confined back then.

He felt in his pocket and his hands closed around the packets of drugs he had brought with him. He had kept some at home after she was committed; you never knew when such things would come in useful.

He wanted Lady Edith. To begin with sharing a bed with her in the flat in which he had set her up had been enough for him but after months of holding her, waking up to her brown eyes, coppery hair and creamy skin was driving him mad with longing. He wanted to make a commitment to her but in his present situation that was legally impossible and he knew Edith would not even contemplate buying into the bigamy option. In his own twisted way he loved her and knew he could never have jilted her. She never spoke of that day or the man responsible and so he had no way of knowing that Sir Anthony Strallan was still Edith's first thought on waking and last before sleeping. He had no idea that she was settling for second best in him.

OO

Edith turned pale as the doctor examined her. She had given a false name not wanting to be linked with either her family or Gregson being that he was well known in London circles.

"I'm afraid you are nearly four months pregnant Mrs Dunne," he said, "You will begin to show soon and being as I don't see a ring on your finger I should remind you that abortion is illegal."

"Yes I know," Edith swallowed, "Thank you for confirming it anyway doctor."

She had told the doctor she was a widow whose ex solider husband had committed suicide. Since she had lost Anthony she felt as though she might as well be a widow because the ache in her heart and the longing for those blue eyes and that lop-sided grin was at times tantamount to torture.

She had no idea what to do. She knew that Michael would be furious because he had to keep up the pretence of being a husband devoted to a mad wife but, she reminded herself, she had gone into this with her eyes open so really had no on to blame but herself.

Edith walked back to her flat in stunned silence. It was some hours before he was due to visit.

She knew she could not go home. Her family had just about accepted the idea that she was working in London, living in a flat provided by the _Daily Sketch_ newspaper. Their reaction to her actual status as a married man's mistress would send her grandmother into an apoplectic fit, But perhaps if Violet had not been so vehemently against Anthony she might not be in this situation now. She would be at Locksley with Anthony and the baby in her belly would be his. Edith ruminated that life was not just unfair at times; sometimes it stank.

OO

Mrs Gregson sat on the metal bunk while Michael sat on the hard wooden chair. There was nothing else in the room; no shelving or even a sink because all objects that might encourage suicidal temptations had to be absent.

She chatted away gaily while Michael constantly glanced at his watch and tapped his foot on the stone floor. The situation was really getting to him; he should be home with Edith, not sitting with a woman who no longer knew him.

An orderly brought them both a cup of lukewarm insipid tea. When he was not looking and his wife was away with the fairies on her latest medication he emptied the crushed tablets he had brought into her tea and stirred it in.

"Come on Maureen," he chided, "Drink up your tea while it's on the lukewarm side of cold."

He had researched psychiatric medication and found out what was available and how quick they worked. He had chosen one that would cause an overdose in such a time for him to be long gone from there and no suspicion should fall on him for the orderly had already left when Maureen took up her tea.

While the orderly had been present though he had feigned affection; holding her hand and brushing her hair out of her eyes. Playing the devoted husband made him feel sick to the stomach but if it meant he got away with it all well and good. Then Edith could be his forever.

OO

Edith was making tea when Michael came in. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Edith closed her eyes wishing with all her heart that it was Anthony's mouth on her neck.

He continued to nuzzle her neck and she felt cold inside. In the end she pushed him away.

"I don't feel well," she snapped, "I'm getting my monthly visit soon, I know it."

"Fine," he snapped back, "If my mistress doesn't want me and my wife does not know me then where is a man to go?"

"Try Soho," Edith snapped, "There are plenty of women there who want it. Or so I'm led to believe at any rate."

Michael left in a huff and took a cab. It was only when he was in the heart of Soho that he realised that not only had Edith rejected him but she had messed up his alibi.

OO

The asylum staff changed shift late that night and the routine checks were carried out. They entered Maureen Gregson's cell with trepidation as in the past she had been prone to violence towards nursing staff but she lay still on her bunk, half naked half covered by the thin blanket. It was only when the doctor went to wake her to ask some random questions that he drew back in alarm. Her skin was cold and clammy. Maureen Gregson was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 Gregson gets a shock

**Chapter 2**

Edith sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea that had long since gone cold. She had been sick that morning and was thankful that Michael had, so far, not observed her having morning sickness. Even when he stayed overnight he liked to have gone early to get to the _Daily Sketch _offices. Edith knew she would have to tell him soon before she started to show and she shivered for she dreaded his reaction.

She took a hot shower allowing the water to trickle over her creamy skin. She washed herself wishing for a moment she could wash Gregson and the baby out of her and remove his touch from her skin. She then dressed and ate breakfast although she was not hungry. This was not how she had imagined being pregnant. She had had daydreams about having a doting loving husband; a husband like Anthony Strallan, who would have looked after her and not chided her because the child was threatening his public image of a doting husband caring for a deranged wife. Not that Michael was exactly caring; as far as Edith was led to believe he had not visited her in months. In an ideal world she would have Anthony doting on her and all her female relatives giving her well meant advice for securing a safe healthy pregnancy. She felt so isolated. Instead of a doting husband she was a married man's mistress and he would not welcome the news. Edith did not know what to do; she knew that abortion was illegal and she knew desperate woman tried all kinds of methods to induce self abortion. All these methods seemed sordid to Edith; not to mention incredibly dangerous. She knew women had died in the past as a result of trying to induce abortion; either that or they had been scarred for life rendering motherhood in the future impossible.

She was deeply ashamed. Her family would cast her out for sure if they got but a hint of her current status and, even if she ever chanced to see Anthony again, he would not want to know her because she had thrown herself away on another man out of desperation to feel desirable and loved. At least Michael could not expose the scandal in _The Sketch_ without causing himself personal harm and he was far too selfish to commit professional suicide.

As yet she did not know the desperate measures to which Michael had resorted to free himself from his unconventional marriage. All she wanted was to be in the library at Locksley with Anthony with his good arm around her and his beautiful blue eyes looking into her doe brown ones.

At first being with Michael had been fun; he had proved to be a compassionate and caring lover who had treated her like she mattered. But now she as beginning to see the existence of a temper and a calculating manipulative streak that left her cold inside. To begin with she had enjoyed feeling wanton and desirable but it had now become little more of a duty to allow him to make love to her knowing that she would never be more than a mistress and kept woman.

"_You got yourself into this mess, Edith," she thought, "You're the only one who can get yourself out."_

OO

Edith made her way through the London streets towards the offices of the _Daily Sketch._ She carried a folder containing drafts of her latest column; a piece about counting the true cost of the Great War, about the men who had come home injured and unable to integrate because their country had moved on without them and their injuries marked them different. She had written it aimed for the heart and conscience of just one man. But all that was soon to be put on the back-burner in light of overnight events.

She wasn't especially looking forward to seeing Michael after their set-to the previous evening. She froze suddenly. On the opposite of the street was her aunt, Lady Rosamund Painswicke. Edith darted into an alley and flattened herself against the brickwork thankful her shame was not quite showing yet. She loved Aunt Rosamund but she was not the most discreet of women. She probably didn't know Edith was working in London although she would have known about her column and Edith wanted things to stay that way else Rosamund would probably insist she live with her which would complicate things. It had been suggested she stay with Rosamund before Gregson had told her he would set her up in a flat but Edith had asserted her right to independence which was fast becoming an overrated commodity especially when it meant one had to hide from one's own relatives.

Rosamund walked on out of Edith's view and she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

She reached the newspaper offices without further mishap.

OO

Gregson was not at his desk which was not alarming in itself because he was always either out following up leads or chatting to the other reporters. But Edith was alarmed to sense that people were talking about her. She was among journalists so was it surprising that her personal connection with Gregson had been sniffed out. Thank god they didn't know about the baby yet although it would not be long before.

"Where's Mr Gregson?"

"He had to go out Lady Edith," Larry Maskell, the sports reporter, advised her, "He said to wait in his office."

Edith went into Gregson's office and his somewhat empty-headed secretary, Scots lass named Morag McKenzie, made her tea. Edith sat down to wait.

The hours passed and still there was no sign of Gregson. Edith began to worry slightly for it was not like him to keep her waiting. She knew her hormones were upset because of the baby but still she could not remember ever feeling quite as anxious as she did right now. She had been fuelled by nervous excitement on the day of her wedding but that had been positive nervous anxiety. This was different and she did not like it at all. She did care about Michael but she did not love him for she knew that she would never love another man while Sir Anthony Strallan drew breath.

She was aware that there was something going on that she was not privy to but she was used to that because at home no one had ever told her anything of importance unless she exerted persistence. She caught whispers and pitying looks which set her on edge even more. She had a feeling it would not be long before her secret was out and there would be no place to hide then.

The telephone on Morag's desk rang and she picked it up and spoke into it.

"Yes she is here Mr Gregson and yes I will tell her. I hope everything is alright. Yes, I understand. Goodbye for now."

She hung up and looked right at Edith without seeing her.

"Lady Edith, Mr Gregson wishes you to meet him at your flat."

"Alright," Edith swallowed.

Edith hastened home where she found Michael. He looked pale and dishevelled making her wonder where he had spent the previous night.

"What is it Michael?" she asked, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"I have been with the police for the last three hours," his expression was glazed, haunted even," My wife, Maureen, was found dead in her room late last night. She took an overdose of her medication and they want me to assist them with their enquiries. I don't see how I can help because she is only my wife in name and I have not seen her months, not that she knows who I am when I do visit. But they think I killed her or at least had something to do with her death."

A shiver ran down Edith's back.

"Don't you see Edith? If it comes out about us then I will be a prime suspect for her murder because I could not legally get a divorce. I think it would be best for you to return home to your family for a time until it all blows over for your father would not thank me for dragging your family name through the mire."

Edith was shocked to realise that, not for one moment did she believe in his innocence and this realisation spoke volumes to her heart and mind. She did not like to kick a man when he was down but she was not prepared to be cast aside again even for a man she had no hope of ever loving.

"So when are you planning to make an honest woman of me Michael?"

"How can I do that right now Edith?" his face was contorted with rage and grief but grief for his situation, not his dead wife, "It would look like I saw her off so I could marry you and it won't be kept quiet. After the enquiries are over and after a decent interval maybe we can get married but not right now. You will have to be patient Edith,"

"We don't have the luxury of patience Michael," she snapped, "I am nearly four months pregnant with your child."


	3. Chapter 3The investigation begins

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Downton & its characters are not mine; if they were there would have been no 3.3 or 3.5. In this chapter we will meet two OCs, DI James Grayling and DS George Rankin of Scotland Yard who are investigating Mrs Gregson's death.**

There was a heavy silence after Edith dropped her bombshell.

"Edith," Gregson slammed his fist into his hand, "how can you be so stupid?"

"A woman does not get pregnant by herself you know," she snapped back.

"You'll have to get rid of it," he snarled.

"I can't commit an illegal act; it's a person and he or she did not choose to come about in this sordid relationship of ours."

"Ten minutes ago you wanted us to get married; now you are telling me what we have is sordid? Jesus Christ Edith. Get a grip on yourself. Maybe they do things different in the world you come from but it is the only solution. I cannot be a father now for god's sake."

"What you have done is separate me from that world; probably forever. My family will never accept this. They never cared about me but I thought you did," she struggled to blink back the tears burning her eyes, "Morally you have a responsibility to me and to your child whether you are married or widowed."

"I _do_ care about you Edith, why do you think I am in such a dilemma? I face being hanged if they can make a case against me and everything will come out in the press. Oh not the _Sketch_ because their loyalty is to me as its editor but the other rags. We will both be finished if this comes out and we are connected. Do you realise that? I want you to work from here for the time being if you must have the brat. I don't want to give anyone any excuse to connect me with that," he indicated her belly. "I'm going out and I want you to think seriously about the situation and no talking to anyone do you understand?"

He stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Edith realised that he was already thinking like a man found guilty and it gave her no peace. The only words missing from his outburst had been "Why do you think I did what I have?"

She burst into tears and her body shook with convulsive sobs reminding her of the many nights when she had cried herself to sleep after the jilting. Then, as now, there was no one to hear or comfort her.

"Oh Anthony darling," she sobbed," I forgive you everything and I did that a long time ago. I pressured you and I was wrong. I should have told you I loved you instead. Oh why didn't I because it might have been enough to make you stay. I need you Anthony, I really need your help and advice for I have never been so alone or frightened as I am right now.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep hoping and praying that she would wake up to find herself in Downton church with Anthony beside her and find that the jilting and Sybil's death as well as the last few months would turn out to have been a prolonged but terrible nightmare. But the twisting of her heart told her this would not happen.

OO

Detective Inspector James Grayling of Scotland Yard frowned heavily as he sipped his lukewarm tea.

Michael Gregson's assertion that he had been devoted to his wife did not ring true and Grayling had found him to be a smug arrogant bastard although he had let slip that he had visited his wife the previous day. All the asylum staff Grayling had spoken to had said that he had not visited for months prior to yesterday which hardly smacked of devotion although one orderly who had admitted to bringing them tea said that he had been holding and stroking Maureen's hand. Grayling knew he should keep an open mind but he could not buy the idea that Gregson's lack of visits were born out of love and an inability to cope with seeing her the way she was. He had found what Gregson had not said to be far more telling than what he had.

Grayling also knew from one of his informants that Gregson had been seen out and about in the company of Lady Edith Crawley, the Earl of Grantham's second daughter, who he knew to be a regular _Sketch_ columnist. The informant had reported that he they suspected that their relationship went beyond the platonic professional which gave Gregson a motive for murder as well as the opportunity during his visit. Grayling knew that there may be more to consider once his colleague, DS George Rankin, returned to the office. For now he would leave Lady Edith be until or unless necessity compelled questioning her.

OO

Rankin came into the office.

"Did you get anything?" Grayling demanded. He was a tall man with greying hair and intense green eyes but shorter than Anthony Strallan by about five inches.

"Yes Sir," Rankin said, as he went to make himself some tea, He sat down opposite Grayling. Rankin had wavy brown hair and intense hazel eyes who wore Saville Row suits. He wore a bandage on his left arm as he had been badly burned up near Ypres.

"Well?"

"There was a medication bottle found under the bed. I checked with the asylum doctor who said he had never prescribed the medication in question to Mrs Gregson during her time there but I have sent it off for fingerprint analysis and sent Detective Constable Trace to interview the doctor who did prescribe the medication. I am willing to bet that Gregson's prints will be on that bottle, the tea cups they drank from had already been moved and washed up so no chance of content analysis but we have solved cases with far less to go on."

"When we get the fingerprint analysis back take prints from all the staff that were on duty at the time of Gregson's visit and question them about visitor searches and security."

"You mean you think he might have brought them in with him?"

"It's possible." Grayling frowned again, "but we need to hold onto that thought before until Trace can talk to the prescribing doctor and find out exactly what kind of drugs they were, when they were prescribed and how many are likely to have been taken and what remain."

"The bottle was empty." Rankin replied, "I looked at it myself."

"You have done very well," Grayling said. Rankin was a rising star in Scotland Yard recently transferred from the Metropolitan police.

"Thank you Sir," Rankin smiled.

Grayling decided he would definitely keep the knowledge about Lady Edith to himself for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Grayling makes an arrest

**Chapter 4**

Edith had a quiet night. From the time she fell asleep from her tears she had slept peacefully which was surprising considering the emotional strain she had been under hours before. She slept until her morning sickness came on and she spent some minutes crouching in the bathroom before drinking water to take away the acrid vomit taste and getting in the shower. Once she had showered she dressed herself and went to the kitchen to make herself some teas and toast.

Michael had not come back to the flat which did not surprise her in the least. She found she did not care either; he had probably found some other girl to prey on and if that was the case then Edith pitied her with her whole heart.

Edith ate her breakfast and drank her tea slowly. Outside it was raining heavily.

She decided to type up her Great War article and send it to the _Sketch _by courier claiming to be unwell. Michael would think nothing of it after all. She had decided to wait out her time and make it business as usual for as long as possible. Wasn't that what professional women did after all?

By midday she had finished and wound the last sheet out of the typewriter. She read it through and put it in an envelope. It would make the evening edition for sure and the next morning's failing that. She called the courier company that the _Sketch_ had an account with and handed it over. Once it was on its way she made herself a cup of tea and sat down to relax.

She knew that it was over with Michael; the way he had reacted to the pregnancy had seen to that. She had no illusions that he truly loved or cared about her. Aright so he was having a difficult time at present but it was nothing to do with her. She could not shake the idea that he had killed his wife and if that was true what if he got away with it? She would always fear for her safety and that of their child and she realised that the very thought of him touching her made her cold inside. She deserved better than that even though society would see her as a fallen woman her breeding had led her to expect better. Why hadn't she told Anthony that she loved him? That haunted her more than anything. Her heart longed for him and she had toyed with the idea of writing to him and telling him everything but decided against it fearing his reaction or, worse still, lack of one. Her article would speak more volumes than a letter ever could although it could not tell him what she had become. At least she hoped he would read in the subtext that he was loved and forgiven.

She realised she would need to learn to sink or swim in this stormy water in which she had precipitated herself. If Michael did publish the article then she hoped that Anthony would read it and know he and his situation were in her thoughts and never more than now. Now Edith thought about it Michael would have no reason not to publish. He knew Edith had been jilted but she had never told him Anthony's name or that he had been injured in the war so he would not hold back out of jealous spite if he even read between the lines.

OO

Detective Constable Mark Trace had found out that the medication bottle had contained an opiate derived medication which had been prescribed for Maureen Gregson about a month before she had been committed to the asylum. On top of the other drugs she would have been given once an inmate it would take very little to kill her. The fingerprint analysis had said that only Gregson's prints were on it as they had been taken during his initial police interview. This gave Grayling a clear indication that Michael Gregson had truly acted alone.

"Do we go and pick him up?" Rankin asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Grayling picked up his coat for it was still raining hard.

OO

Edith had decided that she would go to the office and tell Michael that it was over, that she did not love him; that she never could or would. She feared for her safety and that of their unborn child. She had to make a break. She would take things one step at a time although the idea of returning to Yorkshire with her shame evident filled her with dread. She felt emotional but kept chiding herself that now was the time to take control of her life.

OO

She entered the office and he looked far from pleased to see her.

"Edith I am busy," he protested.

"I need to talk to you Michael," she hissed.

"Come in then because we don't want to make our story tomorrow morning's edition,"

Edith went in.

"It's over Michael," she said, "I fear for my safety because I can't be sure you did not kill Maureen and your reaction to my pregnancy suggested anything but love and compassion. My child and I do not need or want you or your money. I am going back home to face the shame I have brought upon myself and my family."

"I am sorry Edith," for a moment she saw real contrition in his eyes, "It was one hell of a day to confront me with news like that. Please don't leave me when I need you most,"

"You don't need me Michael; you don't need anyone. I need to get back myself respect; try and invent a past and find someone who truly cares about me."

"No man will touch you or your bastard child," he replied, "Not even the man who jilted you. He would not marry you when you were untainted after all."

"Better that than have the child grow up knowing his or her father was hanged for murder," Edith spat. "The man who jilted me is ten times the person you will ever be. I don't want you Michael; you have always been second best because I needed to feel attractive again after being cast aside but I can't bear for you to touch me. I was vulnerable so I allowed you to ruin me and now I rue the day we ever met,"

"If you want to leave Edith I cannot and will not stop you," he said, holding up his hands. "I am in a dark place right now. I do love you but I have no desire to take you there with me but I doubt your family will take you back after this,"

"That is the chance I must take but I need to take control of my own life now."

Edith left the office shaking with emotion. Gregson watched her help herself to a glass of water from the tap and sit down with it to compose herself.

Two men walked in. Edith had never seen either of them before. They walked right up to Michael and the taller and older one of the two placed his hand on Gregson's shoulder.

"Michael Gregson I am arresting you for the murder of Maureen Gregson. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be taken down in writing and may be given in evidence."


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiveness

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Time for our hero to put in an appearance I think!**

An astounded silence fell over the newsroom as Gregson was escorted out.

Edith sat motionless her face drained of all colour and she felt so emotional. It had been harder than she had imagined to tell him it was over so did that mean that maybe she loved him maybe just a little and not because he had fathered the shame in her belly. But the memory that he had just been arrested for a murder she was certain he had committed took over and she broke out in a cold sweat. She felt dizzy and she began to feel a tight knotting sensation in her stomach, a series of sharp twinges that had her bending over nearly double with the acutest pain she had ever known since before Dr Clarkson had removed her appendix when she had been twelve. She felt something trickle from inside her and looking down she saw blood.

"Oh god," she wailed.

Morag came over

"Alright Edith sweetheart, you will be alright," she picked up the nearest desk phone and asked for an ambulance. The men cleared out of the room.

Despite her agony Edith grasped Morag's hand and whispered, "Please god, don't tell them my real name. I am not ready to face my family if the story gets out. When I saw the doctor I told him I was a widow named Joan Dunne. Tell them that."

"You'll be alright my sweetheart," Morag crooned, "My sister miscarried last year so I know the signs."

After what seemed an eternity the ambulance arrived and two men came in with a stretcher which they carefully put her on.

"What's her name?" they asked Morag.

But before Morag could speak Edith whispered through cracked dry lips, "Joan, my name is Joan Dunne."

OO

Sir Anthony Strallan stood at the library window looking out at the driving rain. The bleak weather seemed as desolate as his heart and thoughts. As always his thoughts were of Edith.

Why had he been such a fool as to not recognise what he wanted when it was right in front of him? Why had he not stood up for himself instead of letting Lord Grantham and the Dowager use his own insecurities against him? Why had he not listened to Edith above all else? She had loved him hadn't she and wanted to take care of him but all he had seen was a man in declining years whose health would get worse

He had told her she had given him back his life and days later had broken her heart and humiliated her in front of the entire congregation. Scarcely the actions of a war hero and not a day had passed since when he had not regretted his actions bitterly. He was sure she would hate him now and never want to see him again. He had wanted to write but somehow knew that no letter addressed to her at Downton Abbey would ever reach her hand. He had to accept that he had thrown away his last chance of happiness. He had set her free to find someone else nearer her age forgetting that most men that age were dead or worse maimed than he was.

He cried himself to sleep most nights and in the day was depressed and downcast. He would never have her forgiveness and that was the one thing he needed because until she forgave him he knew he would never forgive himself. His friends had deserted him and all he had were his faithful retinue of servants.

They might even have had a child by now. He had a vision of a little daughter with coppery curls and brown eyes.

He had seen her initial article in _The Times_ and been so proud of her. She appeared to be making something of her life and he was glad. His housekeeper read the _Sketch_ so he had been able to follow her other articles and the idea that her writing might cause Lord Grantham and the dowager discomfort increased his enjoyment of her articles although he was not at all malicious.

The butler brought the evening editions. It was the housekeeper's night off so he got to the _Sketch _first and was rewarded to find another of Edith's thought provoking and beautifully written articles.

_**THE HUMAN COST OF WAR**_

_**Lady Edith Crawley; second daughter to the Earl of Grantham writes on counting the human cost of the Great War.**_

_**The death toll of the War was tragic enough and when you add the death toll from the Spanish flu it raises a figure that it is hard to estimate much less contemplate.**_

_**Just because I am a lady does not mean the war did not touch me; it touched all our lives for better or worse. My family home became a convalescent hospital and I took my turn on the wards along with my sisters. We lost people dear to us here at Downton; more than 30 young men were lost on the estate. There is no way anyone can pretend it did not happen for it did.**_

_**The death toll has implications for women in all walks of life; the lack of eligible husband material for one. **_

_**The toll of those maimed for life both physically and mentally is impossible to estimate at this time. Those who have lost limbs; or the use thereof, are easy to identify but the man going about his normal daily routine may show no physical signs of injury but he will wake screaming at night from terrible nightmares and if he hears a loud noise he will be shocked back in time.**_

_**Those who were shell shocked are the hidden injured but all who have been physically injured will bear invisible mental scars.**_

_**What is His Majesty's government planning to do for these men to whom a debt of gratitude is owed? War widows are entitled to some kind of handout but I have no doubt that should they be lucky enough to remarry that will be taken from them. How can such a paltry sum compensate for the loss of the man they loved? How could any amount of money replace a lost limb, a shattered mind or the loss of self-worth? I know women widowed by the war and subsequent Spanish flu. I am not married but I feel their pain.**_

_**These men deserve our respect not our contempt; unless they are in possession of a white feather or two in which case; shame on them. They have come back to a much changed country and every day we hear reports of another suicide for someone who had tried to catch up with the country he left behind only to find that despite his bravery there is no longer a place for him. He cannot work due to injury and has nothing. Loss of a limb or its normal use causes acute lack of self esteem and the sense that if he should marry he will be enslaving a woman to his care.**_

_**That is not so; a woman should be prepared to make the sacrifice for a man she loves. Isn't it better to be with the man you love even if you have to be his nurse more often than you get to be a wife? That sense of self sacrifice is close to my heart at this time but it is a sacrifice I would make gladly were I given that chance. Women whose husbands and sweethearts did make it back now have to re-evaluate their lives and relationships and make the best decisions they can. I wish them well. **_

_**What were the war years for if we can so shamefully treat the men who risked their lives for our country what does it say about us as a nation. A great emphasis has been placed on the dead but in doing that, while we honour their sacrifices, we must not forget the living. These men deserve our respect and admiration; not our contempt. It wasn't until 1916 that men were forced into the line of fire. Early on they gave themselves gladly to support our country and far too many made the ultimate sacrifice.**_

_**I urge you to write to your Member of Parliament and ask him what he is planning to do about the injured servicemen in his constituency; challenge him to look beyond Westminst**_er. _**As I have said, money cannot really compensate for their loss of self but it can go some way to ease a burden. I was brought up privileged and rich but it does not mean I cannot care. Please remember these men in your prayers and thoughts. **_

Long before he finished reading his blue eyes were blinded by his own tears for he had read the underlying message that said "Anthony, I love you and I forgive you," It gave him a sense of warmth and peace.

But, try as he might, Anthony Strallan could not get rid of the gnawing feeling deep in his gut that not all was right in Lady Edith's world.


	6. Chapter 6 Discussion at Downton

**Chapter 6**

When Edith came to she was lying on clean white sheets in what she assumed was a hospital. She felt a little light-headed and assumed she had been given chloroform. However she felt no pain which was a relief. A man in a white coat stood beside the bed.

"It's good to have you back with us Mrs Dunne," he said, "I am afraid we were unable to prevent the miscarriage but I think you know that."

"Yes, it's a relief in a way because my husband is dead."

A terrifying thought suddenly occurred to her as her mind began belatedly to clear.

"Doctor, If I remarry I will be able to have children won't I? Only I have heard that some women who miscarry are not able to get pregnant again."

"You will be fine Mrs Dunne. No real damage has been done because they got you to us so quickly."

Edith breathed a sigh of relief; the thought of somehow being reunited with Anthony and not being able to give him a baby had terrified her.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

"You will need to stay in overnight so that we can make sure everything is alright and then you should be able to be discharged tomorrow afternoon. I want you to rest and drink plenty of water for your body has had a shock and you need to come to terms emotionally with what happened."

Edith was relieved. The baby had clearly not been wanted by its father – or by her either now she was honest - so she was now truly free of Michael Gregson and whatever fate justice dictated for him.

However she had a more immediate problem to deal with; how to deal with her family.

She asked for the late editions of the papers to be brought in and on the front of _The Times _her worst fears were confirmed.

**DAILY SKETCH EDITOR GREGSON TO FACE TRIAL FOR WIFE MURDER.**

_**Mr Michael Gregson, Editor of the Daily Sketch, was arrested yesterday afternoon for the murder of his wife, Maureen.**_

_**Mrs Gregson, 37, had been confined to an asylum five years before when hereditary insanity took its toll. She was unable to recognise her own husband or family and was found dead in her room from a medication overdose.**_

_**Detective Inspector James Grayling of Scotland Yard, investigating, said that an empty bottle of medication had been found in the victim's room. Said medication had not been prescribed by the doctor at the asylum where the victim was resident but**__**had been issued by Mrs Gregson's own physician a month prior to her committal. Since only Mr Gregson's fingerprints were found it is currently believed he acted alone and is assisting police with their enquiries although it is likely he will stand trial very soon.**_

_**Mr Gregson's constant companion , Daily Sketch columnist Lady Edith Crawley, is indisposed at this time but police will talk to her when they can concerning the nature of her relationship with Mr Gregson and whether she may have had anything to do with Mrs Gregson's untimely death.**_

Tears ran down Edith's cheeks. The game was up and her father and grandmother were likely to put in an appearance soon although Edith noted that nothing was said about the miscarriage or her precise location.

She felt sick to the stomach. Someone must have betrayed her and she had an uneasy feeling about that person's identity.

OO

Robert, Earl of Grantham, was furious with the news.

"She has disgraced herself and this family," he roared, "how can we ever let her back into the fold again?"

Although there was nothing to imply as such Lady Mary Crawley said.

"Edith can't even get a sordid liaison right. There is no hope for that girl Papa, she should have been allowed to go ahead and marry that no hoper poor old Strallan,"

"Remember that your copybook isn't clean on that score Mary," Cora said, "at least Mr Gregson did not die in her bed."

Mary glowered at her mother but said nothing further.

Isobel Crawley was taking morning tea with them.

"If you ask me, this is your fault cousin Robert. Had Edith been allowed to get on with things without interference then Edith and Sir Anthony _would _have married and she would not have sought comfort from the first man who paid her any attention."

"But the fact he was married," Violet exclaimed, "is really the sordid aspect. Strallan at least was widowed and free to marry her."

"Well Gregson is free now," Mary smirked, "Well free to marry but not free in the liberty sense and before long he will drop."

"I expect the fact she is indisposed means she is hanging around the police station trying to see him and sob her heart out." Mary said.

"I think you are all being malicious," Tom Branson snapped, "We don't know all the facts yet you as good as have her being stoned to death in the Biblical sense. If she had been able to marry Sir Anthony Strallan then all would have been well. He needs a wife not a nursemaid and, whether you admit it to yourselves or not, Lady Edith will never love anyone else while Sir Anthony draws breath."

"Hear hear," Isobel said and Tom smiled at her. He had not liked what Sir Anthony had done to Edith that day but at least he had not tried to involve her as a mistress by ruining her physically and morally. Tom knew that Isobel had done her best to make Anthony feel comfortable with the family and he himself knew how difficult Anthony found it because he felt the same and without Sybil it was even harder to find his place. At least had Edith married Anthony he would have had someone to talk to; someone who knew what widowhood meant from personal experience.

"What do you suggest we do?" Cora asked.

"Let Edith go to hell in her own fashion," Robert said, "There is no way I can even think of going down there and talking to her right now because I am just so disappointed and angry with her and none of us is to go anywhere near Anthony Strallan, I blame him because, had he done the decent thing, then we would not be having this discussion right now."

He looked at his mother.

"And don't even go suggesting we get him to marry her now to save us."

"I was going to suggest no such thing," Violet said haughtily as Tom looked at her with something akin to pure malevolent hatred in his eyes.

"As if I would want that crusty old bore for a brother-in-law," Mary snorted.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone," Tom snapped as he walked out of the room.

OO

The following morning Edith was asked if she had a friend or relative living close by who might bring her some clothes but she said there was no one. How she wished that cousin Isobel was there; owing to her work with fallen women Isobel would have a far better understanding of the prejudices Edith now faced as a fallen woman. It did not exactly improve matters that the man who had been the cause of her fall was facing a murder charge.

OO

Anthony had read the paper with horror. He had had no idea about Gregson and while the paper did not state out and out that he and Edith had been lovers and she was indisposed due to having miscarried a bastard child he felt deeply for her. He doubted her family would rush to her aid or defence and maybe just maybe he could do something to help her in atonement for his sins.

"Darling Edith," he whispered, "Please do forgive me everything because I never set you free for that."

When his valet came in to dress him Anthony said.

"Frazer, I want you to pack a valise for both myself and you because we are going to stay at my club in London. Lady Edith needs help and I owe her that on account of what has befallen her because of what I did, or rather what I failed to do,"

"Very good Sir Anthony," Frazer never questioned his master because he knew how principled and noble he was to the point of self martyrdom at times.

OO

A couple of hours later the chauffeur dropped them at the station and moments later they were boarding a train to London.


	7. Chapter 7 Mission of mercy

**Chapter 7**

Following the discussion in the library Isobel had returned to Crawley House and packed an overnight bag. She had then told Dr Clarkson, who had read the paper, that she was on her way to London to see what could be done to help Edith. She took a taxi to the station and was soon on her way to London.

About a quarter of an hour into the journey she was thirsty so walked along to the buffet car for a cup of coffee. She was walking back through First class when she saw someone she knew.

"Sir Anthony," she called. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Mrs Crawley,"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Please do. My valet is in Third and I could use the company,"

Isobel sat opposite him. She had no trouble at all understanding what Edith saw in this big handsome gentle man and she prickled with indignation at the way he had been treated in total disregard for his own and Edith's feelings.

"I take it you have read the paper?" Isobel ventured.

"Yes I have," Anthony said, "it does not tell the whole story but the picture it paints is black enough. I don't know what I can do, if anything, but I love her Mrs Crawley and it is my fault this has happened. Had I done the right and decent thing by her she would not have got into this,"

"You were not to know what would happen, Sir Anthony," Isobel said, trying not to think about what had been said about him that morning.

"Have you met this Mr Gregson?" Anthony asked.

Isobel shook her head. "No I haven't because I remained behind when the family went on a sojourn to Scotland and Gregson happened to be in the area,"

Anthony sighed; blinking tears from his blue eyes.

"I did not set her free for this Mrs Crawley. I wanted her to find a young man who was not injured, that is true, but not one who was married. I can't forgive myself although I do feel a little better reading her latest article in the _Sketch. "_

"I read that one and there is no doubt in my mind that it was meant for you," Isobel said.

"So what have Lord Grantham and the others said?"

Isobel hesitated but she gave him a summary which incensed him.

"How can they treat their own flesh and blood in this way?" he said, "It galls me. God gave them an angel in her and all they have done is break her wings. Had Lady Mary wanted me my age and injury would not have been problems all of a sudden. I have seen how they treat her and I hate them for it. They don't see what a treasure she is. She is a very loving woman with a true heart of compassion. If I have to spend the rest of my life atoning for the biggest mistake I ever made then so be it."

"It might not be easy to find her once we get there."

"I know that," Anthony said, "But we will find her and I will beg for forgiveness,"

"I think she forgave you a long time ago, Anthony." Isobel said, "Take an old woman's advice. Marry her and take her abroad until this all dies down. She needs a strong man like you on her side and I know she loves you."

"I would give anything to hear those words from her lips," he sighed.

"Where are you staying in London?" Isobel asked.

"At my club."

"I have a spinster friend who relocated from Manchester to nurse an old aunt but as far as I know she is still in London,"

"That is what Lord Grantham has wanted all along," Anthony said somewhat bitterly, "a reliable spinster daughter to take care of him and Lady Grantham in their old age. But if she looks after anyone in her old age I want it to be me; it took losing her to make me realise that. Lord Grantham has lost one daughter so why the hell does he want to alienate another?"

"We _will _find her Anthony and we will make everything right." Isobel said softly.

OO

Anthony & Isobel arrived in London just after lunch and Frazer joined them. Anthony told Frazer to go to the club and hang his clothes.

"Where do we even start to look?" Anthony asked, "The _Daily Sketch_ would be a good first port of call, but I don't want too much interest generated in why I am looking for her."

"Let me make enquiries," Isobel said, "I can pretend to be a concerned relative,"

"You are aren't you?"

"Edith and I are distant cousins, yes."

"I'm glad to have you with me, Mrs Crawley."

"Oh please call me Isobel,"

OO

Edith was resting. She had tried to get up and walk about but her legs were still very weak. The doctor had assured her that all traces of the miscarriage had been successfully removed.

She closed her eyes as she longed for the touch of Anthony's hand and a sight of those blue eyes; not realising that he was close at hand, well to the point in being in the same city at least.

OO

"What do you think the paper meant by indisposed?" Isobel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe her colleagues were trying to protect her. Maybe she is ill although I hope to god not."

"Do you think we should check hospitals?" Isobel asked.

"A hospital is as good a place to start as any," Anthony agreed, "Question will be is she there under her own name or an alias? It could be like a needle and haystack situation but I will hunt every building in London for her if we have to and when we find her I will hold her close and never let her slip through my fingers again. I want to look after her, Isobel. I want to be free to love and treasure her because I don't see her as tainted. "

"It makes a change to hear that from a man, Anthony,"

"I'm sure it does,"

They went into a hospital and began to walk through the corridors. At the entrance to each ward and private room was a chalk board marked with the name of the patients. Anthony scanned them but could not find Lady Edith Crawley or any alias in keeping with what she might use. He sighed. It was going to be a long search but at least the ultimate prize was worth more than its weight in gold.

OO

Gregson was led up into the dock handcuffed to DS Rankin for his plea hearing.

"Mr Gregson you are charged that on 5th July last you did wilfully murder Mrs Maureen Gregson. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Gregson said calmly, Rankin sighed. So Gregson intended to drag this thing out did he?

The judge banged his gavel.

"You will be remanded into custody until a court date is fixed, Mr Gregson, and may I remind you that, should you be found guilty by jury of your peers then the maximum sentence under law will be passed on you. Take him down,"

OO

They came to the last room in the corridor and Anthony's heart leapt into his mouth.

"I think we might have found her," he breathed. Isobel read the board. Mrs Joan Dunne.

"It's too wild a coincidence not to be," he whispered, "You see Edith and I used to read the poetry of John Donne and that is like a female version of the name."

"I see what you mean," Isobel said. "Let's see if we can find a doctor to put us in the picture."

A doctor came along and Isobel approached him. "We got a rather mysterious phone call telling us my niece Joan Dunne was in here but no more information. This is her brother,"

"I see," the doctor frowned. "Mrs Dunne suffered a miscarriage yesterday afternoon,"

Isobel turned pale as did Anthony.

"She was brought here pretty quickly so there is no lasting damage as we were able to act quickly. She will be able to have children in the future if she wishes it,"

That did not entirely put Anthony at ease since the late Lady Maud Strallan had had a couple of miscarriages before the pregnancy that had killed her.

"May we see her?" he asked.

"I don't see why not,"

They retreated a short distance.

"A miscarriage, oh god that is worse than we imagined," Isobel breathed, "I had one when Matthew was four years old because Reginald and I did not want him to be an only child. I was afraid to try again after that," she turned to Anthony, "you need to be with her Anthony. I will go and have a cup of tea. We have no need to tell the family about the miscarriage."

"For all they would care if they knew," he replied.

OO

Isobel had gone to get tea. Anthony gently pushed open the door with his good hand and went into the room. Edith was sleeping. He drew the chair up to the bedside with his strong left arm but before he sat down he bent over her and gently kissed her cheek as he brushed a coppery hair off her forehead with his fingers.

He sat beside the bed and took her hand in his good one; gently lifted it to his mouth and brushed it with his lips. His heart raced for he had forgotten how beautiful she was in the flesh.

"Edith my darling," he murmured, "I love you and I should have told you a lifetime ago. I should have done the decent thing because what has happened to you is not what I set you free for. I can only beg your forgiveness and ask you for another chance to prove that I could be a good husband. I can never forgive myself for what I did until you forgive me and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and loving you the way you deserve."

Edith's eyes filled with tears for as she drifted back into consciousness she heard his voice clearly.

Her eyes opened and she found herself looking into a handsome face with the bluest eyes she had ever known.

"Anthony," she whispered.

"Edith my darling,"

"I forgive you because I love you with all my heart. I don't want to live without you a moment longer," her fingers curled around his and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Edith my darling, I am so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8 Reconciliation

**Chapter 8**

"How did you find me?" she whispered. They had been talking for about half an hour but avoiding deeply emotive topics such as what had happened and Edith's family. Anthony never let go of her hand and Edith felt loved and reassured by his presence.

"I didn't have a clue," he admitted, "the paper said you were indisposed and I took that to mean you were either ill from the emotional distress of the situation or in hiding. Isobel had the idea and the name you chose gave me the clue I needed but I would have visited every building in London if I had needed to."

"You truly are my knight in shining armour," she smiled.

"You need to rest Edith but I will come and see you tomorrow,"

She took a key from the drawer beside the bed and passed it to him.

"Please could you or cousin Isobel go and get me some clean clothes and toiletries?" she asked. She handed him a slip of paper with an address written on it.

"Of course I will."

OO

Anthony was about to leave when the door opened and two men came in.

"Lady Edith Crawley, we meet at last. I am Detective Inspector Grayling and this is Detective Sergeant Rankin of Scotland Yard,"

Anthony noticed that the younger of the two men wore a specially fashioned leather glove on his left hand and suspected a war injury.

Grayling turned to Anthony.

"Who are you Sir?"

"My name is Sir Anthony Strallan and I am a friend of Lady Edith's from way back before the war. We were neighbours back home in Yorkshire. In truth I was stupid enough to walk out of our wedding two years ago and when I read about her in the paper I came to find her because, in truth, I regret letting her slip through my fingers."

"Please may Anthony stay if you need to question me?" Edith asked, "I am emotionally fragile at present and the moral support would be much welcome."

"I don't have a problem with that," Grayling said.

Rankin had noticed that Anthony wore his right arm in a sling.

"War wound?" he asked.

"Yes. Shot in Berlin April 1916 working for military intelligence. The arm is next to useless but Lady Edith loves me because of it not in spite of,"

"I touched a concealed live explosive device up near Ypres and was badly burnt; I'm jolly lucky not to have lost any fingers in actual fact."

"If we could get on," Grayling interjected, "only the doctor says we have only ten minutes because Lady Edith needs to rest."

Edith answered his questions with politeness. Yes she had been Gregson's mistress because she had been emotionally vulnerable. She had known he was married from the outset but never met his wife and indeed had no idea that Gregson was planning to murder Maureen or had even been to visit her. She had broken off any contact just before Gregson's arrest. She knew nothing about the nature of Mrs Gregson's psychiatric condition but she did know that legally it had made divorce impossible.

"Lady Edith will not need to testify in court will she?" Anthony asked, "Only she has been through quite enough and I know her well enough to know she has told you the truth at every turn."

"I can't say for sure," Grayling said, "where will you be if we do need to talk to you again?"

"I haven't thought beyond getting out of here," Edith admitted, "I have disgraced my family, "My cousin Isobel came with Anthony so she is going to get me some clothes and toiletries. I am not sure I want to go back to the flat though; too many memories I would sooner be free of."

"I will stay there with Lady Edith if it helps," Anthony said.

"That might be a big help, Sir Anthony," Rankin said.

They left the room.

OO

"She's a very lucky young woman," Rankin said, "Sir Anthony Strallan clearly loves her and at least he had realised the error of his ways. He may even be her salvation. I don't see Gregson as being emotionally capable of love for anyone with the exception of himself," he turned to Grayling, "She won't have to give evidence will she? Hasn't she been through enough?"

"She will have a hard time with her family if what I know about the Earl and dowager countess of Grantham is true."

"From what I have heard their older daughter was embroiled in something back before the war; some visiting foreign diplomat died in her bed."

"And their youngest ran off with a chauffeur,"

"Lady Sybil died a couple of years back. Our old friend Sir Philip Tapsell misdiagnosed her and would not listen to the local quack who knew and said from the outside it was eclampsia,"

"But whatever the case they are hardly qualified to pass moral judgement on Lady Edith,"

OO

The doctor came in moments later and said that Edith needed to rest.

Anthony kissed her on the lips and whispered, "When you get out of here I will kiss you properly and that's a promise,"

"I look forward to it; my brave handsome knight," she whispered back.

OO

Anthony went off to meet Isobel.

"How is she?"

"Fragile," he said. He gave her an account of the visit – apart from the personal aspects – and the visit from the police.

"She won't have to testify will she Anthony?"

"I honestly don't know Isobel," he sighed, "But I hope not because she needs to get away from all this and take time to heal from within."

"If her parents cared anything at all for her they would have let you marry without any interference . Either that or they would have made the effort to find out what had happened to her. If it had been Matthew I would have been on the first train after reading the paper."

"I know you would Isobel,"

OO

They left soon after and went to the address Edith had given Anthony. He waited outside, feeling it was not appropriate to go rifling through her clothes and personal things even though he had her permission to do so. Isobel put some clothes into a small bag she found and they left.

On their way to get something to eat they passed a news kiosk where Anthony bought the evening editions.

They parted company late that evening after arranging to meet at the hospital the following day.

"Do you feel more at peace now Anthony?"

"I feel a peace I never expected to know, Isobel, and to hear that she loves me from her own lips was the sweetest sound I ever heard."

OO

Edith slept peacefully that night and she dreamt of her beloved Anthony.

Anthony dreamt of her and vowed to propose marriage. If he could make her his wife then she would be protected by his name and he could spend the rest of his life making her deliriously happy. He would marry her and take her abroad until the fuss died down then they would go to Downton Abbey and he would speak his mind concerning the shameful way in which they had both been treated.

"Oh Edith my darling," he sighed as he lay in bed that night, "You are the loveliest woman alive,"

He fantasised about making love to her, to show her how much she meant to him, and teaching her what real love felt like. He was still a man in the way it counted. He may have a duff arm but everything else was still in full working order. He would not lose her again; he had lost her once and that pain had served to teach him the folly of his ways. He would look after her and treat her like she was the centre of not only his world but the universe itself.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he saw her brown eyes looking into his as they had that afternoon.

OO

**GREGSON MURDER TRIAL DATE TO BE SET**


	9. Chapter 9 A proposal

**Chapter 9**

When Frazer came to dress his master the following morning Anthony was already shaved and manicured. Frazer truly admired his master's deft skill at shaving left-handed; in truth he admired his master considerably as did all his servants.

"How is Lady Edith, Sir?" Frazer asked as he fastened Anthony's cravat about his neck.

"She is very fragile but to me that makes her all the more beautiful & special."

"Tha deserves every happiness master and I know how tha loves her and tha always has."

"Yes but look what it has taken me to realise that and the amount she has suffered on account of my not doing the decent thing by her that day. But I have peace now because I have her love and forgiveness,"

"All will turn out right for tha both,"

"I truly hope so, Frazer."

OO

Anthony met Isobel at the hospital.

"You seem to be at peace now, Sir Anthony,"

"I have her love and forgiveness Isobel," he smiled, "I want to look after her now. I will stay at the flat with her. I just wish to hold her all night and just be with her."

"She needs a friend and a man of compassion much more than she needs a lover at present, Anthony."

"I know but when the time comes I will show her true love," he smiled, a bright glint in his blue eyes, "I intend to marry her and give her the protection of my name and estate. There has been nothing further in the press but I have no doubt the insinuations will be revived when Gregson's trial date is known. If she is not needed then I will take her away with me to Europe until it all dies down after which I will take her back to Yorkshire and her family will know our displeasure at how we were treated. Edith is an angel to me, Isobel. I don't see her as impure and never have: broken wings can be mended with the right tenderness and compassion."

"Well if anyone can make her better you can."

"It is a while yet until visitors are admitted although I suspect they will allow you in because you have fresh clothes for her. I am going to City Hall to see if I can arrange a marriage license, if we manage to make it without exposing either of us to full press attention so much the better. We can have the wedding Edith deserves at a later date. Just tell her I had business to take care of at my club."

"Of course Sir Anthony," Isobel said.

OO

Anthony went on his way to City Hall. As he had planned on marrying Edith even before he had left Yorkshire he carried his marriage certificate and Maud's death certificate with him, knowing he would need to provide proof that he was legally free to marry Edith.

The clerk was very gracious and helpful. He enabled Anthony to take out a special licence enabling them to marry that coming Friday, subject of course to her not being needed at Gregson's trial although that was unlikely to start for a month or so as yet.

OO

Isobel was allowed in to see Edith although, strictly speaking, it was not yet visiting time.

"How are you Edith my dear?"

"Fragile but feeling at peace now,"

"I'm glad and I will be glad to be out of here although I realise I shall have to keep a low profile as I have no wish to face my family yet," she ran a comb through her coppery hair, "I just want to be with Anthony because I know he will look after me,"

"He will my dear, I never realised two years ago just how much you did love each other else I would have spoken up for you."

"What's past is past and cannot be undone cousin Isobel, What matters now is the future."

"He will be along later, Edith. He has to take care of some matters at his club."

Edith had washed that morning and now ducked behind a screen to change into her day clothes. The hospital had issued her with a nightgown but the dress she had been wearing the day she had gone in had had to be cut from her body to enable her to be treated. She emerged in a dress of jade green silk.

"You look beautiful," Isobel said.

"Anthony always liked me in green or brown; he said it looked best with my hair."

OO

Gregson was laid on his bunk in his prison cell smoking a cigarette.

He never expected to see Lady Edith again and it bothered him. He of course did not know about Anthony's subsequent arrival but he still wondered if he might win her back although deep down he knew that was unlikely.

He felt no remorse for what he had done to Maureen; he had killed her so he could be with Edith and he began to wish he had covered his tracks more cleverly. He knew that his name had been linked to Edith's in a non professional capacity which would probably make no end of trouble for her with her family. Well she had been fool enough to get pregnant with his child so perhaps she deserved everything she got. He would probably hang but there would be a child who had to live with the knowledge that its father had hanged. Of course he had no idea that she had miscarried the same day he had been arrested.

Love and hate were two sides of the same coin. He had loved Edith with a deep passion but now he hated her for compromising him. He did not know if they could ever have been happy.

OO

Anthony came to visit Edith. She was delighted to see him and threw her arms around him.

"You're looking a lot brighter my darling," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"I feel much better," she said.

Isobel had things to take care of that afternoon so she respectfully left them alone, knowing they had a lot to catch up on.

"Let's go to the flat." Edith said, "I don't want to attract unwelcome press attention."

"There has been nothing further since the other day as far as I can tell," He replied, "but it makes sense and heaven knows I want to have you all to myself."

Her fingertips lightly caressed the base of his spine, making him tingle.

"That feels so nice," he whispered.

They let themselves into the flat and Edith went about fixing tea for them.

"Anthony, I need you to know that I love you but because of the treatment I had I need to wait until we can er express our love but we have waited years already so what difference will a few more days make."

"I quite understand Edith my darling," he said gently pulling her close to his warm body. She felt every nerve ending tingle as she had never been so close to him before.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she whispered, "We can remain partially clothed. I just need to be near you, feel the pleasure of falling asleep and waking up beside you. I just feel a need to have you close to me. You need not even worry about me seeing your injury if you don't want to show me but I did see a lot of bad injuries when Downton was a military hospital," she looked into his eyes, "I need you Anthony, more than I thought I would ever need anyone." She kissed him.

"I don't see you as a fallen woman, Edith. To me you are as beautiful and fresh as the day we first met. My actions forced you into that choice,"

"I tried to love him Anthony, mainly because I did not expect to ever see you again and part of me was fond of him but you dominated my heart and to be honest I don't think Michael Gregson is capable of ever loving anyone other than himself."

They drank their tea.

Then Anthony dropped to one knee taking her hand in his.

"Lady Edith Crawley, will you show me the true measure of your love and forgiveness by agreeing to be my wife and letting me care for you?"

"A thousand times yes my darling," she whispered, "I would be delighted to marry you and we will look after each other."

"I'm glad. I went to City Hall this morning and we can marry Friday morning,"

"If it's in the press then there will be other associated less than pleasant stuff written."

"Your family have not even attempted to make contact to see if you are alright, Lady Edith. I care little for what they think but once all this is over maybe we can renew our vows publicly and you can wear a lovely dress. I know you deserve better now but you had that and I smashed your dreams and both our hearts to pieces. Just making those vows will be enough for me,"

"It will be more than enough for me too, my darling." she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 A Detective Inspector calls

**Chapter 10**

Edith & Anthony spent the evening together; they talked in depth about a great many topics and she lay on the sofa with his good arm around her.

"Oh Anthony, I love you so much." she whispered, "I'm sorry to have drawn you into all this trouble."

"I put you into this situation Edith my darling and if I need to spend the rest of my life making that up to you then I will gladly do so."

"Well I shall ensure you find it an enjoyable punishment," she winked at him.

At about 8.30 pm there was a knock at the door, Edith froze.

"It could be press or, even worse, my father." She whispered, "I really don't want to answer it."

"I can do,"

"No because it might make things worse," she got up.

Anthony retreated into the small kitchen while Edith crossed to the door; her heart was in her mouth.

The knock came again.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Detective Inspector Grayling, Lady Edith,"

"Hold on a moment," she unlocked the door and stood aside to let him in.

"It's Inspector Grayling, Anthony," she called.

Anthony came back into the living room.

"Good evening Inspector," Anthony said.

"Sir Anthony,"

"Please do have a seat," Edith said, "Would you like a drink? I'm afraid I don't keep anything stronger than tea or coffee though."

"No need to worry Lady Edith; whatever you may have heard about police officers not being permitted to consume alcohol on duty does actually happen to be true. Tea if you don't mind?"

Edith made him tea and brought it in.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm a lot better," Edith smiled, "Anthony has agreed to stay with me as there are too many memories to enable me to stay here alone and I have no desire to return to Yorkshire and face my family at present."

"You're a very lucky man, Sir Anthony,"

"Even luckier for getting a second chance to put things right, Inspector," Anthony smiled.

"No Sergeant Rankin tonight?" Edith asked.

"Evening off; his first wedding anniversary," Grayling replied.

"Lady Edith & I are getting married at City Hall on Friday," Anthony said putting his good arm around her.

"Congratulations," Grayling said.

"Actually I am glad you came by, would you and Rankin been willing to attend and help in case the press get wind of things and decide to stir up trouble; now Gregson's trial has been announced we anticipate trouble."

"Of course Sir Anthony,"

"We are planning to announce it in the Press," Edith said, "after all it makes me a respectable woman and if my family don't like it that's tough. They have not attempted to come and see if I am alright other than cousin Isobel."

"I have a daughter a few years younger than you, Lady Edith, and if she had got involved in something not of her making I would have fought tooth and nail to make sure she was alright," he looked at Edith, "I read about your sister, Lady Sybil, and if your father wants to lose another daughter he is clearly going the right way about it."

"I could not agree more," Edith said,

"Inspector how go DS Rankin's in-laws feel about his injury?" Anthony asked, "Only Lady Edith's family think an injury like mine is short hand for the fact I am likely to drop dead of a heart attack anytime but my own physician, Dr Clarkson, assures me nothing could be less likely."

"You would really need to talk to him about that but they see it as a sign he fought for King and country and something to be proud of."

"Anthony was called up to work for military intelligence and my father did not get a chance to serve," Edith said, "I think resentment is at the root of it,"

"I would say you are probably right about that, Lady Edith, although I do not know your father."

"Lord Grantham does not know his own daughter either," Anthony replied.

"So will I be needed at Gregson's trial?" Edith asked Grayling.

"I think that we have quite enough evidence," Grayling said, "my advice to you both would be to get married as planned and take a long holiday; by the time you return the press will have their hooks into something or someone else."

OO

Edith saw Grayling out and returned to Anthony's warm embrace.

He nuzzled her neck lovingly and she shivered.

"I need to be close to you tonight my darling," she whispered, "We can sleep partially clothed and on Friday we can spend the night at a hotel and have the wedding night we have waited so long for."

"I will show you what it means to make love, darling Edith. I will make you feel things he probably never did."

"I already feel those thing Anthony and we haven't even kissed properly yet,"

"I know but the way I want to kiss you would arouse us both beyond belief so we will make that a part of our wedding night."

"I look forward to it," she murmured.

She helped him change into a night shirt but did not attempt to explore him; it was not that she did not want to because just being near him made her long for intimacy but he understood.

He took her into the crook of his good arm as she pulled the blankets over them and they were fast asleep in moments.


	11. Chapter 11 Farewell to the Sketch

**Chapter 11**

The sunlight penetrated the curtains. Edith lay awake in the crook of Anthony's good arm as he slept. He looked so peaceful and the beautiful smile on his face made Edith wonder if he was dreaming about her. She felt more loved and secure at that moment than she had ever felt in her whole life to date. She reached out her hand and gently trailed the fingertips of her hand down his cheek.

His blue eyes opened and he smiled at her wishing that their nightshirts were not preventing the feel of her warm flesh against his.

"Good morning my darling," he whispered.

"Good morning my darling rescuer," she whispered back as she gently kissed him on the lips. "Oh Anthony I really do love you," she looked into his eyes, "Do you think it would have made any difference had I said those three little words on that day in Downton church."

"I honestly don't know," he said, "Please don't dwell on the past anymore my love for we cannot change it. We must look forward to making a future together. We have both suffered enough for our mistakes two years ago and been granted a second chance which I intend to make the most of."

"You're right of course," she said as she pressed close to him wishing they were naked.

"I love you Edith, You are a beautiful angel and I have never seen you as tainted. I will treasure you and on our wedding night I will show you what making love is really about. You make me feel so alive,"

"I've been thinking about writing a statement, cutting myself free from the _Sketch _and from Gregson. I will set it out how it is and make sure my family know that I have finally got the man I love regardless of their previous interference. I will get them to put it out in Friday morning's edition because it will be too late for the family to come and gatecrash; well Aunt Rosamund lives in London but she was never against us so it she shows I won't mind,"

"I think you are very brave and talented, my darling," he nuzzled her neck,

They got up and Edith helped him to dress. She found it awkward because she had never had to dress Michael but she made a passable job. Edith made them both tea.

"My family have not been near me; they have not even tried to see if I am alright because all they care about is the family name and the fact I have blackened it but come Friday I will have the name I always wanted. They will have to accept it because you will be mine. I don't need my father's consent to marry after all,"

"You are a brave talented woman," he said, "I will go out and leave you in peace so you can write your statement and I will get the morning editions,"

She slipped her arms around him, "No one could ask for a more supportive and gentle fiancé than I have in you," she whispered, "Most men would not want to know me after what I have done," She sat on his lap and looked into his eyes, "oh god I so want you to make love to me Anthony; I want you to claim me back from him,"

"I shall be glad to, my darling and I will make you feel things you never dreamt were possible,"

"I look forward to that my love," she whispered.

OO

Anthony went out and left Edith at her typewriter.

It took her several attempts to get it right but in the end she got what she wanted and she wound the final sheet out of her typewriter and placed them all in an envelope.

She then made herself some tea and sat down to await Anthony's return.

OO

Anthony returned in the early afternoon after lunching at his club. Frazer had been mightily impressed with the fact Edith had managed to dress his master and he was touched by Anthony's invitation to be a witness at the wedding.

"It's a right privilege to be asked Sir," he said, "I know that will both be happy for tha have both waited long enough."

"She deserves better than this of course but once the dust has settled we will renew our vows and she will have the day she deserves but what matters is that we will finally be man and wife."

"Will tha be staying with Lady Edith all week Sir?"

"She needs company for that flat has bad memories for her but Thursday night I will be here to respect bridal tradition and Mrs Crawley will be staying with Lady Edith,"

"Hello darling," Edith said as she kissed him.

"Did you get what you needed done?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't intend writing for the _Sketch _anymore but with my husband's blessing I may consider writing for another paper once all this has blown over."

"Edith, I honour your creative talent and I admire you for it so you will have my full support and appreciation whatever you decide to do but you must not give up writing because it brings out the wonderful person you are and you have a genuine flair for it which should not be dampened,"

OO

The week passed and on Thursday night after dinner Anthony returned to his club to sleep while Isobel went to the flat with Edith.

Edith had told Isobel about her statement that would feature in the next morning's edition of the _Sketch._

"I just want to make a clean break, Cousin Isobel. Anthony has said he will happily support and encourage me should I wish to write for another paper in future and that means a lot for my family just rolled their eyes whenever I had anything published."

"I really admire you for what you come through, Edith dear. I admire you for being prepared to put the past behind you and move on. You & Anthony fully deserve your second chance and I hope you will be very happy,"

"I could never be anything else with Anthony because we have waited so long for each other, I certainly don't intend sleeping tomorrow night,"

OO

The atmosphere had been tense at Downton ever since the revelation of Gregson and Edith's circumstances. No one had said anything about Edith and the situation; the view was that you either buried your head in the sand about problems or threw money at them to make them go away.

Cora flicked through the _Sketch _that Friday morning and started suddenly; almost spilling tea over the article.

"What is it?" Robert asked irritably, Cora pushed the paper towards him. Mary was still in bed but Tom was present.

_**Clearing the Air by Lady Edith Crawley**_

_**Given the recent circumstances this will be my last column for the Sketch so I have decided to use it to set a few things straight.**_

_**Yes I was Michael Gregson's mistress but I had no idea that he wanted to marry me although I knew he was prevented by his wife's insanity. But I had no idea that he had visited her on the day she died or that he had, to all intents and purposes, killed her. I had no idea he had such murderous intentions because in truth I did not know him. I can only feel sorry for him that he let obsession and frustration lead him to that point. I did not love him and what will be will be as far as the processes of justice are concerned. I will shed no tears for the man who took advantage of me when I was emotionally vulnerable.**_

_**Two years ago I was jilted by a good decent man but his actions did not result from lack of love. He was injured in the war and petty prejudices conspired against him and us which led to the wedding not coming to pass. This sweet man is the reason for my recent article entitled the Human cost of the Great War.**_

_**I am aware I have blackened my family name by my technically adulterous liaison with Mr Gregson and no doubt this is why my family have made no attempt to contact me to see if I am alright but today I shall become Lady Strallan by marrying my former fiancé who came to rescue me. No doubt my family will choke on the sentiment but they will be forced to admit that I made the right choice of man all that time ago. The tidal wave of scandal will halt far from their door because of this so they will have to show some degree of gratitude. They will need to accept it but Sir Anthony and I will be happy. He has always encouraged me to be myself and not stifled me and I love him.**_

_**Sir Anthony & I will take an extended holiday in Europe before we return to his home in Yorkshire. By then we hope that scandal will have dug its claws into someone else. **_

_**I have enjoyed my period as Sketch columnist and it has been a real experience writing for a major paper but I could have done without being involved with Gregson and I will regret that forever but life has many lessons to teach us and the most important I have learnt is that you should never truly give up on the one you truly love.**_

_**I am ready to embrace a new life and love now and so I bid you farewell.**_

Cora was crying.

"We really have lost her Robert,"

"Don't say you were not warned this would happen," Tom said coolly,

"She has burnt all her bridges now."

"Why because she is about to marry the man she truly loves? At least he cared enough to go and make sure she was alright," Tom continued, "If you and the dowager had not let your petty prejudices get in the way Edith would have married two years ago and not brought scandal anywhere near your door, have you ever thought of that Lord Grantham? I hope this stings you like the slap in the face you deserve,"

Tom walked out coolly before Robert had a chance to respond.


	12. Chapter 12 Long overdue bliss

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Rating rises to M here as Edith & Anthony finally get to consummate their long simmering passion.**

Isobel made breakfast for her and Edith the next morning.

"Are you ready Edith dear?"

"I've been ready for this day for a long time cousin Isobel,"

"I know."

"Well, I don't need the talk about what to expect tonight although I would have done two years ago," Edith sighed, "The trouble is that it was never about making love when I was with Michael because I didn't love him but it will be tonight because it will be about a lot more than sex with Anthony,"

"Just let your natural instincts take hold," Isobel said.

Edith bathed and washed her coppery hair before dressing in the charcoal grey dress with pearl buttons that she had chosen. She had packed some clothes and toiletries in a small bag for she and Anthony were to spend their wedding night at the Savoy hotel.

OO

Frazer was dressing Anthony in his morning suit and pinning a carnation into his master's button hole.

"Tha will be fine, Sir," Frazer said.

"It is the day I have waited so long for."

"Tha deserves every happiness, Sir."

OO

They met at City Hall. Edith waited outside with Isobel until they were called in. Anthony looked totally heart stopping gorgeous in his morning suit and his eyes appeared bluer than ever. Edith felt her heart pound as she stood by his side and looked up at him.

"We are here today to join Sir Anthony and Lady Edith in matrimony,"

They repeated their views, never taking their eyes off each other. Their voices rang out clearly every word infused with their love for each other.

Frazer held Edith's hand up to enable Anthony to slip on the ring as Anthony's injury prevented him from doing both.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the registrar said.

Edith & Anthony duly signed the marriage register and Isobel and Frazer signed as witnesses.

Anthony drew his wife close to him.

"I wish I could give you the wedding day you deserve my darling,"

"Anthony, we have made our vows so everything else is a bonus because finally I can call myself Lady Strallan," she kissed him on the lips.

Isobel and Frazer left and Anthony and Edith ate a long leisurely lunch with a couple of glasses of wine apiece before taking a walk along the serpentine.

They went to a concert in Hyde Park and had dinner before finally arriving at the Savoy.

The room they had been given was very sumptuous and elaborate with rich dark wood and crimson soft furnishings. The four poster bed was resplendent with duck down pillows, spotless white sheets, and a thick cream blanket and elaborate red- tussled throw.

They stood near the bed and Anthony drew his wife to him with his good arm. The fingertips of his left hand caressed the length of her spine. She melted against him fully aware that every nerve ending in her body tingled in a way that Gregson's touch had never made her feel. She realised he was trembling too.

"Anthony darling, you're trembling," she whispered, "are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright, Lady Strallan," he said, "In fact I feel rather jolly marvellous and so alive."

Anthony Strallan was aware that every functioning nerve ending in his body tingled as he bent his head and claimed her mouth with his. She closed her eyes as she responded to the deep warm passion of his kiss. Her lips caressed his throat and moved up to nibble his earlobe. He was fully aroused by her; his need for her and his desire to claim her back from the man who had so cruelly used her and made her nothing in the eyes of society.

She melted against him, her fingertips caressing his spine, as the kiss intensified as they explored each other with wanton desire finally able to give free rein to their long thwarted passions. When the kiss broke they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Anthony, I have never been kissed like that," she gasped.

"Nor have I," he murmured, "I want to claim you back from him; make you all mine."

"Your kiss has already done that because I have always been yours. I never loved him and all I have ever wanted is to be yours. My heart always has been,"

"Edith," he murmured softly.

They kissed again, holding nothing back as they clung to each other knowing that nothing in this world could part them again.

Her fingers deftly removed his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt. She gently supported his injured arm as she removed his sling and gently slid his shirt from his body. She pressed against him as her mouth caressed his shoulder and the hollow of his neck, her warm breath made him shiver and her loving touch brought tears to his eyes. She felt shivers go through her body as well as her sensual mouth lingered on his throat and the hollow of his neck.

"Oh god Edith," his voice was hoarse, "have you any idea how beautifully erotic that feels."

"Not until you told me no,"

Sex with Gregson had always been functional, lacking imagination and sensual exploration, but this was to be different, this was to be the tender night of sensual exploration and lovemaking they had so long been denied.

Her hands roamed across his naked back as she stood on tiptoe to whisper into his ear, blowing warm air into it as she spoke the words.

"Let me see your scars my love, I have no fear of them and I love you because they are part of you."

Hesitantly he turned his back; he had long dreaded this moment yet anticipated it at the same time. She slipped her arms around his waist as her eyes took in the dark marks against his pale flesh.

"I know you probably can't feel it but all the same I am going to kiss and caress you there," she whispered, "every part of you is mine and every part of me belongs to you in turn."

Her warm lips caressed his scars, licking and loving him gently.

"Oh god I wish I _could _feel it," he sighed, his voice choked with tears.

"You truly are the most gorgeous man I have ever set eyes on," she murmured. She was fully aware of her erect nipples straining against her dress. She pressed against his back her hands roaming across his chest whilst her mouth continued to caress the scars.

"Oh Lady Strallan, I really do love you," he breathed.

She moved back in front of him and her tongue began to tease his erect nipples. Edith was well aware of his desire, how deliciously hard he was and how she wanted him inside her. Their first kiss had stirred her into lather and she was deliciously ready.

She removed the rest of his clothing gasping at the size of his arousal.

"Anthony," she murmured, "I want you to take me, claim me back from him and make me all yours. I am so wet with desire for you I cannot wait much longer. I want you to rip my dress from my body throw me across the bed and ravish me. We can do the soft and gentle later but right now I need the rough and hard man in you to claim me,"

He took her breasts in his mouth in turn and began to tease her erect nipples with his hungry mouth.

His good hand tore the flimsy dress from her body and he pushed her bodily back on the bed with his strong left arm. Both naked now he fell onto her and took her hard. Her hands caressed his back and she wrapped her legs around him as she pushed against his thrust. Their breathing was ragged and moments later they were slicked with sweat and panting like thirsty dogs as they made love with a desperate urgency fuelled by years of denial.

"Anthony," she screamed, "Oh god Anthony I love you so much and I have always been yours. He took my body but he never took my soul or spirit because that has always been yours."

"Edith," she was aware of the violent trembling of his body as release gripped him and he filled her with himself. Moments later a series of orgasms ripped through her and he was aroused by her trembling beneath him.

They lay together, not speaking for a time as they recovered their breath as they descended from the plane beyond the physical to which they had ascended at the apex of their desire. She nestled in the crook of his good arm with tears in her eyes.

"I am all yours darling Anthony," she whispered, "You have claimed me for your own and the wait, oh god it was more than worth the agony and the torture of separation."

"Oh my beautiful darling Lady Strallan," he murmured as tears filled his eyes, "Thank you for making all my dreams come true and bringing me to life."

She went to work once more on the hollow of his neck with her sensual mouth.

"Oh god you have truly found my Achilles heel," he moaned.

His mouth went to work on her sex, parting her labia with his tongue as he began to tease and suck her. He drank from her sex and she moaned loudly as her body shook with violent climaxes as he pleasured her continually, He showed no mercy for she wanted none as she threw back her head and moaned from the back of her throat. A smile spread across his face as her honey sweetness gushed into his mouth tasting like the finest brandy he had ever tasted. He had no doubt he had found her Achilles heel too.

They spent the night alternatively resting and making love. Finally as the grey light of dawn penetrated the room they collapsed in a tangle of limbs totally sated.

"Oh Anthony," she murmured, "Thank you for saving me from myself and from him. Thank you for giving me back my life and self respect."

He drew her to him with his good arm as her head rested on his chest as she breathed in his musky post coital aroma.

"You are more than welcome, Lady Strallan," he murmured, "Everything I have and everything I am is yours and always has been. Thank you for giving me hope; your love and forgiveness truly is everything to me,"

Anthony had taken the honeymoon suite at the Savoy for three days so they drifted off to sleep their bodies entwined. At last they were together and they had come together to express the love thwarted by painful separation and family interference. They were both fully sated and content and right now nothing and no one else mattered to them apart from each other.


	13. Chapter 13 Edith's press statement

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: More very adult material here for which I make no apologies since Edith is now a respectable married woman. Cue for prudish parents to snap on the sad little parental controls. Stable door after horse has bolted tactics in my opinion for how many fourteen years old haven't already got the baby and Chlamydia to prove it in this day and age.**

Sir Anthony and Lady Strallan did not emerge from their room for three days as they were totally absorbed in making up for lost time and realising their love for each other.

Edith lay in the crook of her husband's good arm.

"Despite what happened last week it would be nice if we've made a baby," she whispered, "because this time I know that the father is a noble decent man,"

"What will be will be, Lady Strallan," he nuzzled the hollow of her neck making her shiver.

"I know," she whispered looking into his eyes, "I love you Sir Anthony Strallan; I always have and I always will because you really are the only man for me."

"I love you too, Lady Strallan," he placed her hand over his heart.

"Have you noticed that when we make love it's like our two heartbeats become one?"

"I know my darling and I really am deliriously happy,"

"So am I," she whispered.

OO

If it had not been for the fact that they would be together; the act of showering, dressing and leaving the room where their love had finally become real would have been a heart-wrenching experience.

"Uh oh," Edith froze as they descended to the hotel lobby and saw a press photographer. Anthony had settled the bill when he had booked the room.

"We have nothing to hide," Anthony whispered, his warm breath caressing her ear.

"You're right of course," she said as she took his arm and they walked purposefully across the lobby.

"Lady Strallan?" the photographer said.

Edith stood beside her husband and rested her hand on his sling before slipping it inside and holding his injured hand.

"You may take our photograph," she stated, "and please print that Sir Anthony & Lady Strallan are about to depart on their honeymoon blissfully happy. As a respectably married woman Lady Strallan, formerly Lady Edith Crawley, intends to fully cast aside her sordid past as a fallen woman and the least favourite surviving daughter of the house of Grantham in readiness to resume her new role as Lady Strallan, mistress of Locksley,"

"Edith," Anthony protested.

"It's only the truth my darling," she replied.

They walked out of the hotel.

OO

They returned to Edith's flat so she could pack some belongings. Frazer would bring Anthony's belongings from his club. They met at the station with Isobel and boarded a train north. Anthony had telephoned to Locksley and told them to prepare for a new mistress; even suggesting flowers; along with rose petals and candles in the master bedroom. Anthony's butler could barely contain his joy at hearing his master's news.

OO

They were now headed north; Frazer and Isobel were elsewhere on the train.

"I need to face my family as a respectable married woman," she said, "then immerse myself in my new role as mistress of Locksley. Once we have dealt with my family- and I must confess the thought of facing my father and grandmother causes my gut to tighten in something akin to dread – we will go on honeymoon. I told that pressman that we were headed off to throw them off the scent for a bit and once Gregson's trial kicks off they will have other things to think about,"

"I really am so proud of you, my darling Lady Strallan," he whispered.

"I have confidence in that I don't have to face them alone," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will walk into the lion's den with you my love," he said taking hold of her hand.

"Can we just have one night at Locksley before we face them?" she whispered.

"Whatever you want my darling," he murmured, "Whatever Lady Strallan wants she shall have; her every wish is my duty to obey,"

"I like the sound of that," she pressed her lips into a seductive pout, "will you consider my wish to be continually ravished your duty to fulfil?"

"A duty to which I intend to devote my full attention,"

Her hand caressed his inner thigh; gently rubbing him and his breath caught in his throat.

OO

They were met at the station by Anthony's chauffeur. They went to Downton village to drop off Isobel before making tracks back to Locksley as the red gold hues of sunset began to colour the summer skies.

OO

When they arrived at Locksley Frazer went in with their bags and Anthony lifted his wife bodily with his strong left arm and stepped across the threshold.

The house had been decorated with vases of sweet smelling flowers. The staff was assembled to welcome their new mistress.

"I hope that you will find everything to your liking, Lady Strallan," the butler said, "if it isn't then please do not hesitate to let us know,"

"Thank you," Edith's brown eyes filled with tears; the staff at Downton did not care whether anything met with her preferences or not but Edith knew that Anthony's staff had seen him through many a dark day and were just grateful to have a new mistress who clearly loved their master and intended to make him happy.

"You have done a sterling first rate job as always," Anthony smiled, "but please feel free to take the remainder of the evening off. Lady Strallan and I have already dined and I wish to have my lovely wife to myself to enable me to help her to settle into her new home,"

OO

Left alone at last she nestled close to him on the sofa in the library.

"Have I worn you out with my insatiable desire for your gorgeous body?" she purred.

"You make me feel twenty years younger my darling," he kissed her, "I won't deny I ache in every part of my body that can feel but it is far more pleasant than the ache I got from being without you."

"I ache too Anthony darling," she kissed his neck, "but only," a kiss, "for your expert," she nuzzled the hollow of his neck for he had removed his cravat once they were finally left alone, "caress,"

"Then perhaps I should do my duty and satisfy my beautiful wife?"

"Please do," she purred; her voice hoarse.

He loved seeing her happy and content with his ring on her finger.

OO

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her, pinning to her with his body with his strong left arm.

"Come to bed with me Lady Strallan," he murmured, "I need you so badly I ache to possess you,"

Edith was touched by the rode petals and candles in the bedroom.

"I do believe you are a secret romantic, my brave strong heroic baronet," she whispered huskily.

"Only the best for my beautiful beloved Lady Strallan," he murmured back.

She carefully removed his sling and undressed him as well as herself. Her mouth went to kiss the hollow of his neck which sent shivers through him.

"Oh god, let me take you," he murmured seeing the pearl of moisture about to drip from her sex, "I know how you want me,"

She lay on the bed enjoying the way his mouth pleasured her breasts before making short work of her inner thighs which were slippery with her desire. His tongue parted her lust engorged labia and hooked her clitoris free. He sucked gently and moments later had her trembling violently from a series of climaxes.

"Oh god Anthony," she moaned loudly.

"If you intend this to be my lifelong punishment then I intend to take it like a man," he said.

"Oh you're all the man I need, darling Anthony," she panted as she writhed beneath him.

He took her then; unable to hold back any longer and they made love with a fervent desire. Moments later they were slicked in sweat as they reached a mutual and highly satisfying climax.

"Welcome home Lady Strallan," Anthony whispered moments later after he had recovered his breath and taken her into the soft embrace of his good arm.

She was inhaling his masculine post-coital aroma and gently licking his salty skin.

"I am home," she whispered as his fingertips caressed her spine.

They fell asleep; their bodies entwined.

OO

"You will just have to deal with it Mama," Robert said as Violet indicated the photo of Edith & Anthony and the comment she had issued at the Savoy the previous morning, "whether you like it or not he has delivered us from scandal by marrying her, albeit against our wishes, but she is adult enough to make her own mistakes,"

Carson had been speechless when they had sought admittance.

Robert, Cora, Violet, Mary and Tom were in the library when Carson entered and cleared his throat loudly.

"What is it Carson?" Robert snapped.

"Sir Anthony and Lady Strallan are here, my lord,"


	14. Chapter 14 Facing the music

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I knew how this chapter would begin & end when I started it but I am certain people have their own expectations about the bit in the middle. Please review and let me know if it matches your expectations.**

"Should I show them in, my lord?" Carson asked; his usually calm exterior flustered by the situation.

"Can we _please _get this over and done with?" Violet said.

"Tell them they may come in," Robert said.

Carson left the library and moments later Edith strode purposefully into the room holding Anthony's good hand.

"The prodigal daughter returns," Violet said icily. Edith ignored this comment.

"I am now a respectable married woman; wife of the only man I have ever loved. It might not be what you wanted for me but Anthony is a more than adequate husband," she smiled sweetly, "his health is good and he is no more likely than any of you to need a nursemaid or drop dead from a heart-attack,"

"You need to listen to my wife, Lord Grantham," Anthony said, "and I mean listen to her like you never have before. Had you took account of her feelings and opinions two years ago instead of belittling and bullying me with your petty prejudices the whole situation would never have arisen because we would have married,"

Edith liked the fact he had said "my wife" rather than "your daughter" as it conveyed that she was an adult at ease with, and responsible for, her own decisions.

"Anthony is right," Edith said, "You never cared to ask how I felt about the situation or about Anthony or how he felt about me. You pressed home your advantage preying on his lack of confidence and unease about his injury. You were preoccupied with your petty prejudices which, Papa, I believe stem from the fact you were never called to serve and ended up as a pointless regimental mascot. That is hardly Anthony's fault,"

Robert said nothing but his facial expression told Anthony she was right.

"Anthony got his injury fighting for King and country which in no way makes him inadequate; his age he can do nothing about,"

Edith swallowed hard.

"I knew Gregson was married and I knew he could not divorce her owing to some mental health law which I cannot understand. I fell prey to his charms because I was lonely and he made me feel desirable. I was going through the motions however because I never did love him but he gave me a sense of independence; a chance to break free from the stifling life I had here. I had no way of knowing that he had visited his wife on the day she died or that things had come to a head for him to take the action he took to find a permanent solution to his legal problem or that he would want to marry me. I believe him to be guilty for he as good as told me he had killed her. I let him close physically but emotionally I kept him at arm's length and the night she died I tried to break things off telling him that I could only ever love one man so he would always be second best to that romantic ideal; although of course Anthony had jilted me and I had no idea I would ever see him again I still wanted to be free to mourn that loss because I felt the pain. I was emotionally vulnerable and Gregson preyed on that. I was sure he loved me in his own way but I was beginning to feel trapped,"

There was nothing like being nearly four months pregnant by a man you did not love and who could not marry you to make you feel trapped, Edith thought, remembering the shock of the doctor's diagnosis that day but she had agreed with Anthony that, however heated things got, the miscarriage would remain between them.

"You still stirred up a hornet's nest," Mary said.

"Really, well at least my foray into the realms of sordid activity did not involve carrying a dead man's body across the house at dead of night," Edith snapped.

Mary glowered at her sister which Edith ignored. Anthony looked confused and Edith remembered he did not know about Kamal Pamuk and her expression told him she would explain later.

"The day after Mrs Gregson died I broke it off with him. I told him I loved another man," she put her arm around Anthony, "but I did not tell Gregson his name; I just let him know that I could not pretend anymore because I realised just how much I loved someone else. He was angry but he realised he was in an impossible situation out of which there was only one likely outcome,"

Edith remained remarkably cool and poised; as though talking about someone else but that Edith had kind of been someone else she reasoned. She had lost a baby since and become a married woman after all.

"The following day I went to the newspaper offices to reaffirm to Gregson that I wanted my freedom, He tried to reason with me but I stood my ground because all that mattered to me now was my realisation that I loved Anthony even if I had to spend my life without him. Two men from Scotland Yard came and arrested him for murder. I was pretty run down and collapsed from nervous exhaustion. I was taken to hospital which is why the article said I was indisposed. Anthony came to find me and met cousin Isobel on the train. She is the only one of you who cared enough to come and see if I was alright. The fact that Anthony came puts him a head above you. Were you so scandalised by my liaison with a married man that it got in the way of human decency and blood ties? I am your daughter, your granddaughter and your sister but right now it seems to me that counted for nothing. I could have been dead. How long would you have waited out discovery of my inert corpse? I have always been the black sheep of this family so had Gregson murdered me out of jealousy of the fact I was legally free to marry another man if I so chose then it would have solved all your problems. We lost Sybil because we listened to the wrong person. I do not want to be lost to the family I love despite your lifelong indifference to what matters to me. I don't like the way you have treated Anthony either. I have never been second best to him. Never. What he did that day he did out of love, not lack of it, and we both existed ignorant of how each other suffered. Anthony allows me to be myself and he loves me for it just the same as I love him because of his injury; not in spite of it in the way you think I should. He has given me back my self respect, my dignity and social respectability. He has given me freedom to live and love him and I feel more at home after a few hours at Locksley than I ever did in years of living here."

"Edith darling, we do love you," Cora was crying. Robert rolled his eyes at his wife's outward display of emotion but still said nothing as he was actually listening to his daughter for the first time in her life. Edith felt tears burning her own eyes; right now she felt distinctly torn between love of her husband and love of her family.

"I love all of you," Edith said, "but I don't like you very much at times."

Anthony comforted his wife, gently stroking her back with the fingertips of his good hand.

"What I did to Edith that day probably seemed unforgiveable and it has tormented me. All I ever wanted was her forgiveness but I knew no letter I wrote would ever reach her and I could not come here. The nightmares I had on returning from the war came back and tormented me by night while thoughts of what I had done troubled me by day. When I read Edith's article about the human cost of the war I finally realised she had forgiven me and that gave me peace. When I read the article about Gregson's arrest I knew I had to find her. I thought that, if she still wanted me, then I could offer to do the right thing by her and atone for my sins of that day. Edith's was the only forgiveness I wanted and I have that now."

There was a silence in the library as the gathered ensemble considered what had been said.

"How is Gregson pleading?" Violet asked,

"Not guilty," Edith said, "I had to talk to the detectives investigating his wife's death but they are satisfied that I am not implicated. I do not need to be at the trial and indeed I have no wish to ever see him again,"

"But Edith is now respectably married so if any more idle social tittle-tattle emerges during the trial then it will be refuted by recent reports," Anthony said.

"We owe you gratitude for that at least," Violet said somewhat grudgingly.

Robert went across and offered Anthony his left hand. Anthony shook it awkwardly.

"Detective Sergeant Rankin had a war injury," Anthony said, "he got burnt by live explosive up near Ypres and wears a special glove to cover it but at least he can move his hand. It would seem his wife and her family have no problem with it but then he was a good bit younger than I am," Anthony said, a faint trace of bitterness in his tone.

"Older men have the edge," Edith said, caressing her husband's injured hand, "both in experience and compassionate intellect. Anthony's age has never mattered to me the way it did to him and to you,"

"In truth Edith makes me feel at least twenty years younger," he smiled.

"Well I have experienced direct proof of this," Edith winked at him.

"Just because you are now a married woman does not give you an excuse for vulgarity Edith," Violet quipped.

"Now Granny," Mary said, "Edith is happy and so whether we like it or not we should accept her choice. After all we accepted Tom in the end. Anthony manages better with one arm than some men do with two and he is clearly looking after her."

"Thank you Mary," Edith was both surprised and touched by her sister's words.

"So do we follow Gregson's trial from a distance or have nothing to do with it?"

"I'm steering well clear," Edith said, "I want nothing more to do with the man. We want to go on our honeymoon and hope we come back to find the whole matter is long forgotten. Gregson killed her although I never gave him an impression I would marry him if he was free to do so. Perhaps once he realises that Anthony & I are married and happy he may just give up. He has no wife, no mistress and no immediate family or true friends as far as I am aware; at least he never spoke of any... not that we spent much time talking,"

Violet let this allusion to the true nature of her granddaughter's relationship with Gregson slide.

"He is ruined professionally; even if acquitted he would never get another position like that he had with the _Sketch. _He took desperate measures and he has nothing left especially since he has lost me too,"

"It must be sad when a man's life comes down to that," Violet said.

"It certainly is, Lady Grantham," Anthony said, "When I lost the first Lady Strallan I felt my life was over especially since I lost the child too. I felt like I had nothing left. After I jilted Edith I felt no one would care if I put a bullet in my own head,"

"What stopped you?" Violet asked. Robert glanced at his mother shocked by the abrupt suggestion behind her question.

"Only hope, Lady Grantham; hope that I would one day get a chance to ask her forgiveness and tell her I had been so wrong it frightened me. I could not do that to her because I knew how unhappy she was in her life here. She is the only woman who treated me like a man instead of a cripple and that meant everything to me, as does she.

"I am glad that you are happy Edith," Violet held out her hand to Anthony, "Can you forgive a foolish old woman her prejudice and harsh words?"

"" can understand, Lady Grantham. Edith is your granddaughter and therefore precious to you and, rest assured, she is just as precious to me and I will always have her best interests at heart because I love her,"

"I know you do, Anthony," Violet smiled, "and I know that you always have,"

OO

"I was so very proud of you today," Anthony whispered on the way home to Locksley as he nuzzled her neck.

"I was proud of you too, my darling," she whispered back.

OO

They lay relaxing in the library that evening.

The butler came in.

"I am sorry to disturb you but there is an Inspector Grayling on the telephone for you, Lady Strallan,"

"I'll come right away," she said.

She went to the telephone.

"Hello Inspector Grayling?"

"Lady Strallan,"

Edith's heart was in her mouth.

"Please tell me I do not now have to give evidence at the trial after all."

"No, it's nothing like that Lady Strallan," Grayling cleared his throat, "Mr Gregson had asked if I might ask you if you would be prepared to visit him in prison,"


	15. Chapter 15 Heart to heart

**Chapter 15**

Edith froze. This was the last thing she had expected and the last thing she either wanted or needed.

"You don't need to decide now, Lady Strallan," Grayling said gently.

"I can't see him," she said, "I just can't; his part in my life is over and I thought he understood that."

"Just take a day or so to think about it, Lady Strallan; sometimes when people in this situation think about it they discover there is unfinished business,"

"There is none," Edith began then she realised...Gregson thought she was still carrying his baby despite the fact he had told her in no uncertain terms to abort it. He would have had no idea that nature had intervened to set Edith free of that burden. Should she tell him? She felt no pleasure in that for it had been an innocent child.

"I am happily married, Inspector," she said, "I will need to discuss this with my husband."

Edith's throat was dry.

"It takes time to issue visiting orders," Grayling said, "Talk to your husband about it and get back to me."

"Alright," Edith swallowed.

OO

She replaced the receiver and was shocked to realise that she was shaking. Her heart pounded so loud she could feel the vibration in her head, making her temples throb uncomfortably. But her knuckles were white with rage; how dare her former lover try to break into her new life where he had no place but an unpleasant memory?

He had not wanted the baby so did he have any right to know he was off the hook because she had miscarried naturally?

She returned to the library.

"Edith darling, you're white as a sheet," Anthony gasped.

He was beside her in moments, leading her to the sofa and assisting her to sit down. He poured a measure of brandy and held it to her lips.

"Drink this; I know you don't like the taste but it really will make you feel better."

Edith obediently sipped the golden liquid and it burnt her throat. She pulled a face as she really did not enjoy strong spirits but Anthony was right, it did make her feel better and warmed her inside. When she had finished Anthony took the empty tumbler from her and placed it on the table before drawing her close to his warm body. She leaned against him. He always felt so good, so solid and she felt so comfortable with him because he loved her.

"Whatever is the matter my darling?" he whispered, "Please tell me Grayling did not say you have to give evidence after all?"

"It's worse," her bottom lip trembled, "Grayling said Gregson has asked me, through Grayling, to visit him in prison,"

OO

There was a brief silence while he considered the implications of what she had said.

"I'm sorry my love," Edith whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my darling," he was surprised.

"I can't visit him, Anthony. You are my life now; you and Locksley. He belongs in the past and I thought I had made it clear to him not long before he was arrested. I don't know what he hopes to try and resurrect because there is little chance he has not read that I am now respectably married to the only man I have ever loved."

She trembled.

"What will the press say if they get even a hint that his former lover visited him in prison? What sort of dispersions will that cast on our marriage? That is the last thing I want for either of us, can you understand that?"

"I understand and appreciate it, Edith," he said gently as he nuzzled her neck, "But I am no fool; I know you were lovers, because of my actions that day, and while I know and believe you never loved him please do not feel you need to protect me. I am more than strong enough to weather any storm at the side of the woman I love."

He continued to hold her tightly; kissing her hair and soothing her gently. She slipped her arms around him and held him to her. God how she loved him and she hated Gregson for forcing them to have this conversation when what they should have been talking about were honeymoon plans and what colours ultimately to have the nursery painted for the baby Edith was certain would come if their nightly passion continued at the current rate.

"Edith I know it is a subject which does not sit comfortably with you but it is a decision only you can make. I have no right to make it for you and whatever you decide you have my full support because I love you and just want the best for you and that includes the fact I don't want you to dwell on the past. I see no point in a man forbidding his wife to do anything connected with her past because that breeds mistrust and resentment and I trust you completely. I can't pretend I would not be jealous if you went to see him because he had the pleasure of your body before me but he never had the essence of you or your heart; that is mine for which I am eternally grateful. He had never had your mind. I am not so insecure that I would forbid you and I hope you understand that?"

"Yes I do understand and I truly appreciate your honesty my love,"

He looked into her eyes.

"Can I ask you something Edith?"

"You may,"

"Did Gregson know that you were pregnant?"

"Yes, I found out a couple of days before he was arrested and he reacted badly. He told me to get rid of it because it did not fit in with his plans. I refused. The day he was arrested he told me I was to work from home if I wanted the brat – his words not mine – because I was not far off the stage when I would begin to show."

"How can a man be so heartless?"

"Self preservation; there is no way his wife would have got to hear or even understand had she not been killed but it was the public image. He only cared about himself, Anthony."

"Maybe you should go and see him and make it clear to him that you miscarried and he is charged with murder so he no longer has any hold over you. Maybe he needs to know what you did about his unborn child? After all he has had plenty of time to reconsider his options since."

"I was thinking about that after I got off the telephone," Edith admitted, "but I don't want to see him, I really don't."

"I know you don't my darling but as a man I do believe he _does_ have a right to know about his own child even though you say he reacted badly and claimed he wanted it rid of. I never knew the man but if it was me in his place that would be on my mind right now and surely, if he is to die, then he has the right to die with some sense of peace although he probably feels no remorse for the crime that brought about his end."

Edith looked into her husband's eyes with a new love and respect. He was right; she knew how having lost his own child still pained him and that was another woman's baby so Edith had a sense of how it felt. What sort of monster would she be if she let Gregson hang not knowing if he if she had aborted his baby or not? Anthony clearly had more intuition than she had ever given him credit for and she kissed him on the mouth. She realised how hard this must be for him even advocating she visit her ex lover.

The conversations she had had with Gregson concerning the baby still sent shivers of righteous anger through her and his attitude had made her prickle with rage and helplessness as well as the indignation he suggest she commit an illegal act to rid herself of the shame.

"Will you come to London with me?" she asked him, "I fear going alone; your presence gives me both courage and comfort,"

"I promised you my support, Edith and you have that wholeheartedly,"

"You are truly a wonderful man, Sir Anthony Strallan," she whispered as she nestled close to him and began to gently rub his back through his shirt, "You are not only a wonderful husband and an incredible lover but you are my best and truest friend as well,"

"You are my best friend too, Lady Strallan," he whispered

OO

The following day Edith telephoned Grayling at Scotland Yard and hesitantly told him she had discussed the matter with her husband and he suggested that she laid all things to rest. He told her that he would deal with the visiting order and inform her when arrangements were near complete to enable her time to get to London.

OO

Michael Gregson lay back on the bunk in his cell smoking a cigarette.

So she would come and see him? He had known she would not be able to hold off forever but he had no idea just what a shock to his system she planned to deliver.

Things looked better for the time being at least.


	16. Chapter 16 Preparing to visit

**Chapter 16**

The next couple of weeks were incredibly tense for Edith as she waited to hear from Grayling with regard to a prison visiting date. He had said these things took time to arrange and the wheels of legality seemed to grind exceedingly slowly. The trial was not due to start for a further few weeks so the press had been silent with regard to the matter of Edith and the nature of her previous relationship with Gregson although Edith suspected that was more due to the fact that she was now respectably married.

Anthony sensed his wife's tension so did his best to help her relax and keep busy. His favourite trick was to massage her shoulders one after the other with the strong dexterous fingers of his good hand. She went into rapture at his touch. He had long ago ceased to worry about what feelings she had experienced when Gregson had touched her because he knew that she was his and her heart always had been.

"Oh Anthony darling, you are _so_ masterful," she would purr as he nuzzled her neck. She wore a low cut gown for it was still the height of summer and very warm but Anthony liked this style of dress because it allowed him easy access to the creamy skin on her neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment as he inhaled her clean soapy smell. His mouth worked on the hollow of her neck sending violent tremors through her slender body.

"I'd like to think I was my wife's master," he sighed.

"Oh Anthony," she reached up and gently stroked his cheek with her fingertips, "I know it's only the early afternoon but what I _really_ want is for my gorgeous baronet husband to make love to me."

"It would be a pleasure, Lady Strallan," he murmured.

OO

They lay in their bed, slicked with sweat after making love. Edith's mouth caressed her husband's chest as she inhaled his musky aroma and licked his salty skin.

"Oh Anthony you are such a wonderful lover," she murmured.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Lady Strallan, because you always seem to know exactly what I want and need without having to ask."

She nestled close to his warm body and sighed as she felt his good arm tighten around her slender naked body. She was still tingling all over from the exhilaration of experiencing Anthony's lovemaking ability in the height of a summer afternoon. She trailed her fingertips down his back making him shiver.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she laid her head on his chest. "You really are the only one I could ever love or want."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

OO

They took a shower together before dressing for dinner. Anthony felt so alive as the water washed over his naked flesh and he was aware of the sensation of Edith soaping his muscles and the way his manhood came half to life in her hand. He wished he could feel when she caressed his scars and his right arm and shoulder but he loved the notion that she always told him what she was doing with respect to his injury.

Edith stepped out of the shower and gazed wide-eyed at the water trickling in rivulets down her husband's magnificent chest and dripping from his blonde fringe. Her breath caught in her throat; how had she ever come to be so lucky to have such a gorgeous husband?

She knelt at his feet and took him in her mouth; her lips caressing his manhood into a state of arousal in seconds.

"Oh Edith," his breath caught in his throat as the ardent caresses of her lips and sensual mouth worked him into a frenzy. She continued to work him as her hand gently grasped his shaft and her strong fingers caressed him. Finally he could no longer resist the pressure and released a jet of stickiness between his wife's pert breasts. She got to her feet and his mouth went to work on her breasts, his tongue and soft lips licked her clean and teased her erect nipples.

Gregson had never come even remotely close to making her feel as good as Anthony did. He had never made her body shiver and tingle with pure anticipation of carnal pleasure in the way her husband did; he only had to look at her out of his blue eyes and her pulse raced.

"Anthony darling," she had breathed, "Any man who can make his wife feel this good is definitely her master."

She wrapped him in a big soft towel and began to dry him.

OO

From the time Edith's visit and the date had been confirmed Michael Gregson had been in a state of agitation. He had seen photos of her since his arrest but the picture quality had been poor, the images too grainy, for him to discern whether or not her pregnancy was showing. Of course he hoped that she had obeyed his orders and had the brat terminated but one could never tell with determined women who usually did the opposite to what they were told. He was sure he would be able to tell as soon as she walked into the cell, or wherever the meeting was to be held.

Gregson's father had instilled into his son that if a man took a woman who was pure then he had a claim on her for life, no matter who she went on to marry. Gregson rather liked this idea and thought that maybe he would remind Edith of this although he expected to meet with resistance to the idea. She was married and happily by all account but he wondered if it was possible to frighten her a little, enough to somehow undermine both her love for her husband and his authority over her. He was bound for the trapdoor, he knew that. Even though he was choosing to enter a Not Guilty plea in the hope of buying time he had no doubt that the jury would find against him. If his parting gift to the woman who had slipped through his clutches could make her uncertain and somehow afraid for the rest of her life then so be it. Sir Anthony Strallan, whoever he might be, had stolen Edith from him taking advantage of his arrest and if Michael could reassert that he had been her first lover so had life claim on her then so be it and if he could give Edith something chilling to remember him by then so much the better.

He lay back on his bunk; quiet but his mind was ticking over as he plotted, planned and envisaged a million and one scenarios in his dark twisted mind.

OO

They descended the stairs for dinner and the butler smiled. It was good to see the master so happy. Lady Strallan was the best thing to happen to him in ten years; she was beautiful, engaging and intelligent – in fact she was everything that the master needed.

OO

They drove down to London. Frazer had gone ahead by train as he never felt comfortable in motor cars. Perkins, Anthony's chauffeur, was more than content to drive the long distance and he knew that his master missed being able to drive more than he ever let on. Lady Strallan was an accomplished driver who enjoyed taking her husband along the local roads but on longer journeys she was more than happy to allow a more accomplished pair of hands to take the wheel so that she could enjoy the comfort of riding with her husband, relishing the speed and the sensation of the wind in their hair.

They checked into a small hotel. Anthony could not stay at a gentleman's club with a wife in tow and Lady Rosamund Painswicke, Edith's aunt, was visiting distant cousins in the West Country.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Sir Anthony and Lady Strallan," the receptionist said handing Edith their key.

"I am sure we will," Edith smiled, "Thank you,"

They had no idea that then that they would remember the trip for totally the wrong reasons.


	17. Chapter 17 Troubled waters

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Danger threatens but can our hero save the day?**

Edith was tense and agitated on the eve of the prison visit. She and Anthony had dined at the hotel; well Anthony had but Edith had eaten very little and sent back her plate with the food barely touched.

Now they lay in their bed; Edith felt better with Anthony's soft naked flesh pressed against hers. He held her close and soothed her lovingly.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into all this my darling," she sighed.

"It's quite alright Edith my darling," he murmured, "I appreciate that tomorrow will be difficult but I am here for you,"

"You will never understand just how much that means to me," she sighed, "I warn you that I probably won't have the most restful night,"

"My darling, you did not spend any nights with me when I first came back from the war and woke up screaming two or three times a night If you wake me then I will just give you the comforting embrace I wish I had been able to benefit from back then."

She kissed him tenderly, "Oh Anthony darling, I really do love you so very much."

He nuzzled her neck, "I love you too; my sweet lovely Lady Strallan and you mean absolutely everything to me."

"You are everything to me, Anthony," she whispered, "I can't believe I ever tried to convince myself he could mean something to me,"

"You know that was my fault because I let you down and you just tried to make the best of a bad situation,"

"I have never blamed you for what happened, Anthony. You know that,"

He kissed her.

"I know my darling," he drew her close. Edith felt comforted by the sensation of his warm soft skin against hers.

"I will be glad when it's over," she whispered.

She drifted off to sleep safe in her husband's embrace and moments later he was asleep too.

She actually slept fairly well but awoke early and lay still in his arms, not wishing to disturb his rest. He looked peaceful and her heart melted as she smiled at him. God she really did love him and his love had saved her from so much. She knew that his actions in Downton church that long ago day still haunted him but she always soothed and reassured if ever he mentioned it and reminded him he had her complete and heartfelt forgiveness.

They had breakfast brought to their room; coffee, butter and continental rolls. Edith ate more than she had at dinner the previous night but still she felt queasy.

OO

Michael Gregson queued in the prison refectory for the tasteless slop that passed for food. He ate it without feeling.

Once back in his cell he made his final preparations for the visit. One of his former colleagues had long ago obtained a flick knife which he had taped to his wrist under the long sleeved prison uniform. He would not use it he knew but having it brought him a calm assurance that he could control the visit. He knew that there would be prison guard present at all times but most prison guards, he had quickly learnt, were thuggish brutes and largely thick as the proverbial plank.

He sat to wait out the remainder of the time until he saw her again.

OO

Perkins drove Anthony & Edith to the prison where they were met by Grayling.

Edith felt dirty as she walked in; as though the grime and blood of the centuries was settling around her like an invisible mantle. The damp permeated the walls even in the slightly more salubrious visitor's quarters and guardrooms. For the first time Edith had an appreciation of what is must have been like for Anna in the days when she had visited Bates in prison where he had been held falsely accused of murder. It seemed worse because he had been innocent and Anna's long term devotion and determination had proved him innocent resulting in his release. But Edith had no doubt in her mind that Gregson was guilty and would pay the maximum penalty permitted under law; being hanged by the neck until death.

A shiver went through her as she cast a glance around the area where she & Anthony had been left to wait. A sense of fear and dread began to creep over her as she felt a cold sweat trickle down her back.

Anthony held her close to him and Edith held him tightly.

"It will be alright my darling," he whispered, "after today you can put him from your mind,"

Grayling had informed them that the visit would take place in one of the rooms where prisoners usually met with their barristers and legal representatives. He had insisted on this; saying that there was no way Lady Strallan was to be exposed to the cold dank areas seen by most visitors and that there would be a prison guard present at all times. This made Anthony feel a lot better.

Ten minutes before the designated time a guard came in. Edith & Anthony were aware of the large bunch of keys clanking at his belt.

"Lady Strallan, if you would care to follow me?" he said.

Edith got to her feet as Anthony squeezed her hand and whispered that he loved her.

Edith followed the guard and Anthony shivered as the gate clanked shut behind them.

OO

The room was comfortable enough with two soft chairs and a hardwood table with metal legs. A jug of water and three cups were placed on a tray; Edith assumed one was for the guard since it was quite warm in the room and the air made her throat tighten and dry.

Edith sat.

OO

Gregson allowed the guard to lead him from his cell and through the damp corridors.

He was led into the room handcuffed to another guard who made him sit and duly handcuffed his hand to the table leg. As this guard retreated they both heard the clanking of the keys on his belt and the slamming of the metal door.

"Lady Edith," Gregson smiled and Edith forced a smile in return.

"I see you did the sensible thing and got rid of the brat after all,"

"I was actually planning to keep it but the day you were arrested; moments later in fact I collapsed and miscarried. I will still be able to have children in future though if I wish to."

"Having children with a one armed war reject?"

"Sir Anthony is ten times the man you are," Edith virtually spat, "he got injured fighting for his country and he would have raised your child as his own. He rescued me from the pit of moral decline into which our sordid liaison cast me. I know you never loved me."

"How can you say that, after I made the way clear so we could be together?"

"You love only yourself, Michael. If you had loved me you would never have reacted the way you did when you found out I was pregnant. You would have promised provision and you would have ensured I was looked after during the confinement. I pity your poor dead wife and at least God granted her the mercy of not knowing who put an end to her. I consider I have had a very lucky escape,"

"You think you will ever forget me and what we shared, Edith?"

"I sincerely hope so," she folded her hands in her lap and dug her nails into her palms so hard she drew blood.

"Edith, I was your first lover so by rights that makes you mine, no matter who you have married since. I have a prior claim on your body,"

"My body maybe but my heart and soul always belonged to Anthony. True love alone can forgive which is why I am able to forgive Anthony for jilting me. I can never forgive you for ruining me, getting me with child and as good as casting me out in the darkness,"

"I should have treated you with more care and compassion, Edith. I have no wish to lose you."

"You have lost me because, despite your claim on my body, I was never and could never be yours."

He got to his feet overturning the water jug which smashed on the floor with a million shards of broken glass. The guard moved to intervene but Gregson flicked the knife down his sleeve and sunk into the guard's paunch belly, blood gushed forth and Edith froze. She sat rooted to the spot; unable to scream but shaking. Gregson took the keys and released his cuff before grabbing hold of Edith and holding her against him. She did scream then and kicked back between his legs. He yelped.

"Well at least he hasn't dampened your ardour your little bitch," he drew close to her.

The door flew open and two guards came in; shocked at the sight of their colleague who was in the process of bleeding to death.

"Let the Lady go Gregson," one of the newcomers barked although Edith could see the fear in his eyes.

"Lady," he tore at Edith's dress ripping it clean off her shoulder, "she's nothing but a whore, "She needs a good seeing to and if you came one step nearer then god help me I will kill her since I may as well be hung for a sheep as for the poor lamb who got me in this state in the first place."

"Be reasonable Gregson"

"I mean it Stokes," Gregson's eyes were hard as flint and devoid of humanity, "Come nearer and I _will _kill her,"


	18. Chapter 18 Hero of the hour

**Chapter 18**

As the minutes ticked by, each seeming like an hour, Anthony became increasingly agitated and began pacing the floor. Grayling tried to placate him but Anthony said "I have a bad feeling about this, Inspector," he glanced at the barred gate that cut off his entry into the prison at large, "I know that's for my protection but my wife is on the other side and there is nothing to protect her,"

He heard keys rattle on belts and metal doors clanging. He heard hurried running footsteps. Bile rose into his mouth and throat, which he choked back, and he dug his nails into the palm of his good hand.

"If I could only get through there,"

A prison guard, one they had not seen before, appeared and unlocked the gate.

"Inspector Grayling Sir, we need your diplomacy and reasoning skills,"

"What's happening man?" Grayling was on his feet in moments; a restraining hand on Anthony's left shoulder.

"God man what's going on?" Anthony's face was ashen, "my wife is in there,"

"Prisoner Gregson has stabbed a guard with a weapon he had concealed about his person," the guard was shaking though whether through fear or anger they could not tell, "he is holding the lady to ransom; threatening to kill her if anyone comes near him,"

Anthony froze, trying to conceal the tears burning in his eyes.

"If the blaggard harms her..." he could not finish.

"I'll come," Grayling said, He turned to Anthony, "Are you coming, Sir Anthony?"

"Is that advisable?" the guard stammering quickly realising that he was outranked.

"Normally I would agree," Grayling said, "but Sir Anthony served in military intelligence during the war,"

Anthony followed Grayling and the guard through the corridors; his heart was in his mouth it was pounding so hard.

OO

They paused on the threshold. Edith mouthed her husband's name and his heart ached as he saw how pale she was; her dark eyes opened wide with fear.

The dead guard lay in a pool of his own blood and the floor was littered with puddles of water and shards of broken glass. Two other guards stood in the doorway motionless in this grim tableau of menace and death.

Gregson smirked and, at that moment, Anthony hated him more than he had ever hated anyone including the man whose bullet had caused his injury. He took a series of slow deep breaths, knowing that being and remaining calm could be essential for Edith's survival.

"Well we meet at last Sir Anthony Strallan," Gregson smirked.

"Had I done the right thing by Edith two years ago the two of you would never have met," Anthony dug his nails into the palm of his good hand.

"I was first to take her," Gregson crowed, "I was about to remind her what it means to be with a real man because she's nothing but a whore; no matter what kind of respectability your title gives her society doesn't forget when women fall,"

Anthony wanted to smash his fist into Gregson's jaw, break all his teeth and shove them down his throat. His eyes implored Edith to keep as quiet and still as she could although he could tell she was shaking.

"She forgave me," he said simply, "but she will never forgive you for leaving her with child and casting her out into the moral darkness as prey to the scavengers of your ilk, I know my wife pretty well and I know she never loved you,"

"You seem very sure of yourself, Sir Anthony,"

"Age and life experience lend me the edge on you,"

The prison guards retreated into the corridor but never took their eyes from Gregson.

"You can't even hold her properly," Gregson taunted him.

"Well you seem to favour the one armed hold at the moment too," Anthony retorted.

He swallowed hard; wondering how on earth he was managing to keep his temper when in truth he would have torn him limb from bloody limb had Edith not been in such a precarious position.

"Let my wife go," Anthony struggled to keep back the emotion that threatened to choke his voice. He could not afford one s moment of weakness. Mentally he assessed Gregson's build, slimmer and shorter than he was by some six to seven inches and, although Gregson obviously had the use of two arms, Anthony had a lot of strength in his left arm which he suspected that Gregson would seriously underestimate.

"I will take her with me," Gregson said, "as proof she belongs to me in body even if not in soul and spirit,"

"There is no place for a lady where you are bound," Grayling interjected. "If you had hoped to be spared the noose after seeing off your wife you won't now. Let Lady Strallan go,"

Anthony was aware that Grayling was buying him time by keeping Gregson distracted. He crept closer.

"Let her go, "Grayling repeated, "If you love her you will let her go."

"No," Gregson repeated.

"You're just making it worse for yourself; a concealed weapon, murdering a guard, criminal damage. You are not a retard so think with the intelligence the good Lord gave you," Grayling continued.

Anthony raised his hand and brought the might of his left fist crashing down hard, knocking the knife from Gregson's grasp and kicking it in Grayling's direction.

"Go," he hissed to Edith. She did not need telling twice and looked back as Anthony twisted Gregson's arm up his back and held him between his own body and the wall.

"He's all yours, Inspector," Anthony smiled.

OO

Once Gregson had been removed in handcuffs headed for solitary confinement Anthony left the room and pulled his wife to him. She shook; her body tense with convulsive sobs and he just held her close, comforting her and whispering into her hair that he loved her and would look after her now.

They found a shirt in the prison laundry room for Edith to wear as her own clothes were torn and she was barely decent. Grayling escorted them to a nearby hospital to have Edith checked for shock although she had been given brandy in the prison warden's office.

While Edith was being examined, Grayling had warned Anthony that, unfortunately, both he and Edith would now need to give evidence at Gregson's trial in light of that day's events. Anthony was trying to get his head around the notion that everything would come out now. Edith's family would need to know about the miscarriage...the visit... the fact that Edith had been in danger and he did not relish the prospect of Robert and Violet's reactions to the news.

OO

Grayling escorted the Strallan's to their hotel for Edith had refused to stay in hospital. He sensed that they needed to be alone and promised to return the next morning when they had rested.

"I'm so sorry my darling," he breathed, "I wish I had never persuaded you to go through with it. I thought the man deserved to know about the child but he deserves no humane treatment because he is nothing more than a savage. The hangman's noose will be far too good for him and far quicker an ending than he deserves."

Edith held him tightly.

"I thought of you the whole time; I was so terrified every muscle in my body froze and I could not scream. I could not make a sound. Thinking of you gave me hope and courage not to struggle. I am so relieved to be free of that place,"

"I will never leave your side my darling," he whispered, "I am so sorry,"

"There is nothing to forgive," she whispered but she was still pale and trembling as he gently stroked her back and kissed her soft lips, "I need you to hold me tonight because I am sure I shall not sleep for the horror of it and that poor guard's family...I dread to think what they are going through tonight."

"My darling Lady Strallan, I will be here with you tonight and I will hold and comfort you. I need you. I was terrified too because I knew that one mistake could cost me everything that has ever mattered to me. When we get home we will go and have a talk with Dr Clarkson and see if he can help us,"

"We shall have to tell my family of course, that I was pregnant with his baby and miscarried and I had agreed to visit him. I really had hoped I would never need to tell them any of that,"

He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"We will worry about all that in the morning, my love," he whispered, "right now let's just concentrate on getting through tonight,"


	19. Chapter 19 A disturbed night

**Chapter 19**

_Edith could smell acrid sweat in the room which made her wrinkle her nose. A chill ran through her. The crash of the table overturning and the shattering glass echoed in her head; reverberating in the small room. Then the blade flashed as Gregson ejected it from within his sleeve. Edith's vocal chords froze as the blade flashed once more before her former lover drove the blade home deep into the guard's torso and blood gushed out. But she was unable to make a sound._

Edith screamed loudly as she sat bolt upright; her body cloaked with a thin layer of cold sweat. Anthony sat up beside her for the fourth time that night and drew her close to his warm body trying to still her trembling torso.

"It's alright my darling," Anthony whispered,"You are safe now,"

"Oh Anthony," she shivered although she was not cold. She buried her face in his chest and her tensed body convulsed with sobs. He stroked her back and mussed her coppery hair with his lips.

She clung to him in her terror and he heard her ragged breathing as he became aware of how fast her heart was beating. Her skin was slippery with cold sweat that had plastered her hair to her scalp. He held her close to him, trying not to let her see the tears in his blue eyes. Dawn was on the verge of breaking outside; a cold grey London dawn which would later give rise to the hazy summery heat.

"Every time I close my eyes I am back there," she whispered, "I can hear the crash as he overturns the tale, I can see the flash of the blade and I can see the blood as he stabs the guard. The poor man did not suspect a thing... his poor family. How can he have got a knife into the room Anthony? Surely they search prisoners before they see visitors?"

"I don't know my darling," he said gently, "that is one of the things that will have to be investigated."

"I should have made a noise but I couldn't," she sobbed again and he soothed her lovingly. Edith knew he felt for her and she also knew he blamed himself.

"You were a true hero," she said as she nuzzled his shoulder.

"I got a ticking off from Grayling for taking ill advised risks while you were seeing the doctor," Anthony said, "but deep down he understood what I did and why."

"I don't even want to try and get back to sleep," she shivered, "I wish I was home at Locksley; this place is so alien, so impersonal,"

"We will talk to Grayling later, and get on our way back home as soon as possible," he promised her.

OO

Unknown to either Edith or Anthony Lord Grantham's lawyer, George Murray, had been in the prison at that time briefing a client on an appeal against his murder conviction. Murray had concluded his business twenty minutes or so after the siege and been to discuss the case with the prison warden who had seemed understandably distracted by events. He had given Murray a statement of facts as he understood them.

"Lord Grantham won't like this," Murray said, "especially since it involves one of his surviving daughter's."

When pressed, the warden had also told Murray that Inspector Grayling of Scotland Yard had also been present.

Murray went to Scotland Yard as soon as he could but was informed that Grayling was not in. He had finally reached him by telephone later that evening. Unwilling to discuss business over the telephone Grayling had invited Murray for a drink at his club and Murray had been shocked by what he had learnt.

"Lady Strallan is physically unharmed," Grayling said, "but she was in shock and Gregson had torn at her clothes as though he had intended to try and reassert a claim to her. Her husband makes men with the use of two arms rather pathetic, I can tell you,"

"I daresay he does Grayling although I do not know Sir Anthony Strallan personally because he conducts his legal business with another firm,"

"He is a decent man, Murray, and I dare to venture it could have ended rather differently and infinitely more tragically but for his intervention,"

Grayling offered Murray a cigar but the latter declined.

"I suppose the press will be onto it," he sighed.

"Well maybe but not the _Sketch _for they will not wish to cast any dispersion on their former editor but you had better warn Lord Grantham to be prepared," Grayling replied as he sipped his brandy, "I was hoping that Lady Strallan would not need to testify at Gregson's trial given their previous association but there is no hope of avoiding that in the light of today's events. This is strictly off the record by the way, Murray. The only way it can be avoided is if Gregson changes his plea and he is still adamant he did not kill his wife although the evidence clearly states otherwise. However before you call Lord Grantham I would request that you do Lady Strallan the courtesy of paying her a call,"

"Of course," Murray said.

OO

Edith had taken a bath and felt much better. She went and sat on the bed while Frazer dressed his master.

They ate breakfast in their room as Edith did not feel like being in public.

The breakfast things were cleared away and Edith was beginning to pack her things while Frazer did Anthony's.

There was a knock at the door. Anthony opened it.

A young bellhop stood outside; clearly nervous and Anthony suspected it was probably the young man's first job since school for he looked far too young and socially awkward to have fought.

"If you please Sir Anthony, there is a Mr George Murray here to see your wife. He says he is Lord Grantham's solicitor,"


	20. Chapter 20 A Visit from Murray

**Chapter 20**

"One moment please," Anthony retreated inside the room and informed Edith that Murray wished to see her.

"Well, I suppose he had better come in," she sighed with the utmost reluctance; her sleepless night was catching up with her and all she wanted was to be alone with her husband, see Grayling when he showed, and then return home to Locksley.

Moments later Murray came in and Anthony dismissed Frazer promptly.

"Mr Murray, this is my husband, Sir Anthony Strallan," Edith said, "I don't believe you have ever met?"

Murray had been informed by Grayling that Anthony had no use of his right hand or arm so he offered his left which Anthony shook formally.

They sat down.

"Lady Strallan, I chanced to be at Pentonville yesterday afternoon visiting a client with respect to his appeal. Afterwards I went to update the warden on the case in question and he duly informed me what had transpired. I was naturally shocked. I then went to Scotland Yard to see Inspector Grayling who filled me in on the circumstances off the record."

"It was a regrettable incident," Edith sighed, "and I have had no sleep on account of it and nor has my husband since I kept waking him up."

"Are you alright, Lady Strallan?"

"I am physically unharmed," Edith replied, "and well as one might expect after such an experience,"

In the back of her mind Edith knew that Murray would likely as not inform her family and she knew she had to make sure they did not find out everything. For the first time since the previous day she found she was thinking clearly. Anthony held her hand.

"I suppose you are planning to inform my father that I have yet again tarred the family name by being caught up in a prison siege," she said somewhat bitterly.

"If I don't then he will likely as not read about it, Lady Strallan,"

"That is true enough but my husband was a true hero and brought things to a tidy conclusion."

"So I am led to believe," Murray said.

"But still they will find some way to hold it against Anthony for leading me into potential danger but I do not blame him for anything at all."

The "anything at all" carried implications of the jilting as well, Anthony noticed, and he felt fully vindicated.

Edith fixed her eyes on Murray.

"No doubt you are aware of my past association," the word tasted nasty on her lips, "with Mr Gregson. I had unfinished business with him of a personal nature because I was living in a flat paid for by his newspaper. We resolved this before things took the turn that they did. You may tell my father and grandmother this and they have no reason to suspect otherwise although there are more personal things that I would prefer them not to know unless it becomes absolutely unavoidable but if I do not tell you then you cannot tell them."

"I quite understand, Lady Strallan,"

"Mr Gregson tried to claim me back despite the fact he will shortly be on trial for his life. It did not matter to him that I am happily married. I am unharmed physically and I fully intend to consult Dr Clarkson when I return home with regard to the disturbed sleep."

"It is good to make your acquaintance, Sir Anthony," Murray said.

"No doubt you have heard all sorts from Lady Grantham about me?"

"It is a while since I have spoken to Lady Grantham," Murray cleared his throat, "but even with her fixed opinions, even she cannot deny that you averted potential tragedy by your actions."

"I had to do something, Mr Murray. Lady Strallan is everything to me. She is my reason for living and breathing. Without her...well I am truly nothing."

He tightened his hold on Edith's hand and she smiled at him; even now she could not believe how fortunate she felt to be loved by this big gentle and incredibly brave man.

"I am sure everything will be well, Lady Strallan," Murray said, "You have a truly devoted husband there."

"Thank you," Edith said, "I count my blessings daily and he is by far my greatest one."

"I think it would be best if I informed your father as soon as possible before the rags get hold of the dirt," Murray said.

Murray left soon after.

"You handled that rather well," Anthony said.

"Well, I didn't really tell him anything did I? The matter of the pregnancy and miscarriage, well that remains between us. The hospital doctor will no doubt have written to Clarkson by now."

OO

Murray hastened to the railway station where he took an express service to York which should, with any luck, have him there by evening. He wasn't exactly sure he believed what Edith had told him but it would be her word against his if he chose to dispute matters.

OO

Grayling turned up shortly afterward and they sat. Edith had sent for tea.

"Are you alright Lady Strallan?" Grayling asked.

She shook her head.

"Not really Inspector. I am very tired because I got no sleep on account of nightmares. I just want to get away from this impersonal hotel and return to Locksley where I can be alone with my husband and our staff and begin to come to terms with what happened."

"You can go home," Grayling said, "I just came to see how you were."

"That's very kind of you Inspector; I will be alright, given time. We had a visit from Mr Murray, my father's solicitor this morning."

"Yes I am sorry about that but I felt he should come to get your perspective on things before he went to your father. You are of age after all."

"I can live with it," Edith yawned, "I'm sorry but I am so tired. I did not sleep last night and I kept waking Anthony up."

Anthony tightened his arm around her.

"So has Gregson changed his plea?"

"I'm afraid not but he is in solitary confinement now; his cell is searched regularly although his visitation privileges have been indefinitely suspended."

"Why wasn't he searched prior to the visit?" Anthony asked, "I understood that was routine procedure."

"He was searched but the weapon was extremely well concealed for he was clearly taking no chances of being sussed."

"I feel for that guard's family."

"He was a widower with no children and his wife died of Spanish flu. He lived with his older spinster sister and their elderly parents."

"Still, I should have screamed, made some noise but I could not make a sound and I could not even tell him to look out."

"Lady Strallan, Mr Gregson is a desperate man who clearly felt he had nothing left to lose. Your silence may well have saved your life because otherwise he could well have stabbed you instead of, or as well as, the guard."

"He would have lost his only bargaining chip had he done that," Anthony said gently, "It was not your fault my darling,"

"Your husband is quite correct, Lady Strallan," Grayling said with solemnity.

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"You feel bad because you are a decent compassionate human being with a strong moral compass,"

"Well it must have veered off north for a time," Edith said, "Else I would never have agreed to the sordid proposition of being Gregson's mistress in the first place, he would never have murdered his wife in the desperate hope I might then marry him and this whole situation would never have come about."

"We can't know what would have happened," Grayling said, "What you are suffering is survivor guilt and I daresay your husband could tell you something about that from his war experience,"

"I certainly could," Anthony shivered slightly; pushing to the back of his mind memories he would sooner forget, "We will go home and have a talk with Dr Clarkson who should be able to give you a sedative to enable you to sleep properly."

"You are very fortunate, Lady Strallan," Grayling said, "You have a very loving and devoted husband who would do anything for you,"

"I know," Edith kissed Anthony's cheek, "he truly was a hero yesterday."

"He certainly was," Grayling agreed.

"Trust me when I say I was terrified," Anthony admitted, "because I knew that one false move could cost me everything that ever mattered to me. But if I learnt anything during my military service it is this; true courage is not the absence of fear but the ability to act in spite of it."

"Never have I heard a truer word spoken," Grayling said.

OO

Early that afternoon they were on their way back to Yorkshire; Perkins drove them steadily yet as speedily as he dared. Edith wanted to sleep but feared the dreams she would have. She nestled close to Anthony, breathing in his masculine scent. After the previous day he was more of a dashing hero to her than ever for he had saved not only her moral reputation, by marrying her, but also her life. She made up her mind that she would express her deep love and gratitude in a wifely sense as soon as she was rested. The depth of love and heroism he had shown was something she knew her family could never appreciate or understand because they did not know or respect him the way she did. She was glad for that in a way because it made him hers in a sense they would never grasp.

OO

"My Lord," Carson came into the library just before dinner that evening. Cora and Violet were also present but Mary was dining at Crawley House with Matthew and Isobel.

"What is it Carson?"

"My lord, Mr Murray is here to see you. He says it concerns Lady Strallan,"


	21. Chapter 21 Return to Locksley

**Chapter 21**

"Edith hasn't been arrested has she?" Cora asked.

"Nothing like that Lady Grantham," Murray reassured,

"Then what on earth has happened?" Violet demanded to know.

Robert invited Murray to sit and he did.

"Yesterday afternoon Lady Strallan visited Gregson in prison to sort out a domestic matter related to the flat she lived in while she was his mistress; the flat she claimed was paid for by the _Sketch _newspaper but which I suspect was paid for by him."

"You mean my daughter was a kept woman?" Robert was aghast.

"It looks that way, Lord Grantham," Murray acquiesced, "I did get a hint that Lady Strallan had some personal agenda related to the prison visit but, as she did not elucidate, I am as much in the dark as you are."

"What happened?" Violet asked, "Surely you have not come all this way just to tell us that?"

"You are correct in that, Lady Grantham," Murray swallowed, "it would appear that Gregson managed to smuggle a knife into the visit. He stabbed the guard in attendance – who died not long after – and held Lady Strallan hostage threatening to kill her,"

Cora's face was ashen, "My poor darling daughter," she whispered.

"It's alright Lady Grantham, Lady Strallan is physically unharmed. Sir Anthony and Inspector Grayling of Scotland Yard – who conducted the investigation into the death of Gregson's wife – were able to diffuse the situation. As a result they will both now have to give evidence at Gregson's trial since the murder of the guard has been added to the charge sheet so to speak. Therefore you should be prepared for some muck raking once the trial begins proper."

"Is she alright?" Cora asked.

"She is understandably shaken; she and Sir Anthony will be returning to Yorkshire today but I respectfully request she be left in peace to come to terms with her ordeal. Sir Anthony is a magnificent fellow by all accounts. Whatever you think of him he showed tremendous courage. Gregson clearly underestimated Sir Anthony's physical strength on account of his injury which proved his undoing. Gregson is now in solitary confinement until he comes to trial and all privileges are suspended. But Sir Anthony's love and devotion to your daughter should never be called into question."

"We both took our time to realise that," Violet said, "He always loved her and all we ever wanted was for her to be happy but we made things intolerably difficult for them."

"Would you care to join us for dinner Murray?" Robert asked.

"Thank you Lord Grantham; I have scarcely had a bite all day so it would be most welcome."

Robert rang for Carson.

"Carson, Murray will be joining us for dinner so please ensure a place is laid for him."

"Very good, my Lord." Carson said.

OO

It was just beginning to get dark as they finally drew up outside Locksley. Anthony put his arm around his wife and led her inside. She had dozed a little on the drive north but he knew she was afraid of sleeping. He understood in a way for had he not dreaded the night when he returned from the war.

He settled her on the library sofa before he asked for some wine and brandy to be brought in.

"I'm so tired, Anthony," she sighed, "but I fear to sleep."

He nuzzled her neck.

"I know my love; I will get Dr Clarkson to come."

"Thank you my darling."

Anthony placed the call telling Clarkson nothing other than that Lady Strallan had had an unpleasant experience in London which had led to troubled sleep.

He held Edith close to him as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder; inhaling his masculine scent. He kissed her, nuzzling her neck and shoulder affectionately. She relaxed against him.

"I do love you so much," she murmured.

"I love you too my darling," he stroked her back with the fingers of his good hand.

"Dr Clarkson is here, Sir Anthony" the butler announced.

"Splendid, please show him in and ensure we are not disturbed,"

"Very good Sir Anthony,"

OO

Clarkson walked in carrying his medical bag. He was casually attired.

Anthony indicated a chair and Clarkson sat. Anthony offered him a drink which he politely declined.

"How are you, Lady Strallan?" Clarkson asked, "I received a letter from Dr Jameson in London concerning your miscarriage. I trust all is well?"

"I have had a monthly visit since which was nothing out of the ordinary," she looked apologetically at her husband who shrugged. Edith knew that most men were not comfortable discussing women's health.

"That's a good sign all is well," Clarkson consulted the letter, "I agree with his assessment that you should have no problems carrying a child to full term in future but I will be here to look after you should you fall pregnant. I will not allow the same mistake as happened with Lady Sybil."

"That was not your fault, Dr Clarkson," Edith said, "It was my father's fault because he favoured Sir Philip Tapsell's opinion over yours but I think he has punished himself for it ever since but to be honest the idea of pregnancy and childbirth terrifies me because of that, especially after what happened with Anthony's first wife."

"That terrifies me too," Anthony admitted.

"We will discuss your concerns about that when we need to," Clarkson said.

Anthony tightened his arm around his wife.

Clarkson listened while they told him about what had happened at the prison the previous day.

"I was terrified Dr Clarkson. I owe my life to my husband and I am so proud of him. Gregson underestimated him because of his injury."

"It's not like your family haven't always underestimated me on account of that," Anthony replied yet without any trace of bitterness in his voice.

"So you did not sleep?"

"I tried but every time I closed my eyes I relived it and I woke up screaming. Anthony was very good and having him there was a huge comfort but we were in a hotel in a strange bed which probably did not help,"

"Your husband is no stranger to nightmares induced by life experience," Clarkson said.

"Yes I know," Edith said. Anthony had not told her much about his post war experience but she knew enough.

"Being back at home should go a long way towards making you feel more settled," Clarkson said, "I am going to give you a herbal sedative which you mix with either water or warm milk, whatever your preference, and it will work pretty quickly. I prefer not to give laudanum to women, unless they are in great pain, because in my experience they are much more susceptible to addiction."

"Thank you," Edith said and Anthony nodded his thanks too.

"Did he hurt you physically?" Clarkson asked.

"No, the knife did not touch me fortunately. He murdered the guard who was in the room so we will both need to give evidence at the trial now which I would not have had to do had he stuck with the murder of his wife. I must confess that makes me feel rather anxious."

"You are a very courageous woman Lady Strallan," Clarkson said, "You are lucky enough to have a devoted husband and I know he will look after you."

"I certainly will," Anthony asserted, "My beautiful wife gave me back my life and my confidence. She needs me now in a way I never expected she would and I will not let you down my darling."

"I will come and see you in the morning, Lady Strallan, and rest assured, Lord Grantham will not find out what happened from me,"

"Thank you," Edith said, "I will need to tell them before the trial although it could be all over tomorrow morning's editions and they will read about it anyway."

OO

Clarkson left. Edith sent for a maid and instructed her to mix the sedative with warm milk.

She carried the cup upstairs, Anthony close behind. She helped him undress glad that they had no need for nightwear given that they were in their own home and it was very warm out. She undressed and slipped into bed beside him and he drew her close. They shared a tender kiss which made her tingle as she smiled thinking about how she would thank him in the truest wifely sense once she felt better.

"Drink your sedative my love," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder.

Edith drank the warm liquid which did not taste altogether unpleasant. Anthony cuddled her close and gradually her eyelids fluttered and her eyes closed. Anthony tightened his arm around her and moments later he was asleep too.


	22. Chapter 22 Mind of a murderer

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: I apologise that Gregson is in this chapter rather a lot more than our favourite couple but needs must.**

When Edith next awoke she was lying beside her beloved husband; her head resting on his chest. The sunlight was streaming into their east facing bedchamber. He was awake and she thought he had never looked more gorgeous to her than he did at that moment. His eyes seemed bluer than ever.

"How are you this morning my love?" he asked her.

"I feel much better," she smiled. She did feel good; she felt rested and at peace.

"You certainly look better," his hand trailed down her naked back, "you have some colour in your cheeks at any rate; yesterday you looked like you would break."

"I felt that fragile," she admitted, "but I am worried about the trial, about seeing him again knowing what he did to that guard and what he tried to do to me."

"I will be there with you my darling,"

"I know," she kissed him, "your eyes look bluer than ever today,"

"Would you be flirting with me Lady Strallan?" he teased.

"Of course, ladies like to flirt with handsome heroes like you," she nestled as close to his warm body as she could.

"I love you my darling," she whispered.

"I love you too," he kissed her; "I intend to look after you properly as a husband should because with you by my side anything is possible and if you need to talk about anything then I am here for you."

"I know," she whispered, "nothing will give me greater strength than to stand in court with the man I love and make sure that monster gets a rope around his neck although I think hanging is too quick and good. I am just worried that my nerve will fail me at the moment when I need to be strong."

"I will be there my love and when it's all over I will take you on a long holiday to Europe where we can just enjoy being married and have a proper honeymoon."

"I like the sound of that," she murmured.

OO

Gregson lay on the bunk in his cell

It was very quiet in solitary as the cell doors were considerably thicker but he had learnt to distinguish sounds like the soft footfalls of whatever guard was assigned to unlock the grill and push yet another plate of inedible slop into his cell, the snap as the grill was closed, the receding footsteps and jangling of keys

He had noticed considerable hostility from the guards in the last few hours and knew they hated him for killing one of their own but he was beyond remorse; he felt no guilt at all. The stupid oaf had got in his way and attempted to come between him and Lady Edith; it was hardly Gregson's fault that they had not searched him properly so enabling the knife to enter the equation.

He knew the noose was tightening at least metaphorically around his neck.

Lady Edith had been more beautiful than he remembered. He was relieved she had lost the brat as that could have been used to exert a hold over him. He flushed as he remembered how aroused her fear had made him; how her resistance had made him hard with longing as he had torn her dress. He had meant to push her down on the table and take her again for his own not caring about her husband. She needed a real man and she had never complained when she was with him before. Hell her husband could not even hold her properly; he seethed when he remembered how Sir Anthony had bested him and taken him by surprise. That was his one regret, underestimating the strength Sir Anthony Strallan possessed in his one functioning arm. Gregson hated him for his heroism because he knew he would not have displayed the same courage had their positions been reversed. He had shirked his moral duty to fight in the Great War and received a couple of white feathers for it. He dug his nails into his palms.

He had known from the way Edith & Anthony looked at each other that he had lost her and in truth she had begun slipping away from him weeks before when she had told him she loved someone else but he was too pig-headed and bloody minded to give up. He still wanted her; she had given him what his wife had, through no fault of her own, been unable to. Now he thought about it the sex with Maureen had never been up to much even before her insanity took hold.

The idea that the woman you coveted had abandoned you in your darkest hour would have driven weaker men to suicide but Gregson had no intention of changing his plea. He knew they would find it very uncomfortable to relive the moments in court and he intended to enjoy their discomfort. Besides if he changed his plea things would speed up and while he hated this half life, locked up in a dingy cell without company, it was life. He was breathing and blood still flowed in his veins. He closed his eyes; he could not have Edith but no one could stop the lurid sexual fantasies he entertained about her. Her family would also suffer because the press would bring up once again about how she had been his mistress. She might have a different surname now and belong to a man who obviously loved and intended to take care of her but she had been his first; in body although not in spirit and in his dreams she was his.

He smiled as he thought about how uncomfortable she would be in court and he would take that to the scaffold with him. He was under no illusions, for he knew that he would hang, but he did not intend hastening that process by changing his plea to please anybody.

OO

**GREGSON TO FACE SECOND MURDER CHARGE**

_Mr Michael Gregson, former Editor of the Daily Sketch, is to face a second murder charge after stabbing to death prison guard Albert Hancock on Tuesday._

_Mr Gregson, 33, is currently detained awaiting trial for the murder of his wife, Mrs Maureen Gregson._

_Gregson stabbed Hancock, 45, with a weapon he had smuggled into the prison visiting area where he was receiving a visit from his former mistress Lady Edith Strallan (née Crawley), He subsequently held Lady Strallan hostage and threatened to kill her._

_The day was saved by Inspector James Grayling of Scotland Yard and Sir Anthony Strallan, Lady Edith's husband, who successfully disarmed Mr Gregson and held him in place until he could be taken away. Mr Gregson is currently in solitary confinement with all visiting privileges suspended. The act of disarming was no mean feat since Sir Anthony Strallan lost the use of his right hand and arm as the result of a war injury. Lady Strallan's clothing was torn which suggests that intimate physical assault was intended although not carried out but she sustained no physical injury other than symptoms of shock._

_The investigation into how Gregson managed to smuggle a knife into a prison visit despite being routinely searched is ongoing. Since this incident Gregson will now be tried on two counts of wilful murder and the trial is expected to commence next month._


	23. Chapter 23 Quality time

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: After the tension of recent chapters I thought we would have a bit of fluff as our favourite couple actually get to enjoy a bit of quality time together.**

Anthony looked a touch grim when Edith arrived at breakfast; he had gone ahead of her as she was washing her hair.

He handed her the newspaper and Edith read it.

"My family won't like this," she sighed, "it makes me out to be some kind of woman of loose morals."

"Which you are not," he touched her hand.

"It makes you out to be the hero that you are though; apart from the fact it makes out you were able to disarm Gregson in spite of your injury not because it enabled him to grossly underestimate your physical strength."

Anthony drained the dregs of his coffee cup.

"No doubt your father and grandmother will come calling soon enough," he said, "would you like to take a nice long walk today? We could maybe get some lunch at a country pub and just enjoy being alone together,"

"Oh Anthony darling, that would be simply lovely,"

"Jolly good," he said.

"And when we get back here I intend to completely seduce my dashing heroic husband as a reward for saving my life."

"That sounds jolly nice too," he smiled.

She reached out her hand and traced his cheek with her fingertips. He caught hold of her hand.

"I really love you, Lady Strallan," he whispered.

"I love you too, my darling," she said.

OO

"Of course I've read it Robert," Violet said, "Why else would I be here?"

Violet had come from the Dower house immediately after breakfast.

"It tells it like it is," Cora said.

"But it makes Edith look like a brazen hussy; is it necessary to remind everyone she was his mistress?"

"Mama, Edith is a respectable married woman now," Robert said.

"The public have long memories for scandal, Robert,"

"I know that but once the trial is over it will get forgotten."

"I really hope you're right," Violet said.

OO

Edith & Anthony enjoyed their long walk in the warm summer day. She was close to him and he kept his arm around her. Every so often they would stop to share a deep tender kiss. She pressed close to him; looking deep into his eyes. They flirted subtly the whole day, not so much with words but with searching looks and soft gentle caresses. Edith felt incredibly happy and he had absorbed her mood.

They stopped for lunch at a quiet country pub and sat outside in the warm sunshine eating bread, cheese and a selection of cold meats. They sipped wine and sat very near each other, holding hands between bites.

"This is what our lives _should_ be," Edith whispered, "not worrying about giving evidence in court and what my family will think of me."

"I know my darling and I promise you that, once Gregson's trial is over, we can have the life together that you want and so richly deserve."

They shared a tender kiss and Edith gently massaged the small of her husband's back.

His breath caught in his throat, "My god, I really do love you," he said gently.

They walked back to Locksley hand in hand; their bodies rocking with laughter over a couple of funny war anecdotes Anthony had told. They both felt completely relaxed and at ease; the Gregson-related problems temporarily at least shifted to the back of their minds.

OO

The butler smiled when he saw them; seeing his master so content and relaxed cheered his soul no end for he had been with Anthony through many a dark day when he had first returned from the war, injured and screaming through the night and the hopeless despair after he had jilted Edith. His new mistress was a breath of fresh air for she genuinely loved and looked after their master. She had made him blissfully happy. The butler had read the papers so knew there were trying times ahead but he had no doubt that his master and mistress would get through them on account of their bond and their united front against adversity and all life threw at them.

OO

They were brought tea in the library and sat to relax. Every muscle they possessed ached after their long walk. Edith loved the library at Locksley for the volumes were all well read and well used by comparison to the library at Downton which was largely for show. She had quiet fantasies about long winter evenings where they would read from the classics and toast crumpets by an open fire. By winter the Gregson trial would long be over; he would, hopefully, have been dispatched to hell by way of a hangman's expertise and life would finally be everything she had ever wanted it to be and all the more complete because she bore the name of the only man she had ever loved. With any luck by then she would also be bearing his child.

OO

They had dinner which, like most of the day, was a time of subtle flirtations and merriment. Anthony was glad to see his beloved wife so happy and relaxed so he did not mention the impending trial when tensions would once again cloud their horizon.

He concentrated on her happiness.

OO

Edith sat beside her husband; enjoying being held close to his strong warm body.

She kissed him and he responded exploring her mouth with his. He drew her close to him and began to stroke her back, caressing her spine and the curve of her buttocks. His touch sent shivers through her as it made her all too aware of the desire for him which burned in her loins. She moved onto his lap, sitting astride him so she could feel the maximum caressing effect of his developing erection as she became aware of how deliciously wet with desire she was for him.

"Anthony," she whispered, "I want you so much that every fibre of my body aches to feel you inside me. I want my big strong heroic husband to make me his time and time again. Take me to our bed my darling because every part of me is absolutely screaming to have you inside me."

"Stand up," he whispered.

She did so.

He lifted her with his strong left arm and carried her upstairs to their bedchamber.

She began to undress him;, removing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt as her mouth began to caress the hollow of his neck. Shivers ran through him.

"Oh god Edith, that undoes me every time because your mouth feels so erotic,"

Her tongue swirled around his erect nipples as her hands caressed his back. She had undressed him and her hands cupped his buttocks pulling him close to her, sighing as she imagined his stiffness stirring her into a lather of desire.

His mouth caressed her nipples in turn, gently sucking and licking at her pert firm breasts. Edith shivered violently.

"Oh Anthony," her breath caught in her throat. Her husband looked so incredibly magnificent naked.

He gently pushed her back on the bed and straddled her.

"Anthony," she murmured. She had planned on seducing him but being seduced was much nicer. She would give everything she had, everything she was, to the experience and not purely because he had saved her life.

Edith felt waves of desire wash over her as he caressed her intimate space. She pushed up against his thrust, shivering violently as a series of climaxes gripped and shook her and she dug her nails into his back.

"Oh God Edith," he gasped, "Don't stop doing that, it feels so good."

"Oh god Anthony, I love you so much," she screamed loudly, not caring who heard her expression of pleasure at her husband's ministrations. Gregson had never made her feel this good; his touch had never made her tingle and turn into a quivering emotional wreck.

"Oh God Edith," his mouth claimed her neck, kissing and licking the hollow which sent her aquiver again before exploring her mouth with a deep hunger she had never known the like of before as he gently nibbled her lips. Every muscle in Anthony's body ached, well the ones he could feel and he was slicked with sweat and so consumed with desire for his beloved wife and she was giving everything back as her nails dug into his back and then his buttocks, clawing him and driving him crazy. He believed that when a man's back bore a woman's nail marks he belonged to her and there was nothing Sir Anthony Strallan wanted more than to belong body and soul to his beloved Lady Strallan.

"Oh god Edith," he screamed as he filled her with himself and she moaned as moments later she was flooded with her own desire for him.

They lay together; Edith nestling in the crook of his good arm and enjoying his nearness as she rested her head on his chest. They did not speak for some time as their breathing was ragged.

"Oh Anthony, that was absolutely mind shatteringly incredible." she gasped when she could speak.

"It certainly was," he gasped, "You have taken years off me."

"You have never been too old for me, Sir Anthony Strallan," she whispered, "You have always been exactly the man I wanted."

"You are the only woman I have ever wanted," he whispered, "We belong together, Lady Edith Strallan, and I will take care of you."

"You already do," she whispered, "and thank you for such a lovely day."

"You're welcome my darling; there will be many more to come I promise."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, It was the perfect end to a perfect day and the best part of it was that no one would ever be able to take the memory of it away from them; not Michael Gregson, not Lady Grantham, no one. It was their private memory and would always remain so no matter what else happened.


	24. Chapter 24 Dinner at Downton

**Chapter 24**

**Two weeks later**

Edith & Anthony were getting ready to go out. They had been invited for dinner at Downton. It was the first time Edith had seen her family in some time although she had spoken to Cora on the telephone a couple of times. Anthony was agitated; the prospect of dinner at Downton always made him incredibly nervous.

"It will be fine my love," Edith reassured.

In two days time Gregson's murder trial would begin at the Old Bailey so they planned to travel down the following day after breakfast although they would not be required immediately because the proceedings would commence with the murder of Maureen Gregson.

Edith tried to conceal her growing anxiety but the fact that Anthony kept grasping her hand and whispering that everything would be alright told her that she was not doing a convincing enough job. His soft reassuring words meant the world to her though. She knew that only having him there by her side would get her through the ordeal to come and the very idea of seeing Gregson again made her feel sick to the stomach.

Carson made polite conversation.

"How are you, Lady Edith?"

"I'm fine thank you Carson; I will just be glad when our part in this trial is over."

"You just need to tell the truth, my lady. They can't find him innocent if he is not."

"They found Mr Bates guilty when he wasn't; in this case Gregson getting acquitted would be a disaster."

"I am sure all will be well, my lady." Carson reassured.

"Thank you Carson," Edith forced a smile as Anthony put his arm around her.

"Sir Anthony and Lady Strallan," Carson announced.

OO

"How are you Edith?" Cora asked.

"I am fine Mama, I will just be relieved when it's all over and he's in hell where he belongs," Edith shivered, "I really don't want to see him again,"

"You have Anthony beside you my darling, you won't be alone,"

"I know," Edith smiled, "His strength and love will see us both through it and what doesn't kill us can only make us stronger."

OO

"Anthony dear chap," Robert put his hand on Anthony's left shoulder, "I can't thank you enough for coming to Edith's rescue; by the accounts I have heard you were every bit the hero. I am still ashamed that it has taken me so long to realise just what you mean to each other but I am jolly glad and honoured to call you my son-in-law,"

"Edith is everything to me, Lord Grantham," Anthony replied, "I did what was necessary."

"Well make sure you both take a long holiday after this," Robert said,

"Oh we intend to," Anthony replied, "I owe your beautiful daughter a honeymoon and a lifetime of loving."

OO

Dinner was quiet. Edith was tense but there was no further mention of Gregson's trial and the newspaper article about the prison siege for which she and Anthony were rather relieved. Edith tensed when Mary approached.

"I just wanted to say you had a lucky escape," she said.

"I certainly did," Edith swallowed hard, "I would never have got involved with him if I had had any idea just what he is capable of."

"Did that prison guard have any family?"

"Inspector Grayling told us that Mr Hancock was a widower with no children; his wife died of Spanish flu and he lived with his unmarried sister and their parents" Anthony replied.

Anthony was somewhat surprised when Mary kissed him on the cheek.

"Edith and I have not always got on but I would have hated anything bad to happen so thank you for saving her,"

"Your sister means everything to me, Lady Mary, so I did what was necessary."

"I am sorry for all the unpleasant and charitable thoughts I have had about you in the past," Mary flushed, "I know now that you are more than worthy of my sister and not just because she chose you a long time ago, I'm actually rather pleased to have a hero for a brother-in-law."

"Thank you, Lady Mary," Anthony was astounded and Edith later whispered. "Make the most of it; she isn't exactly forthcoming with compliments.

OO

Soon afterwards they went home to Locksley. Their bags had been packed for their impending trip to London.

Edith helped her husband undress and they lay in bed together.

"Tonight wasn't so bad," Edith said.

"No I suppose not," he agreed as he began to nuzzle her neck and shoulder, "we _will _get through this my love and I know that you will come through with flying colours."

"Anything is possible with you beside me my love," she looked into his eyes, "you have been a total rock all through this; such a comfort and such strength I don't know how I would have got through without you."

"The woman I love deserves no less," he said, "If it wasn't for me you would not have been in that situation in the first place."

"You know I don't blame you for that my love,"

"I still blame myself sometimes but your forgiveness meant everything to me."

They shared a tender kiss.

""I need you to rest my darling," he whispered, "we have a long journey and a busy few days ahead so I am sure you want to be at your best,"

She settled down into the crook of his good arm and rested her head on his chest.

"You're more than my husband," she whispered, "and you're not just the love of my life but you're my best friend as well."

"You're my best friend too, Lady Strallan," he murmured, "and no man could ask for a more devoted or desirable wife either,"

They fell asleep; their bodies entwined.

OO

After breakfast the following morning Perkins drove them into York so they could catch the train to London. They settled into a First Class compartment and Edith nestled close to him.

"It'll be alright my darling, I promise," he said.

"I really don't want to see him; not even across a crowded courtroom," she shivered, "knowing what he is capable of and what he has done and tried to do leaves me cold and I am afraid,"

"I'm here for you my darling," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I know. You give me the strength to do this; I would fall apart if not for you." she looked into his blue eyes, " my darling, he took so much from me and I let him; including what should have been yours on our wedding night. He took my confidence and sullied my reputation, which you gave me back in your name. I have never hated anyone as much as I hate him and I shudder to think I ever thought I might be able to love him. I was fond of him to begin with but you were always the one to whom my heart belonged."

Her body tensed with sobs as he held her close and comforted her while letting her cry, "Sssh my love, I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"I know," she whispered.

OO

They arrived at their hotel and settled in. They then went for a short walk and dined. They knew they would spend the next few days waiting around at the old Bailey waiting to be called and they would not be able to sit in on the trial until after they had given their evidence. Edith sensed that it would be a long and lonely few days but at least they would have each other and for that they were both grateful.

OO

On the eve of the first day of his trial Michael Gregson paced the floor of his cell. He was still in solitary confinement for his own safety as other prisoners had expressed malice towards him. He hated the long lonely hours that seemed weeks in their passing. At least he might get a snatch of fresh air the next few days when being transferred to the armoured van for transportation to the Old Bailey. More than once he had toyed with the idea of trying to escape but decided that he was a lot safer in His Majesty's custody for he had received some quite vicious hate mail since the siege had been reported.

He still felt no remorse and no desire to change his plea.

He knew that he would not see Edith for a few days because the trial would deal with Maureen's murder first as it was the crime for which he had originally been arrested and detained. Being in the same building would be something he supposed although he knew he would get no direct contact with her. He was still entertaining lewd sexual fantasies about Edith and he nursed a violent hatred towards Anthony for both besting him and being the man Edith truly loved.

He smirked; he looked forward to seeing their physical discomfort as they gave their evidence but first he would have days where he had to sit and listen to what he had done in some detail. He was able to close his mind off from such things; indeed this might work in his favour as it would give the impression that he had simply given up rather than the fact he was bored.

He lay on his bunk and closed his eyes for a moment; tomorrow was another day.


	25. Chapter 25 Calm before the storm

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: I forgot to mention but in this story I have imagined that Matthew did not have his car accident after seeing his son for the first time.**

After Edith & Anthony had gone home, the family congregated in the library.

"I think that some of us at least ought to go to London," Mary said, "I know Edith & I have never been friends but I feel for her in this. She will find it difficult and as her family, shouldn't we provide moral support to her and Anthony?"

"Bravo!" Isobel said, "I was about to suggest the same thing."

"We can stay with Rosamund I imagine," Robert said, "I think she is back home now but you realise we probably won't be able to discuss the finer points of the case with either of them since they are witnesses."

"Well I am sure Murray could clarify things with regard to legality," Matthew said, "Civil law is different of course so I am not sure of my ground. At any rate I think they would be glad of moral support."

"I agree," Isobel said. She had not forgotten when she and Anthony had found Edith in the London hospital after Gregson's arrest but she knew that Edith did not want her family to know about the miscarriage or even that she had been pregnant at all.

Robert glanced at his watch.

"It's too late to sort anything out tonight because Rosamund doesn't keep late hours as a rule and Murray won't be in his office until Monday morning," he turned to Cora, "Will you be joining us?"

Cora shook her head.

"No, I will stay put here. We don't want to overwhelm them."

"I can manage things here if Matthew wants to go," Tom said.

"Well Edith has always seen Matthew as more of an ally," Mary said.

"I'll come," Matthew said.

"Well, it could be a busy couple of weeks so I suggest we all get some rest," Robert said, "I will telephone Rosamund tomorrow. Mary, get Anna to pack for you and I will inform Bates."

They all went their separate ways to bed.

OO

Edith had given her family the name and number of the hotel where she and Anthony would be staying for the duration of the trial. They were having after dinner coffee when one of the hotel staff came across to their table. It was the Sunday evening and Edith was beginning to feel queasy at the prospect of what was to come.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lady Strallan but there is a Lady Mary Crawley on the telephone for you,"

"Thank you," Edith said. She glanced at Anthony who raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Edith followed the hotel man to the telephone.

"Hello, Mary?"

"Edith," Mary said, "We, that is Matthew, myself, cousin Isobel and Papa thought you could use some moral support so we have come down to London. We're staying with Aunt Rosamund,"

"I don't know what to say; it's most unexpected," Edith stammered, "but thank you."

"We're not sure what we can and can't talk about with you but Papa will be telephoning Murray in the morning and we will be in court every day."

Edith was surprised to find tears pricking her eyes.

"I really am touched, Mary, after what I have done to blacken the family name in recent months."

Mary laughed. "Mr Pamuk and I did that first a long time ago but you're respectably married now. We're at Rosamund's if you and Anthony want to come around for drinks but if not we will see you in the morning,"

"I'll talk to him but don't wait up on the off chance. I know Aunt Rosamund doesn't stay up too late,"

"We'll see you soon," Mary said, "She cleared her throat, "Edith?"

"Yes?"

"I really think we ought to try and put our past differences behind us. Sybil would hate the fact that we still quarrelled. I really am happy that you finally got to marry the man you love and I really am sorry for everything I said about him in the past,"

"I'm sorry for what I have said in the past as well and I am sorry about the Turkish Ambassador thing too."

"The war changed us all, Edith," Mary said, "Anyone who claims otherwise is either dead or lying."

The line became crackly so they said goodnight.

OO

Anthony was surprised but pleased when Edith told him about her conversation with Mary.

"It sounds promising," he said, "I have always been sorry that you and Mary did not get along and it might help you get through the next couple of weeks if you can finally lay past hurts to rest."

"Sybil would have been pleased," Edith said, "Oh Anthony I do miss her."

He put his good hand on her shoulder. "I know my love. I can't begin to imagine how Tom must feel but at least he has the baby. I did not even have that when Maud died. When all this is over perhaps I might have a little man to man talk with him because I know how he feels."

"I'm sure that would help him a lot," Edith said, "I can't even imagine what it must be like to lose the person you love most in the world. I know I lost you for a time but not in that sense,"

Anthony finished his coffee and took her hand in his.

"How do you feel about spending the evening or, what is left of it, at your aunt's? It would be good to have company although obviously I would like to stay alone with you. After all they have made the effort to come down to show us moral support and it would be rather rude to snub that."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes it would be rather nice."

They went to the hotel reception desk and Edith gave them Rosamund's address and asked them to order a taxi.

OO

"Come in," Rosamund said as they hovered in the doorway.

They walked in to the room and Rosamund gestured to them to sit.

"It's wonderful to see you," Rosamund gushed, "It's been too long,"

"No doubt you are aware of our situation," Edith said

"Yes I am, just because I have been away does not mean I haven't read the papers. I hope you are alright?"

"The experience in the prison was terrifying to say the least," Edith said, "But I am fortunate to have a very heroic husband."

"I always told Mama the two of you belonged together," Rosamund said.

"Well we are very content," Anthony said, holding Edith's hand, "and once this is over we will be having a long holiday."

"You both deserve it," Rosamund said, "Hopefully you will help put Mr Gregson at the end of a rope where it seems he belongs,"

"We really should not talk about this until I have checked things with Murray," Robert said.

"Quite right," Matthew said.

"Thank you so much for coming," Edith said, "You have no idea what it means to me."

"And to me," Anthony said.

"I may not say it nearly often enough, Edith, and I certainly haven't always shown it but I really do love you, Edith," Robert said, "You are my daughter and although I might not always have approved of your actions I am very proud of the young woman you have become as well as the fact that, despite my past interference, you have finally found happiness with a good decent and honourable man who, in my estimation, has proved himself more than worthy of you many times over,"

"Thank you Lord Grantham," Anthony was astounded.

Edith hugged her father who held her close.

"Thank you Papa, I love you too,"

They sat around talking for a while and the atmosphere was fairly relaxed.

"Well we should be making a move," Anthony said, "Edith and I need to return to our hotel and we all need some sleep as we have no idea what tomorrow will hold for any of us."

OO

Rosamund had gone to bed.

"That really meant a lot to them both Papa," Mary said,

"I meant every word," Robert said, "But Anthony is right; we don't know what the immediate future will bring so we ought to get some sleep,"

OO

Edith lay in bed beside her husband.

"That went rather well," she said, "I must admit I didn't think I would ever get full support from my family but what Papa said, well I found it hard not to cry."

"At least I know I am finally accepted," Anthony replied, "That makes me feel a lot better too because I always wanted his blessing."

They shared a deep tender kiss as Edith snuggled close to her husband and best friend.

"Let's get some rest," Anthony whispered as he trailed his fingers down her naked back.

They fell asleep, their bodies entwined, but somehow at that point in time Edith was not worried about what was to come. She would worry about things only when she needed to; she felt protected and safe with her husband beside her. As far as she was concerned Michael Gregson could not longer hurt her.


	26. Chapter 26 The trial begins

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: Those who have read my fanfic **_**Breaking Point**_** will know that I am also a fan of Law & Order UK. I therefore thought it would be rather fun to call the Prosecutor at Gregson's trial James Steel – since he is one of my favourites in Law & Order UK - but this is not a crossover because, obviously, Law & Order UK is not set in the same time period as Downton.**

Anthony Strallan lay in his wife's arms enjoying the sensation of her hands caressing his back and her warm body pressed close to him. It was warm despite being fairly early in the morning. They were slicked with sweat after making love. She looked into his eyes.

"I feel close to you right now," she whispered, "I know I can get through anything with you beside me and the fact that Mary and I are getting along better makes the world of difference to my mood."

He pulled her close.

"I really can't wait to take you on the most romantic honeymoon any couple could have," he murmured into her ear, "There are so many wonderful places in Europe I would like to experience with you."

"I can't wait to experience them with you either," she whispered as she brushed the hollow of his neck with her lips.

OO

They met up with Robert, Matthew, Mary, Rosamund and Isobel close to the Old Bailey. Robert had spoken to Murray who had clarified that they could discuss the specifics of the case with regard to Mrs Gregson's murder as Edith would not be giving evidence about this aspect of the case.

They caught sight of DI Grayling and DS Rankin. Edith introduced them to her family. Grayling would be giving evidence that very day.

"I should not really be talking to you at all by rights," he said, "but I just wanted to wish you both luck."

"I feel a lot calmer about things at the moment," Edith said, "but I daresay that will change as the day draws nearer."

Anthony slipped his arm around her waist.

"You will be fine, Lady Strallan," Grayling said, "I have every faith in you."

Anthony offered Grayling his good hand.

"Best of luck to you too," he said.

OO

After another bowl of inedible prison slop for breakfast two guards came into Gregson's cell with his clothes. He was forced to endure the humiliation of a strip search; that is they watched him remove his prison issue garments, before he was allowed to dress in his own clothes. Gregson smirked as he realised that, for all his heroism, Edith's husband was not even able to dress himself without help.

He was led outside cuffed between two officers who were taking no chances. He was hustled into a prison van and made to sit for the short drive to the Old Bailey. He soon found himself in a cold dank holding cell in the bowels of the building which epitomised the British legal and judicial system.

No one spoke to him but he could feel the hostility all around. He recalled the letters he had received following the newspaper reporting of the day he had killed Hancock. The letters stated that he would be dead in no uncertain terms should he somehow manage to escape the noose and walk free. For the very first time since his arrest Michael Gregson began to feel afraid.

He was led up to the number one court. He saw the twelve men in the jury box looking impassive and sensed that those expressions would change over the course of the coming days. He saw Lord Grantham in the public gallery along with Lady Mary and Mr Matthew Crawley and two women he had not met in Scotland; namely Isobel and Rosamund. The way Lady Mary looked at him had the same force of hatred as a hurricane and he felt a cold blast from her direction chillier than a wind from Siberia.

"Will the prisoner at the bar please stand?" the judge said.

Gregson stood.

The clerk of the court said, "Would you please confirm your full name for court records?"

"Michael John Gregson."

"Michael Gregson you are charged that, on the evening of July third in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and twenty two you did wilfully murder Mrs Maureen Gregson. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty,"

A tall man, whom Gregson estimated to be in his late thirties, stood. He had sandy blond hair and an air of intelligence. This was the Prosecutor, Mr James Steel.

"The Prosecution will prove beyond reasonable doubt that Mr Gregson did indeed visit Mrs Maureen Gregson on the evening in question at the psychiatric institution in which she resided for the express purpose of giving her an overdose of her medication which you knew would prove fatal. Furthermore I will prove motive in that Mrs Gregson's mental condition prevented you from divorcing her legally to enable you to marry Lady Edith Crawley, now Lady Edith Strallan, who had been your mistress for a number of months."

"Please call your first witness, Mr Steel," the judge said.

"The Crown calls Detective Inspector James Grayling of Scotland Yard, Your Worship"

OO

"I wonder what is happening," Edith mused.

She and Anthony were in a room where witnesses waited to be called. They were alone. Anthony drew her close to him.

"Perhaps it is better we don't know my darling,"

She held and caressed his injured hand. She knew he could not feel it but he smiled as he looked down and saw what she was doing.

"I love you," she whispered, "more than I could ever love anyone."

"I know," he kissed her cheek, "I really do love you so much too; not just because you are the best wife anyone could ask for and because you help me with things I can't physically manage but because you make me feel years younger and complete for the first time in years. You make me feel good about myself for the first time in I don't know how long,"

"You are a good decent man with so much to offer," she rubbed his back lightly, "I truly want for nothing as your wife because you give me all the love I have ever needed and you let me be myself and love me for that," she kissed him and whispered, "maybe this is not the time to be talking about such matters but I would love to hold your baby in my arms, that is the only thing I don't have right now and that would truly make me complete. We have the rest of our lives together to realise that dream."

"Oh Edith," he whispered, "You really have no idea what becoming a father would mean to me,"

"I think I do, Anthony darling because I want the same thing."

He nuzzled her neck, "Then I suggest we spend the evenings we are down here waiting as an opportunity to work towards realising this dream. I want to see your stomach swollen with my child and I will take the best care of you."

"Let's get started tonight," she whispered.

OO

"So what did you find in Mrs Gregson's room, Inspector Grayling?" Steel asked.

"We found a medication bottle," Grayling replied, "It was sent for analysis and found to bear Mr Gregson's fingerprints and those of the prescribing physician who attended her before she was sectioned. He confirmed that he last prescribed these particular drugs for Mrs Gregson about a month before she was admitted to the institution and the doctor at the institution confirmed that the drugs Mrs Gregson has been taking since she was admitted are not the same type."

Gregson rubbed his temples; it was very warm in the courtroom and his head was throbbing but he forced himself to concentrate.

"So what conclusion do you draw from this Inspector Grayling?" Steel asked.

"My colleague, Detective Sergeant Rankin and myself, conclude that Mr Gregson took the medication with him that evening to visit his wife; something which incidentally he had not done for some time according to visiting records, with the express intention of administering a fatal overdose."


	27. Chapter 27 Rex Vs Gregson

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: I could not resist the surname I have given the Defence counsel as he is largely ineffectual and since JF has messed up Edith's life I thought it would be fun if he had a hand in getting Gregson his just desserts as well.**

Gregson was aware that everyone's attention was focused on Grayling at that point in time. He had been handcuffed to the metal bar in front of the dock. He realised that he was considered dangerous after the incident at Pentonville but this did not bother him.

"Inspector Grayling," Steel continued, "As far as I understand it, Mr Gregson and his wife had lived virtually separate lives for most of their marriage even before she was committed and by all accounts he seemed happy with that. What, if any, evidence have you uncovered that suggests a change in this attitude?"

"Here we go!" Mary whispered to Matthew, "This is where they cast dispersions on Edith,"

"As I understand things Mr Gregson had taken a mistress; a titled lady whom he wanted to marry. She was a _Sketch _columnist living in a flat paid for ostensibly by the newspaper although subsequent enquiries into Mr Gregson's finances have revealed that he was actually paying for it out of his own money so Lady Edith Crawley, as she then was, was a kept woman,"

There were murmurs of shock from the ladies in the public gallery and Mary shot them a pitying look sensing they were dried up old maids who had never taken to that aspect of human relationships.

"So you are saying that Mr Gregson wished to marry Lady Edith Crawley but was unable to do so without making a choice between bigamy and murder?" Steel asked.

"That is the situation as I read it," Grayling replied; feeling very glad that Edith was not in court at this moment in time.

"Thank you Inspector Grayling, no more questions." Steel sat.

A large bumbling fair haired man in his fifties got to his feet. This was Jason Fellowes, the counsel for the defence.

"Inspector Grayling, have you considered whether the medication bottle may have been planted on my client?"

"Considered but quickly dismissed," Grayling required, "The only prints found belonged to Mr Gregson and the prescribing physician who had not seen either of the Gregson's for more than a month prior to Mrs Gregson's death."

"But someone could have wiped their own prints off," Fellowes replied.

"If that was the case the aforementioned prints would have been smudged," Grayling replied, "they were clear as day."

"No more questions," Fellowes blustered. Gregson looked alarmed; what chance did he have with this barely competent man in charge of his defence.

"Well Baby Sybil probably knows more about fingerprint analysis than he clearly does," Rosamund whispered to Robert who smiled.

"You are dismissed for now Inspector Grayling," the judge said, "but you remain under oath in case you need to be recalled. You may step down,"

Grayling left the witness box and took a seat in the courtroom.

Steel systematically called a series of witnesses ranging from DS Rankin to the superintendent of the asylum and the doctor who had prescribed the medication that Mrs Gregson had been given. His questions were thorough and methodical even as Fellowes cross examination was ineffectual and Gregson turned pale. He had no hope now, he knew that, and that was without the siege incident being brought to light.

The trial was adjourned for the day and Gregson was led down to the waiting van. He was feeling sick to the stomach. Fellowes had not even really tried and things looked black. He knew that things usually _did_ look bleak during the Prosecution case – he had attended the Old Bailey enough times over the years reporting on murder trials - but Steel was very sure of himself and seemed to know exactly where he was headed with his systematic questions whereas Fellowes was working like he was trying to find his rear end in the dark with both hands and a torch.

Edith & Anthony came out and met up with Edith's family.

"How's it going?" Anthony asked.

"Well my son has a better idea of things than Gregson's lawyer," Mary replied, "which can only be good for you but the Prosecution's man, James Steel, really knows what he is doing."

"That's good news," Edith said with a sense of relief.

They had decided not to tell Edith what had been said about her for the time being as they did not want to worry her or make Anthony angry; thankfully she did not ask.

They went to eat at a restaurant after which Edith and Anthony excused themselves after saying goodnight.

OO

"She certainly has a lot of pluck," Isobel said, "This must be so difficult for them both."

"Well she has the man she loves behind her," Mary said, "and that makes all the difference, cousin Isobel." She reached for Matthew's hand, "Besides you know that Gregson doesn't have a hope in hell unless Fellowes can manage to get his law degree before the Prosecution rests its case."

OO

Edith pressed close to Anthony; enjoying the sensation of his warm body close to her as his mouth explored her throat. She rubbed against him surprised at how wanton she suddenly felt.

Anthony was aware that his body was tingling and that he wanted to take her.

Edith removed his cravat and went to work on nuzzling and kissing the hollow of his neck.

"I want to make love to you, Lady Strallan," he whispered, "You have no idea just how much."

"Oh I do," she whispered, "I am fully aware of how badly you want me," she was undressing him now and allowing her hands to caress his back and buttocks.

He laid her across the bed and began to pleasure her sex, working her into such lather that she was soon trembling violently as a series of powerful orgasms held her in their grip.

"Anthony," her breath caught in her throat as her brown eyes swept up and down his magnificent body taking in every tautened muscle. His blue eyes looked deep into her brown ones.

He claimed her mouth with his, kissing her with such hunger that she shook.

She moaned and relaxed totally as he thrust deep into her private space. She caressed his back and shoulders.

"I want to give you a baby, Lady Strallan," he murmured, "You are so beautiful that I want a little girl with coppery curls and enormous brown eyes like her mother,"

"Oh Anthony, we can certainly enjoy trying."

They were lying in each other's arms after climaxing,

"I'm worried that Gregson's lawyer, useless as he appears to be from what we've been told today, will bring up the fact I was pregnant. I would rather my father did not have to ever find out but especially not in that way,"

"I don't see how they can find out," Anthony replied, "You told me you gave the doctor who confirmed the pregnancy a false name so as hard as they look under your real name they won't find out."

"But I gave Dr Jameson my real name,"

"The article about Gregson's arrest said you were indisposed," Anthony replied, "It did not say you were in a hospital or what you were doing," He drew her close to him, "Please try not to worry my darling."

"I can't help but worry," she sighed, "Michael knew I was pregnant because he told me to get rid of it because it wasn't convenient. When I visited him he was so pleased to hear I had miscarried that it left a very bad taste in my mouth. Who knows what he has told his lawyer and what he will use against me in his defence?"

Anthony turned pale; he had forgotten that Gregson had known about the pregnancy and realised that that cast a very different slant on things.

"Things are so much better with my family and I am grateful for them coming down here to give us moral support. If I tell them they will be disappointed in me and that will undo everything but if I let them find out in court that will be far worse and, despite the way they have treated us, you especially, in the past they do not deserve to find out that way."

"You are right my darling," he held her close, "You lost his child naturally, you did not resort to illegal means to rid yourself of it and that surely must count in your favour. If you need me to help you tell them then I will be there for you, as your husband and best friend."

"Thank you my darling," she whispered, "we will ask them back here for tea after court finishes for the day tomorrow and tell them then. Cousin Isobel knows of course because she came with you to the hospital where you found me."

"You could talk to her first," Anthony suggested,"she strikes me as being a very compassionate and understanding woman,"

"You are so wise my darling," she kissed him, "and I really do love you."

"I love you too, Lady Strallan and everything will be alright, I promise."


	28. Chapter 28 Edith confesses

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: In this chapter we get to meet the family of the guard Gregson stabbed and find out what part they will play as the story continues**

The trial was pretty much uneventful for most of the following day; Fellowes blustered his way through some more ineffectual cross-examinations and James Steel exerted his usual effective lines of questioning.

Edith & Anthony waited; they said very little but few words were needed when a gentle caress or touch of the hand could convey the meaning of a thousand spoken words. She spent much of the time with her head rested on his shoulder and his good arm around her. He knew that Edith was anxious about the impending confession to her family but, as Anthony had pointed out the previous evening, she had done nothing illegal and it was far better that Edith's family be told than to find out in court that she had been pregnant. Edith had no doubt that Michael would have informed his lawyer of this fact claiming she had tried to trap him. She shivered when she recalled his rage when she had announced she was pregnant and his apparent joy that she had lost the brat as he had put it. She was thankful that Violet was not among the moral support contingent because she would have found the news far harder to accept

OO

A young man answering to the name of Freddy Stokes was at Pentonville being interviewed by head of security for a guard's position. The acute sense of shock surrounding Hancock's murder and the ensuing enquiry into how Gregson had managed to bring a knife into the visit had caused delays but finally the prison warden had been given leave by the Home Office to appoint a replacement.

"Well I am very satisfied with your lengthy experience and the war office has confirmed your excellent service record in Flanders so I am more than happy to welcome you to our little family here."

"Thank you Sir," Stokes said. He was a burly young man in his mid thirties with a shock of unruly dark hair and piercing grey eyes.

"You will be assigned to the solitary confinement block," the head of security, Mr Alan Dawes, said, "One of the inmates currently being held there is the man who murdered your predecessor but there is nothing like a baptism of fire. He will be in and out for most of the next couple of weeks as he is standing trial."

"Is he really dangerous?" Stokes asked.

"To be honest Michael Gregson is no more dangerous than the next man but after what he did that day putting him in solitary was designated the only appropriate course of action."

Released from his interview with the details of his appointment Stokes punched the air with delight. He could not wait to make the announcement.

He journeyed by push bike to a small house in Pimlico and knocked at a door. The door was painted blue but the paint was faded and flaking; it had certainly seen better days.

The door was opened by a woman in her late forties with ash blonde hair and dull green eyes which lacked the spark since her brother's murder in the line of work about a month before.

"Come in our Freddy," she said.

He stepped in and went into the kitchen where an elderly lady was making tea. An elderly gentleman sat at the table reading the evening paper and smoking a pipe stuffed with some vile smelling tobacco.

"Evening George," Freddy said.

"Alright Freddy," George put the paper down, "I was just reading the trial reports. They have not got around to our Albert yet but it sounds like Mr Steel knows exactly what he is doing."

"I got the job," Freddy announced, "As of tomorrow I am officially a guard at Pentonville and they have assigned me to solitary which makes it even easier because that is where Gregson is when not at the Old Bailey; it could not have gone better had I requested it, Cousin Albert will be avenged. We can't let him hang because that is too quick and too good for him."

"Hear hear!" said the woman who had let Freddy in. She was the murdered man's sister, Carol Hancock, "How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know yet. Stabbing him back is messy and too obvious as there will be records kept as to who attended the prisoner. Slow painful poisoning perhaps."

"I could make him an arsenic cake." Carol said.

"He probably isn't allowed to receive foodstuffs from outside," Freddy said.

"So, he won't know what the other inmates are getting to eat, being in solitary and you probably will be taking his food to him."

"We need to consider it carefully," Freddy replied, "But I have my foot in the door now; that's the main thing surely?"

"That it is," George replied, "Well done our Freddy."

OO

Edith & Anthony were back at their hotel; Robert, Matthew, Mary, Isobel and Rosamund were due for tea. Edith was fretting and anxious so Anthony held her close and gently stroked her back.

"I promise it will be alright my love," he whispered, "They will appreciate your honesty and prefer that to finding out from a stranger in court."

"I know you are right, Anthony darling." She sighed.

OO

They were all assembled in the Strallan's hotel room; tea had been poured and they were discussing what had occurred with respect to the trial that day.

Finally Mary said. "What was it you needed to talk to us about Edith?"

Edith swallowed; the moment had come.

"I really hoped none of you would ever need to know what I am about to tell you," she flushed, "before I was held hostage in the prison there was no need for me to testify at the trial so it may never have needed to become public knowledge so to speak but now I know it cannot be kept private. Anthony and Cousin Isobel already know this because they came down to London and found me after Michael was arrested."

Anthony held Edith's hand in his good one and could feel that she was trembling. He felt deeply for her and mentally told her he loved her.

"The newspaper article said you were indisposed," Mary said, "What did they mean?"

Edith swallowed and Anthony held her hand tightly.

"The day Michael murdered his wife I went to see a doctor. I gave him a false name but he confirmed my worst fear; that I was almost four months pregnant with Michael's child."


	29. Chapter 29 Family time

**Chapter 29**

There was a shocked hush in the room.

"I told Michael that evening and he was not best pleased. In fact he ordered me to get rid of it and I argued with him. I did not want to have his child and not just because of his situation. By this time I had been working my way towards breaking it off with him because I had come to realise that I had never stopped loving Anthony and he was the only man I wanted even if, as I thought at the time, he did not want me. I would never have broken the law and had an abortion, apart from the fact that the idea of one does not sit well with me. Moments after Michael was arrested and taken away from the newspaper offices by Grayling and Rankin I collapsed in terrible pain and was taken to hospital. I had miscarried; probably due to the shock of realising what he had done."

"Edith I am so sorry," Mary said.

"I did not want his baby Mary; indeed even had he been free to do so I would not have married him because the only man I will ever love is sitting right beside me now."

"You and Anthony will be able to have children though?" Robert asked, he was twitching and Edith knew he was not comfortable with discussing women's health issues.

"Dr Jameson, the doctor I saw in hospital, seems to think it will be alright and I saw Dr Clarkson who agreed with what he wrote to him.

There was a silence.

"I am sorry Edith," Robert said, "and no I am not angry with or disappointed in you; you did not ask for what happened, for any of it. I hope you won't think me harsh for saying that maybe it was for the best."

"I could not agree more, Papa," Edith said, "I was so relieved in truth; had I had an abortion then there is a good chance I may have died or not been able to have children in future, you hear such horror stories. The fact is that, because Michael knew I was pregnant, he may well have told his lawyer a story that I tried to trap him and goodness knows what else about me and you did not deserve to find out that way. I was on the verge of showing so he knows I miscarried; I made a point of telling him the day I visited to let him know we had no further hold on each other."

"Well from what we have seen of Gregson's lawyer he could not cross-examine his way out of a paper bag," Rosamund said.

"That's true," Mary said, "Gregson had better hope that Mr Fellowes manages to get his law degree before Mr Steel rests the prosecution's case; as things stand he will have a noose around his neck before the month is out."

"Please don't tell Mama about this," Edith said, "I will have a talk with her when we get home."

"She may read about it," Mary said,

"We don't know for sure Gregson has told his lawyer anything," Anthony said, "but Edith has been most anxious to spare you the pain of finding out in court."

"I appreciate that," Robert said, "I am very sorry you had to go through that though Edith."

"There is nothing anyone can do about that now," Edith said, "Hopefully, when all this is over, Anthony and I can go away to relax and possibly have one of our own in the not too distant future."

"I really wish you the very best with that," Isobel said.

OO

"Well that went better than I expected," Edith said after her family had left.

"I told you it would be alright my darling and I think you did the right thing." He kissed her passionately.

OO

Gregson was lying on his bunk smoking a cigarette. He was beginning to feel very vulnerable. He sensed a definite hostility towards him when he was standing in the dock and the guards only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary. Mr Fellowes definitely lacked Steel's panache and confidence in court; Rosamund's assessment that Fellowes could not cross-examine his way out of a paper bag was very true. He had received more hate mail that day; it had been waiting when he returned from court and told him that having his throat slit would be too good a way for him to die.

The guard that brought his dinner that evening was new; Gregson had not seen him before but perhaps he had been on leave. Gregson sensed distinct hostility from him although he did politely but coldly introduce himself as Freddy Stokes and he would be able to get him cigarettes if he wanted any.

"Are you new here?" Gregson asked.

"My first day, aye," Stokes said, His eyes were hard, "But that doesn't mean I don't know who you are or what you are in here for, rather than among the general prison population,"

"Everyone in this country knows that," Gregson replied.

"I'll be back to check on you later," Stokes said as he closed up the grille in the cell door and Gregson heard his receding footsteps.

OO

The following day, when Edith & Anthony arrived at the Old Bailey, they were approached by an usher for court one.

"It is very likely you will be needed later on today, Lady Strallan," the usher said, "Mr Fellowes' cross examinations are not nearly as long and detailed as the judge expected. The matter of Mrs Gregson's murder is almost dealt with so the judge expects to move on to Mr Hancock and the prison siege. There is no guarantee of course but I have been asked to tell you both to be prepared."

"I thank you for letting me know," Edith's throat was dry.

"Sir Anthony, you will be immediately after your wife, unless Mr Steel wishes to recall Inspector Grayling first, which he may well do since Grayling is already sworn in and under oath," he glanced at Anthony's injured arm, "the clerk of the court is well briefed that you can't take the oath in the traditional manner so to spare you any humiliation he will automatically place the Bible on your left."

"Thank you," Anthony said, "I must admit I was rather concerned about that."

"We will send for you," the usher said as he walked away.

OO

Michael Gregson was increasingly uneasy. The new guard, Stokes, had brought him breakfast and presided over his pre-dress search that morning but in what Gregson perceived an unguarded moment he had glanced at Stokes and seen a look in the young man's eyes that was nothing short of pure malevolent hatred. He had sensed hostility from the guards since he had killed Hancock but this new man, who could surely not have known Hancock, seemed to have him bang to rights and Gregson felt a shiver run down his spine as he choked acrid bile back down his throat.

Gregson realised that he was actually very frightened and indeed thoughts concerning his personal safety were to occupy his mind for most of that day.

OO

"Mr Steel, we have dealt with the murder of Mrs Maureen Gregson most satisfactorily and thoroughly," the judge said, "but I understand that Mr Gregson has another corpse to his credit."

"Yes My Lord," Steel said, "Mr Gregson had requested a visit from the aforementioned Lady Edith Crawley. On that day he duly smuggled a knife into the visiting room and stabbed the guard in attendance, a Mr Albert Hancock, to death before holding Lady Edith hostage and threatening to kill her. The investigation into how Mr Gregson managed to get a knife into the room without it being detected is concluded and the findings will be presented to the court in due course. The next witness has since married," Steel swallowed and Gregson's breath caught in his throat.

"The Crown calls Lady Edith Strallan,"


	30. Chapter 30 Edith gives evidence

**Chapter 30**

Gregson's chest tightened as Edith walked into the courtroom; she looked beautiful, her coppery hair appeared burnished and she was wearing jade green. Without even looking at him she walked into the witness box and picked up the Bible.

"I swear by almighty God that the evidence I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth,"

"You may be seated Lady Strallan," Steel said. Edith sat but still did not look up at Gregson.

"Lady Strallan, you were Michael Gregson's mistress as well as being a columnist for the _Sketch?"_

"Yes that is correct."

"I understand that you were jilted two years ago after which you began writing."

"That is correct; it was an outlet for my feelings and I did rather enjoy it."

"You were rather good at it as well if I may say so, Lady Strallan. I always enjoyed your columns."

"Thank you," Edith smiled, "and might I add that my husband is in fact the man who jilted me."

"So I am led to believe," Steel cleared his throat, "I understand that you tried to break things off with Mr Gregson on the day of his arrest."

"Yes I did because I never did love him; I had realised some time before that he would always be second best because Sir Anthony Strallan is the only man I have ever loved."

"So you would not have married Mr Gregson had he been free to do so legally?"

"No, I would not. I knew about his wife of course, that he could not divorce her legally but I had no idea that he wanted me for his wife. I did not even know he had visited her that day but then we never really talked about things."

"So your relationship was based more on the physical?"

"To my shame yes it was and it came to be more of a duty,"

Instead of being angry with what Edith was saying Robert actually realised he really felt for his daughter at this time and really admired her for going through this, Mary sensed this and squeezed his hand. Mary realised that her sister was possessed of more moral courage than she would ever have.

"Did Mr Gregson even hint to you that he had intentions of resolving his marital problems on a permanent business?"

"No he did not and indeed I never even got a hint that he wanted to marry me,"

"How did you feel when you were approached about visiting Mr Gregson in prison?"

"I was shocked and reluctant but I discussed the matter with my husband and we agreed that it would be best for me make a clean break. At that time I was not expected to give evidence at this trial,"

Edith crossed her fingers at this point; praying she would not be expected to elaborate on their discussion and the real reason for her visit.

"How did you react when Mr Gregson came into the visiting room?"

"I remained as calm as I could as I reiterated that I did not love him, that I was now happily married and wanted nothing further to do with a man accused of murder. He became agitated,"

"Perhaps you would be good enough to tell the court what happened next. Please take your time Lady Strallan and know that I appreciate it is difficult for you,"

"He overturned the table in the room and I saw a flash of metal. The next thing I knew he had stabbed the guard who was in the room. I was afraid but I could not make a sound or scream. If I had done I swear I would have told Mr Hancock to look out or screamed for help but I was quite literally frozen with fear. I heard running in the corridor and Mr Gregson pulled me to him and told me I needed a real man. He tore my clothing and tried to push me down but then more guards arrived and he threatened to kill me if they came any nearer. I stayed as still as I could. Then Inspector Grayling and my husband, who had been waiting for me, came to the door. Inspector Grayling tried to reason with Mr Gregson and while he was talking my husband went into the room, disarmed Gregson and held onto him until the guards could take him away. My husband and Inspector Grayling saved my life."

"I am sorry to hear about this experience, Lady Strallan," Steel said. Gregson was frustrated; Edith had still not looked at him and he willed her to catch his eye just once.

"No more questions," Steel sat down.

Fellowes got to his feet.

"Lady Strallan, did you enjoy your physical union with my client?"

"Not especially no, not that I then had anything to compare it with,"

"I put it to you that you were desperately in love with my client and you put pressure on him to get rid of his wife."

Steel was on his feet in seconds.

"Objection your worship, Lady Strallan has made her feelings towards my learned friend's client pretty clear."

"Objection sustained," the judge said, "Mr Fellowes might I remind you that Lady Strallan, as the daughter of an Earl and the wife of a Baronet far outranks you socially and you will show her courtesy or find yourself in contempt of my court."

"Yes your worship." Fellowes said, "Lady Strallan, when you realised that my client had stabbed Mr Hancock why did you not scream or otherwise try to raise the alarm?"

"I wanted to but I could not make a sound, else believe me I would have screamed the place down,"

"You say you could not speak but I put it to you that you were aroused by the terror and of being alone with my client in the room. He had already hinted you needed a real man and torn at your clothing."

"That is way below the belt," Matthew whispered to Mary who nodded as she noticed that Robert was pale and shaking with rage. The judge banged his gavel.

"Mr Fellowes you will refrain from vulgarity in my courtroom," he barked, "Lady Strallan is a respectable married woman now. The same rules of society that dictate she had fallen also elevate her to the level of respectability when she makes a marriage and Lady Strallan is not on trial here. You would do very well to remember that and my previous warning."

Fellowes turned to Edith.

"My client has told me that the day he allegedly killed his wife you informed him that you were nearly four months pregnant and he demanded that you abort the child."

"That is quite correct," Edith said ignoring the whispers of shock from the dried up prudish old maids in the public gallery, "I had told Mr Gregson as I felt he had a right to know but I refused to break the law in that way. The day Mr Gregson was arrested for his wife's murder I collapsed and subsequently miscarried the child,"

"Did my client ever ask you if you had gone through with it?"

"Yes, he asked me if I had got rid of "the brat" Those were his words not mine. I told him about the miscarriage. This was partly the reason why I visited to let him know we now had no ties and therefore no earthly reason to have further contact."

"If Mr Gregson had not been arrested, would you have gone on and aborted the child?"

"No because it would have been breaking the law. I would have found a way to cope with the shame. The miscarriage was a mercy and before you suggest I did something to precipitate it I did not."

"Your worship, this is too much," Steel stood up, "Lady Strallan is not on trial. While some of the more judgemental members of society would treat her with disdain for being Gregson's mistress and I will not allow this vulgar line of questioning to persist. My learned friend is desperate now, clutching at straws albeit this is the first time he has asked a witness more than one question which I suppose should be duly noted,"

"I am inclined to agree with Mr Steel," The judge said, "I know newspapers like salacious scandal but I will not permit a witness to be vilified in this way in my courtroom. You will finish and I will ask Lady Strallan to step down with the apologies of the court," he turned to Edith, "You may step down Lady Strallan,"

Gregson had been entertaining his lurid fantasies again; he was hard as rock with no chance of release in the way he craved.

"We will take a half hour recess," the judge said, "after which we will hear again from Inspector Grayling as he is already sworn in and under oath."

Edith went outside the courtroom to get a drink of water and compose herself. Once alone she could barely blink away the tears burning her eyes.

"Edith," a male voice. She turned to see that Robert had emerged from the public gallery and Edith bit her lip fearing what he might say but he swept her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Oh Edith, my darling daughter, I was so incensed by the way you were treated in there,"

"Oh Papa," Edith sobbed in her father's arms and he soothed her gently just as he wished he had done the day she had been jilted, "I love you so much and I am so sorry you and Aunt Rosamund had to hear all that."

"It is a mercy that Anthony did not," Robert said, "I really did misjudge him and his capacity to be a husband and be glad your grandmother isn't here,"

"I think Granny would go into apoplectic shock," Edith dried her tears, "That Mr Steel is a decent man though, he knows what he is doing and he was at least sensitive to how I might feel talking about these events,"

Robert put his arm around Edith and led her off to get a cup of tea.

OO

When the trial reconvened Grayling gave a succinct account of what had happened during the visit which matched Edith's. Fellowes declined to cross-examine.

"Please call your next witness, Mr Steel."

"Very well your worship, the Crown calls Sir Anthony Strallan."


	31. Chapter 31 Gregson's nemesis

**Chapter 31**

Anthony walked confidently into the courtroom. He looked back at Gregson as he did so and felt the man's hatred but he also sensed fear. As he went into the witness box he looked up in the public gallery and Edith surreptitiously blew him a kiss. Although he was some distance away Anthony noticed his wife looked pale and sensed she had been crying. She was seated between Mary & Robert and Anthony wondered what hell and humiliation she had been put through.

He picked up the Bible in his left hand.

"I swear by almighty God that the evidence I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Sir Anthony," Steel stood, "I understand that you have known Lady Strallan for some years now."

"Yes, I was invited to dinner by the Countess of Grantham back in nineteen thirteen. We had been neighbours for years but I had never met Lady Edith until that evening. "

"You courted?"

"Briefly yes and we found out we had a lot in common but even back then I was mindful of the fact that there was a significant difference in age. Then the war came and I was called to serve in military intelligence."

"Which is how you sustained your injury I assume?"

"Yes, I took a bullet in the shoulder and it has knocked my right arm and hand out. I have no feeling or movement there at all."

"How did Lady Strallan's family react to your injury?"

"Not well at all; I think they thought it meant my health was bad in other ways and that I would end up needing a nursemaid rather than a wife. Lord Grantham and I are on good terms now but at the time there was tremendous pressure on me and the injury had seriously knocked my confidence. I felt that it was kinder to set Edith free to find a whole man who was younger, forgetting of course that younger men had died or were worse maimed than I was."

"How did you feel when you learnt of Lady Strallan's association with Gregson?"

"I had mixed feelings. I never stopped loving her but he was young and uninjured but I never condemned her because I believe my actions two years ago were what drove her into his arms and his bed. When I found her in a London hospital recovering from an illness I realised that I could rescue her and so I did."

"The illness was in fact a miscarriage, Sir Anthony," Steel said.

"Yes I know that but I did not know that this information was already in the public domain of the court."

"I understand that you persuaded your wife to go through with the visit."

"Yes. I had not then met Gregson but my first wife died in childbirth twelve years ago. I knew that Mr Gregson was aware that Lady Edith had been pregnant and felt he had the right to know what had become of the child but if I could have that time over again then I would not have allowed her to go anywhere near him."

"Can you tell us what happened on the day of the visit? Lady Strallan has already told the court what happened up to the point that you and Inspector Grayling arrived on the scene."

"I saw the dead man, Hancock, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I heard Gregson threaten to kill my wife if anyone went near him. Grayling was trying to distract him but he; Gregson that is, had made some comment on what he perceived to be my lack of manhood. I knew instinctively that he had already underestimated me for my left arm is extremely strong and dexterous. While Grayling was talking to Gregson I was able to walk in and physically disarm him, holding him until the other two guards could come and take him away. I sense real hatred from him now and he clearly did not like being disarmed by a man who has the use of only one arm,"

"No more questions," Steel sat down and Fellowes declined to cross-examine.

"We have now heard evidence from a variety of sources," Steel said, "all of whom I believe have confirmed beyond reasonable doubt that not only did Gregson have the motive to kill his wife but that he followed through on it. On that note your worship the Prosecution rests."

OO

The judge adjourned the trial for the day declaring that they would start fresh the following day with the Defence case; neither Steel nor Gregson noticed that he was smirking. Fellowes had not put up the best fight in Gregson's defence so far so it remained to be seen if he could actually produce any useful witnesses to bring doubt on Steel's well conducted Prosecution case.

OO

Freddy Stokes was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. He had been assigned the night shift for his first week so he had been sleeping. It was late afternoon now.

"So have you decided what you intend doing?" Carol asked him.

"He doesn't deserve subtle measures after what he did to Cousin Albert," Freddy replied, "trouble is all traditional methods of killing are too good for him."

"I could not agree more," George replied, "When he killed our Albert he took the spark from our lives."

"I really am inclined to slit his throat. As it happens prisoners are not allowed to keep their own shaving equipment for obvious reasons; in case they slit their own or another's throat. I intend to slit his throat tomorrow. I don't care if I get covered with blood, I'll take overalls to cover up and say I'm sick so I get to leave early. When they find him I will be far from here."

"Then that is what you must do Freddy," Carol said.

"You can hide out here," George replied, "No one knows that you're connected to our Albert so they won't come here."

"That sounds like a good plan," Freddy said.

The evening edition of the local paper was delivered at that point and the headline read

**GREGSON TRIAL – PROSECUTION RESTS**

OO

Edith & Anthony met with the family for tea. Edith was quite composed now but Anthony was not best pleased when she and Mary told him about the line of questioning Fellowes had employed.

"Thank you for being there for her, Lord Grantham, I think it was a time when a woman needed her father rather than her husband."

"It was absolutely disgraceful the way he behaved," Rosamund said, "Can't he be struck off or something?"

"It's the Defence's job to discredit the Crown's witnesses and vice versa," Matthew replied.

"Discrediting is one thing, downright slander quite another," Rosamund said.

"It's alright Aunt Rosamund," Edith said, "I got what I expected to get and at least Mr Steel put an end to it,"

"I rather like him," Rosamund said.

"Papa, I think you had better talk to Mama," Edith said, "Tomorrow's papers will be full of the pregnancy and miscarriage."

"I will telephone her later," Robert said.

"I felt real hatred from Gregson," Anthony said, "When I walked into court I chanced to look at him and I felt it."

"He doesn't like people getting the better of him," Edith said.

Little did they realise at this time that the morning editions would be full of another story altogether.

OO

Anthony took Edith back to their hotel.

"You were so sweet today my darling," she said, "You could have waxed lyrical about the way my family treated you but you didn't. I think you came across as very brave, loving and dignified without a shred of vanity,"

He held her close.

"Edith darling, I want you to relax this evening. I will run you a bath and then we can just lie together and relax."

"I like the idea of relaxation but I would sooner have my really strong brave baronet husband make love to me like the real man he is. I want you to make love to me until we collapse in each other's arms from sheer exhaustion and then fall asleep with our bodies entwined,"

He whispered in her ear, making her shiver at the sensation of his warm breath.

"I rather like that plan, Lady Strallan. Come here," and he pulled her to him with his good arm holding her tightly and claimed her mouth so hard that he took her breath away.

OO

Gregson lay on his bunk. He was filled with a real sense of fear. Fellowes was just not trying so what chance did he have? He supposed that he could appeal on the grounds of ineffective legal representation.

It was early evening; he had been returned from the Old Bailey and given more inedible slop to eat.

He sat up when he heard a key turn in the door of his cell. A shadowy figure stood on the threshold.

"Mr Gregson," the figure said, "We need to talk."

"I would be glad to; it drives me insane being locked up alone."

The figure inched closer and for a moment Gregson felt a shiver run down his spine. He had heard the tales of male to male rape in prison and he was not remotely inclined in that direction.

A flash of silver metal as a blade came down and ripped into Gregson's throat.

"That's for my cousin Albert Hancock. Lady Strallan made the best choice after all."

Gregson was lying on the floor covered in his own blood and yet more had splashed all over Stokes' overalls.

"By rights I should slice you open like the pathologists do while you're still breathing but I would not need to do that to see your lily liver and the fact you have no heart or soul. I don't care if I hang because I will have avenged my cousin and his family so I will see you in hell Michael Gregson."

There was no answer for Gregson was already dead. Stokes locked him in the cell and went to the toilets where he stuffed his blood stained clothes in his holdall which he would burn later. He then put his guard uniform back on and went to see Alan Dawes claiming to have been horribly sick, which in truth he had been because the blood spatter had been a lot more than expected.

Dawes gave him permission to go home saying he would reassign someone from the main prison population.

OO

At around eleven thirty that evening the relief guard went to check on Gregson and let out a horrified choked cry.

OO

Edith & Anthony has descended to the hotel dining room for breakfast and were surprised to find Grayling there drinking tea.

"Inspector Grayling, what are you doing here?" Edith exclaimed, "Have you come to warn us about something Fellowes might say in court that day."

"No Lady Strallan," Grayling cleared his throat, "I'm not sure how you will take this news but you had better be seated."

Edith sat.

"Michael Gregson was murdered last night in his prison cell. A guard found him when he checked at around half eleven. I don't approve of vigilante justice as a rule but after what he put you and Mr Hancock's family through; I think it was justified in this case."

OO

**GREGSON FOUND MURDERED IN CELL – TRIAL OVER!**

_Michael Gregson, the alleged wife murderer, was found dead in his cell at His Majesty's Prison Pentonville last night the same day as Mr James Steel rested the Crown's case against him._

_Mr Gregson's throat had been slit and lay in a pool of his own blood._

_Investigation into the murder has already commenced but the trial jury has been dismissed and the witnesses are free to return home. _


	32. Chapter 32 Shocking news

**Chapter 32**

There was a stunned silence around Rosamund's breakfast table that morning. Everyone had been chatting animatedly until the morning papers had been delivered.

"Well at least Edith and Anthony are free of him now," Mary said, "he was a nasty piece of work if ever there was one; he made Sir Richard Carlisle look like an upright pillar of the community."

"I telephoned your mother last night," Robert said, "I told her about Edith and the baby as I feared she would read about it this morning but I had no idea that something would happen that would eclipse all that."

"How did Cousin Cora take it?" Matthew asked.

"She was upset, understandably, but she will get over it."

"Do you think we should go and see if Edith is alright?" Isobel asked, "It is bound to have been a huge shock for her; especially after what she was put through in court yesterday."

Robert shook his head.

"No, she has Anthony and she needs him more than she needs us right now."

"I thought he was rather impressive in court," Mary said, "He could have made an issue about how we treated him two years ago but he didn't. He kept to the matter in hand and he defended Edith's honour. I like him more all the time and I never thought I would say that. Edith possesses far more inner steel and moral courage than I ever will."

"I'm just glad that Mr Steel put a stop to the way Edith was being questioned," Rosamund said, "I rather liked him; he was professional and sensitive to the fact he knew she would find it difficult."

"If I was a criminal lawyer I would like to be like him," Matthew said.

"Well at least Edith & Anthony can plan their future together now," Isobel said.

OO

Grayling had left.

Anthony held Edith close to him and tenderly kissed her.

"It's alright my darling; you and he were together for a time so if you are a bit upset I won't blame you."

"I won't be shedding any tears for Michael Gregson," Edith said, "In fact I should like to take the person who killed him out to dinner."

She looked into her husband's eyes.

"Anthony darling, can we please go home?"

He rubbed her back gently.

"Yes my darling. I will telephone to Locksley at once and set things in motion. Then our life together can begin for real and we won't need to look back anymore."

"I should like to see my mother, Anthony. I want to tell her about the baby I lost and reassure her that all is well. My father was going to telephone her last night as he feared this morning's papers would be full of it and they would have been had Gregson not got murdered."

"How about we invite your family and Tom to dinner at Locksley tomorrow night? I can talk to Tom about my experiences of widowhood and we can thank them for coming down here to give us moral support. I would rather just spend this evening alone with you after the journey home so you can settle into your new home for real, without the past intruding on us."

"You are so sweet and thoughtful, Anthony darling," she pressed close to him, "and I love you so much." she looked into his eyes, "Do you think Grayling will go all out to catch who murdered Michael?"

"Well he will have to make an outward show that he is doing his utmost but I sensed he wouldn't try too hard," Anthony said.

They shared a deep tender kiss before Anthony went down to the hotel lobby to make a couple of telephone calls.

OO

He was just replacing the receiver after informing his butler that he and the mistress would be returning to Locksley that evening. The butler had asked how his mistress was after that morning's news and Anthony had informed him that she was both shocked and relieved but that, knowing her inner strength, she would cope just fine.

"Sir Anthony," a male voice. Anthony turned to see James Steel standing in the hotel lobby.

"Mr Steel," Anthony offered his left hand and Steel shook it.

""I don't usually make a habit of visiting prosecution witnesses in their home environment," Steel said, "but these are unusual circumstances."

"They certainly are," Anthony agreed, "I was just making arrangements with my servants for our return home later today.

"I should like to speak with Lady Strallan if it would not inconvenience her as I am sure she is in shock; I have closely followed any column she has written and been truly impressed with her style and flair."

"I have kept every article she ever wrote," Anthony replied, "But it was not until I read her _Human cost of war_ piece that I realised she had forgiven me for what I did to her two years ago and that she still loved me,"

They returned to the hotel room.

"Edith darling, Mr Steel has come to visit us. I have asked for coffee to be sent up."

"It is good to meet you outside of the courtroom, Mr Steel," Edith smiled warmly, "Please come in and be seated."

The three of them sat; the coffee was brought and served.

"Are you alright Lady Strallan?" Steel asked.

"Yes I am fine Mr Steel. A bit shocked but we can't say he did not deserve it and I am relieved that the whole business is over so I can get on with my life and we can get on with our marriage. We have yet to have a honeymoon and there are so many places in Europe Anthony wishes to show me."

"I am sure you will have a long and happy life together," Steel said.

"Are you married Mr Steel?"

"I was, she was ten years older than me but sadly the Spanish flu took her."

"My mother was very sick with the Spanish flu," Edith said, "she nearly didn't make it but my cousin Matthew, who is now married to my older sister Mary, lost his fiancée, Lavinia."

"I have to say that I was very impressed with the way you both conducted yourself in court," Steel said, "More often than not female witnesses need to be revived with smelling salts but you maintained your dignity throughout."

"Do you think that Mr Fellowes would have been able to pull off a reasonable defence had Mr Gregson not been murdered?" Anthony asked.

"I doubt it but we shall never know now will we?"

"I suppose not." Anthony said as he turned to his wife, "Mr Steel has read every column you have written."

"Yes he said so in court," Edith replied.

"Sir Anthony has kept everything you have written too."

"I never knew that," tears shone in Edith's eyes.

"It was the _Human cost of War_ article that gave me true hope because reading that made me realise that not only was I forgiven but that you still loved me."

"Anthony has promised me his heartfelt support should I decide to write for another paper in future," Edith said, "But first of all we need time to ourselves without outside pressures intruding into our lives."

"I quite understand Lady Strallan," Steel said.

"By the way my aunt Lady Rosamund Painswicke was quite impressed with you," Edith said.

"I have met Lady Painswicke a couple of times on charity committees but she probably doesn't remember; please give her my best wishes,"

"I certainly will," Edith said.

OO

They went to Rosamund's for luncheon.

"Are you alright Edith dear?" Isobel asked.

"I'm fine, cousin Isobel. I was naturally shocked when Inspector Grayling came to tell us about the murder but Gregson deserved it. At least I can now look forward to a future with my beloved Anthony without worrying that my past will haunt me."

"That's what counts," Mary said, "The two of you are long overdue some happiness."

"I couldn't agree more, Lady Mary," Anthony said.

"Edith," Robert said "I spoke to your mother last night as I feared she would be reading all about the pregnancy and miscarriage in this morning's papers without warning otherwise but little was I to know what would happen in the interim."

"How did Mama react?" Edith asked.

"She was naturally upset but at least I was able to convince her that you were well."

"I shall be taking Edith home to Locksley on the afternoon train," Anthony said, "She needs time to relax and settle into her new life and role."

"I quite agree," Robert said.

"But you are invited to dinner at Locksley tomorrow night," Anthony said, "I include the countess and dowager countess and Tom in this invitation. Edith and I feel it would be good to celebrate and thank you for your support in this matter plus I think that I may be able to help Tom as I have been where he is now and it is something no one can understand or relate to without having been there,"

"That would be very helpful Anthony," Robert said, "We have all tried to help Tom but none of us have been where he is so all we can come up with are empty platitudes that don't really mean much. I am sure that Tom will appreciate it."

"It's no trouble," Anthony said, "It is time that I allowed my pain and experience to count for something that can help someone else get through the emotional wasteland."

"That's a very accurate description Anthony," Isobel said, "After Matthew's father died I felt I was walking in an emotional desert and there was no sign of any watering hole where I could quench my thirst for understanding and company."

"Friends fall away because they don't know what to say," Anthony said, "and they don't call on you or invite you out because they feel that the fact they are married will be rubbing your nose in it."

"You describe it perfectly, Anthony," Isobel said.

OO

It was just getting dark when the train pulled into York. Edith & Anthony disembarked and Frazer took their bags. Perkins was there to meet them.

"It's good to see you again Sir and Lady."

"It's good to be back in Yorkshire," Edith said, "In truth I have been quite homesick beneath the other things that I had to worry about."

Perkins drove them home and Edith felt her eyes fill with tears when they caught sight of Locksley house. Anthony held her hand tightly.

Frazer went ahead and took their bags in. Anthony put his good arm around Edith, lifted her bodily off the ground and stepped over the threshold.

"Welcome home my darling Lady Strallan," he whispered to her, "The future belongs to us now and no one and nothing can spoil it."

She kissed him so hard it took his breath away.

"Oh Anthony, at last I can be a proper wife without having to keep one foot in the past. I love you so much and without you I could never have got through the last few days."

"You have a real core of inner strength my darling," he said gently, "I could not have got through it without you either."

"If it wasn't for you I would not be here now."

They walked in and Edith gasped when she saw the vases of beautiful coloured flowers around the room and the candles giving off their soft comforting light.

"Oh this is beautiful my darling."

"My beautiful loving wife deserves only the best," he murmured into her hair, "Welcome home."


	33. Chapter 33 Heartfelt discussion

**Chapter 33**

**A/N: After the tense drama of recent chapters I thought it was time for some romantic sentimental fluff for which I make no apologies. Cora and Edith have a mother-daughter moment.**

Robert, Matthew, Mary and Isobel arrived back at Downton in time to dress for dinner. They found Tom, Cora and Violet in the library.

"Is Edith alright?" Cora asked, "I was horrified when I read the papers this morning."

"She is bearing up well," Robert replied, "It was a shock for all of us but Anthony continues to be incredibly supportive. He has taken her home so she can settle back into life without having to worry about the trial and her past."

"He really does love her," Mary said, "I just wish that we had realised that two years ago and cut them some slack. She could never have loved Gregson; she was only with him because he made her feel wanted and desirable for a time when she thought Anthony didn't want her. When she walked into court yesterday – and it already seems a lot longer ago than that – she did not even look at Gregson. Anthony Strallan is the only man for her."

"We're all invited for dinner at Locksley tomorrow night," Robert said, "That includes you Tom and you Mama," he turned to Cora, "You too it goes without saying."

"Well it will make a change to eat out," Violet said.

OO

Cora lay in bed. Robert was getting undressed. He slipped on his nightshirt and climbed into bed beside his wife.

"Is Edith really alright?"

"Yes," Robert said, "Trust me Cora, she has a lot more inner steel than we ever gave her credit for but then she has had to fend for herself a lot during her life because we never gave her the same level of attention that Mary & Sybil got. I feel ashamed of that. Yesterday she had a hard time in court and I comforted her and felt ashamed that I never comforted her the day Anthony jilted her but in truth I was just relieved that it had not gone ahead. But he truly does love her Cora and he is looking after her. She might not be here if Anthony had not intervened that day at the prison."

"I get shivers thinking about that," Cora said, "and we were not even there."

"I know," he held Cora close and nuzzled her shoulder, "If I had not been so ignorant of what mattered to Edith and actually acknowledged that she was a grown woman with thoughts of her own then she would have married Anthony the day she meant to and not been exposed to the hell of the last few months. Do you realise how ashamed I am of that, Cora, especially since I have lost one daughter."

"What's done is done, Robert," Cora said, "but things with you and Anthony seem much better these days."

"He is every bit the hero," Robert said, "Why don't you get Pratt to drive you over to Locksley earlier tomorrow so you can spend some time alone with Edith before we all descend on them for dinner?"

"That's a nice idea Robert," Cora said, "It will be difficult for me to talk to her privately with your mother there. I did not tell her about Edith being pregnant and miscarrying. She has no need to know really."

OO

Edith awoke as the first rays of sunlight penetrated the curtains. Anthony lay asleep beside her, his arm pressing her close to his warm body. The dappled sunlight made him look golden and she smiled. He was all hers, her gorgeous hero and she could hardly believe that at last the shadows were receding paving the way for a bright future filled with warmth and love. They had spent their first evening back home quietly, reading poetry and cuddling.

"I was really homesick for Locksley when we were in London," she had admitted, "This place truly is my home because my heart is here."

"It's good to hear you say that," he had said, his eyes filling with tears, "It really feels like home now that the love of my life, my darling Lady Strallan, is here to share it with me."

"It's our future now Anthony darling," she said, "Michael Gregson no longer has the power to hurt or threaten either of us and I am so relieved all that drama is over."

Edith had been touched by the tender way in which he had made love to her the previous evening. She had fallen asleep nestled in the crook of his good arm with her head on his chest.

He opened his blue eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning my love," he whispered, "Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives."

She kissed him, "Did I ever tell you that you were the most gorgeous man I ever met and just the way you look at me makes me tingle in every pore."

"No you didn't, but thank you," he said, "Did I ever tell you that you were so incredibly beautiful I feel my heart stops for a brief moment every time you smile at me?"

Tears filled her brown eyes, "Oh Anthony that is the most beautiful thing any man has ever said to me,"

"There is lots more where that came from," he laughed, "I have to confess something to you Lady Strallan, you have married an incurable romantic."

"Well I don't intend filing for divorce just yet," she laughed.

"Edith," he began to kiss and nuzzle the hollow of her neck, "Let's be lazy and spend the morning in bed just enjoying each other."

"I rather like the sound of that," she whispered.

"We'll leave for Europe early next week; after dinner with your family tonight I want us to just enjoy being at Locksley together and then I shall show you the wonderful sights of Europe. We'll be away for a month or so and you can really relax and put it behind you so we return refreshed."

"You need to relax too Anthony darling."

"Oh I shall my love," he said.

OO

That afternoon Edith and Anthony were relaxing in the library when the butler came in.

"The Countess of Grantham is here to see you Lady Strallan."

"Show her in please and perhaps you might bring us some tea," Edith said.

Cora came in and Edith embraced her tightly. Cora then embraced Anthony too who was taken aback.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter," Cora said.

"I love Edith, Lady Grantham," Anthony said, "I have felt for her these last few weeks. When we have drunk our tea I shall leave the two of you alone because I know there are things you need to discuss and I have estate business to look into."

Anthony went off to see his estate manager leaving Edith & Cora alone together.

OO

"Oh Edith my darling; I am just so sorry for what happened."

"I will be alright, Mama, I will be able to give Anthony children. Michael did not want the child; he called it a brat and it was inconvenient to him. This may sound wicked but it was a huge relief for me that I miscarried. If I had lost Anthony's child then I would have been inconsolable but at least the miscarriage means that there will not be a child that has to grow up with the knowledge that its father was a murderer."

"I was so worried when your father told me." Cora put her hand on Edith's arm, "But I am so proud of you for the way you have got through this and I am so glad and proud of you that you held out for the man you loved."

"I owe him my life, Mama. He was so incredibly brave that day and he is just so supportive, so understanding and so tender. When he looks at me my body tingles in every pore and that is something that never happened with Michael. Sure it was exciting at first, I will admit to that. It was a new experience and he made me feel desirable but in the end it became a chore and I was always trying to think up ways to avoid doing it. By this time it had dawned on me that Anthony was the man I loved and he always had been. I had come so close to convincing myself I could love Michael but deep down in here," Edith placed her hand on her heart, "It was always Anthony. That was why I wrote that _Human cost of war _article; it was a way of letting him know that he was forgiven and that I loved him although I had no way of knowing back then if he would even get to read it. I was working my way up to breaking it off with Michael. If I had to spend my life without Anthony then so be it and then I found out I was pregnant and I felt trapped and afraid."

"Oh my darling," Cora said, "You have an inner strength you never knew about and I really am proud of you."

"Thank you Mama,"

"So are you and Anthony planning on having children?"

"We're working on it," Edith smiled, "We discussed things with Dr Clarkson when we came back here after the visit and he seemed to think there would be no problem but Anthony will be anxious because of what happened with the first Lady Strallan. To be honest Mama, I'm a little worried especially after what happened to Sybil and if I lost Anthony's baby I don't think we would ever recover,"

"You are young enough, healthy enough and fit enough for a problem free pregnancy," Cora said, "You and Mary both took your time emerging but I had no problems at all during the actual pregnancies themselves but Sybil simply could not wait to come out."

"That sounds like our Sybil," Edith smiled.

"I miss her," Cora sighed.

"I know Mama, I miss her too."

OO

Anthony came back from his meeting with the estate manager and Anthony had Perkins take her back to Downton to dress for dinner. He and Edith bathed and dressed themselves.

They sat in the library.

"The Earl and Countess of Grantham, the dowager countess of Grantham, Mrs Isobel Crawley, Mr Tom Branson and Lady Mary & Mr Matthew Crawley," the butler announced.


	34. Chapter 34 Dinner at Locksley

**Chapter 34**

**This chapter features more sentimental fluff – for which I make no apologies -as it concerns our favourite couple. Anthony also tries to help Tom deal with his grief.**

The butler circulated, serving drinks. Edith was rather nervous for this was her first dinner party as Lady Strallan, Mistress of Locksley, and she wanted it to be a success.

"How are you Edith?" Violet asked; it was the first time they had seen each other since Edith & Anthony had been to Downton to announce their marriage.

"I'm alright Granny; rather glad the whole thing is over to be honest. I won't be shedding any tears over Michael Gregson,"

"Do you think they will catch the person who killed him?"

"I honestly don't know Granny and to be honest I am past caring. All I care about is that now Anthony and I can look forward to planning our future together without having to worry about him casting a shadow over our happiness."

"Well you are both long overdue some happiness," Violet said.

"I know," Edith smiled, "and now I am finally Anthony's wife I could not be happier. He is good to me Granny because he supports and takes care of me. He loves me, I love him and I owe him my life and reputation."

"I am glad that you are happy Edith but I am sorry that your father's and my interference caused you to have to go down such a rough road to find the happiness you deserve. We did not attempt to get to know him and what qualities he has that we have seen since. "

"Well, I think I appreciate him more _because _of my experience,"

OO

Edith smiled as she recalled that morning after breakfast when Anthony had come in and presented her with a single red rose. He had dropped to one knee and taken her hand.

"Lady Strallan," he had said, "I know we are already married but I love you with all my heart, soul and being. Would you consent to renew your wedding vows in public, in front of those who were present that last time and affirm that what we have is real and enduring?"

"Yes of course my darling," she kissed him.

"We will wait until we return from honeymoon though because we need time to ourselves without outside intruding," he got to his feet and drew her close to him, "who knows but we might have more news to celebrate by then too."

"Oh I do hope so my darling," she breathed.

OO

Anthony and Tom had excused themselves to take a walk in the warm summer evening air.

"How are you coping Tom?" he asked gently.

"It's very difficult Sir Anthony," Tom sniffed, "I manage to keep myself together when in company but when I'm alone it's all I can do to stop crying. I feel so empty, I know I have little Sybil but she is too young so she will never know what a wonderful loving woman her mother was and I think that is what hurts most."

"Well You, Mary and Edith will be able to tell her when she is old enough to understand," Anthony said.

"It's hard for people who have not been there to understand isn't it?"

"I would say it was damned near impossible for someone who has not been there to understand," Anthony replied, "Widowed women have different issues to resolve and people tend to look after them more; they also see grief from a different perspective to what men do."

Mary, Matthew and Edith have been very helpful, making sure I don't spend too much time alone but sometimes that's all you want."

"I'll say! When the first Lady Strallan and my son died I never left the house for about a year and much of that time was spent in my own rooms. The butler brought me my food and too much whisky but I just could not face anyone. People did not invite me around or come to call on me; most of my friends were happily married so I suppose they worried I would think they were rubbing it in my face but all I wanted was some kind of link with reality."

"I can understand that to a degree although I live among plenty of married couples at Downton but it is not really my home. I have widowed friends and relatives in Ireland but I can never go back else I will be arrested and then what will happen to my daughter. Matthew has been a good friend but he cannot understand although he probably has more idea than most because his then fiancée, Lavinia Swire, died of the Spanish flu," Tom looked into Anthony's eyes, "Does it get easier?"

"With time yes but everyone is different; some men get over it quickly while others mourn for the rest of their lives. If I had not met Edith I think I might well have been one of those but I sensed a few years ago that I had Lady Strallan's blessing to move on and I think she and Edith would have gotten along rather well. I did not know Lady Sybil very well but she would not have wanted you to spend the rest of your life alone and in time you will find someone. You might never share exactly the same kind of thing as you and Lady Sybil had but it will be different and better for it because your time in the valley of the shadow will have made you better and more appreciative of a woman's needs. I may be an old married man again now but I will always be here for you if you need to talk."

"Is Edith alright? I never met Mr Gregson but it must still have been a shock."

"It was a shock but she never loved him. She went through a bad time with him and also in court and if I had married her that day then she would have been spared all of that. He was a nasty piece of work if ever there was one and his murder is no loss to society."

"I don't know Edith that well but I can tell you one thing Sir Anthony, You mean everything to her and I know that because I've seen her look at you in the way Sybil used to look at me."

"She means everything to me too, Tom. I used to think I wasn't good enough for her but I realise now that she chose me a long time ago and as long as she believes I'm good enough who am I to argue,"

OO

Dinner was a convivial lively meal with much merriment and banter.

At the end Anthony stood.

"Next week Edith and I plan to head to Europe on our much delayed honeymoon. We need time to relax after the Gregson thing. When we return in the autumn we plan to renew our wedding vows so that those of you who were unable to attend can do so and we intend to invite all those who were there that day."

"Oh that would be lovely," Cora said.

Robert raised his glass, "To Sir Anthony and Lady Strallan; wishing them all the very best for a happy future."

Everyone echoed the toast and Edith smiled contentedly.

They stood at the door seeing them off.

OO

Anthony drew his wife close to him and kissed her.

"Did you talk to Tom?" Edith asked.

"Yes, at least he knows he can come and talk to me anytime once we get back from our honeymoon."

"That's good," Edith said, "He probably doesn't see light at the end of the tunnel right now but you are living proof that a man can come through that grief and live again."

"He will get there," Anthony said, "It's a long dark road he has to walk but he will come out the other side and I know that because I did it."

OO

Three days later they were driven to the station to catch the train to Dover for the first leg of their honeymoon trip.


	35. Chapter 35 Good news for the Strallans

**Chapter 35**

**Two months later**

Edith and Anthony were on their way home to Yorkshire after a relaxing honeymoon; they had been to concerts, art galleries and seen some astoundingly beautiful buildings and monuments. They had travelled by boat and train including the famous Orient Express. Edith had almost cried when he told her that they were to travel on it; it was just like Anthony to spring romantic surprises on her and that was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. They had seen France Switzerland, Austria and Italy where Anthony had acquired a tan which really set off his blue eyes so Edith had insisted he buy a couple of blue shirts to further enhance his gorgeousness. Owing to her skin tone Edith had had to keep covered up because she burnt easily so she had made the most of not being remotely covered when they were in their hotel room and this had given way for some extremely passionate liaisons.

In the last week or so Edith had found herself being sick in the mornings and, given her previous experience, she knew exactly what this meant but it could not have been more different. She had no need to hide it from Anthony and he would often sit with her in the bathroom and fetch her water to take away the acrid aftertaste. He was compassionate and loving: Edith knew that he was deeply hopeful she was pregnant. They went to see a doctor in Paris as she had a slightly raised temperature and since they both spoke French they had no trouble understanding that she was about three and a half months gone.

When they left the doctor's consulting room Edith threw her arms around her husband.

"Oh Anthony, it is so what I hoped for my darling,"

He drew her to him, holding her close to his warm body with his good arm. The fact that Anthony was delighted by the news in the way that Gregson had never been cheered her up. Even had Gregson not been married at the time she had discovered the fact Edith sensed that a baby would still have been an inconvenience to him.

"It is a chance I thought I would never have again; to have a loving wife pregnant with my child. Edith I am so delighted." There was a real bright light in his eyes which was matched by the brilliance of his smile. He lifted her bodily with his left arm and spun her around.

"You need not worry," she whispered, "I know this will bring back memories for you but Dr Clarkson will be there for us and my father knows better than to call in someone else this time."

"It will bring back memories for you too, my love,"

"Memories of being pregnant to a man I could never love and who thought the child – the brat as he called it – was an inconvenience; this child will never want for love from either of its parents."

"I really am delighted my darling; apprehensive I admit because the hand of memory will cling to my shoulder until the child is born."

"Hopefully it will cling to your right shoulder so you cannot feel it." Edith said.

"That is very true but I will do my best to keep a tight rein on my anxiety."

"I have reservations too, Anthony my darling, so I want us to talk about anything that worries us."

"We have each other and we have been through so much together already. I will take the best care of you my darling and you must get plenty of rest,"

"I promise," She said, "I don't intend to do anything to endanger the life of this little one because I know what it means to you."

"You could never know truly how much being a father would mean to me, Edith my love."

"Why don't we postpone our wedding vow renewal until after the baby comes and combine it with a christening; it will celebrate both our love and a new phase in our lives. I might find it difficult to find a flattering wedding dress once I start to show and I don't want to look like a baby elephant lumbering down the aisle on my father's arm."

"Well I would prefer that since then you won't be exhausted with the strain of organising the vow renewal service. I just want to make sure you are loved and well looked after."

"You won't get any argument from me on that score, Anthony. I could live with losing Gregson's baby but if I lost yours I would never forgive myself,"

He kissed her tenderly, "I love you Lady Strallan; you really are so beautiful and loving I count my blessings every day,"

OO

At last they were in the car being driven back to Locksley.

Edith clasped Anthony's hand tightly.

"It has been a wonderful honeymoon my darling; even more special than I ever could have dreamt of but the best part will be coming home."

"I have had times when I haven't wanted to come home from abroad," he replied, "but when I came home from the war I just wanted to hide myself and my injury away from the world but this time I can't wait for everyone to know that I have an heir on the way."

"I can't wait for everyone to know either and don't worry, my grandmother does not know I was pregnant before. My Mama and I decided she did not need to know and everyone who knows is sworn to secrecy."

They kissed tenderly. That night they retired to their own bedchamber and spent many hours making love with reckless abandon before drifting off to sleep nestled close together.

OO

The following afternoon Mary and Cora visited. Cora could not believe how radiant her daughter looked. She was relaxed and the dark shadows that had been under her eyes following the Gregson trial and murder were quite gone.

"You look so well," Mary gasped,

"I feel it," Edith could not keep the smile off her face. It had reached her brown eyes and Anthony too looked in better health as he had looked tired and a bit haggard before they went away owing to the strain they had both been under.

"We have had some wonderful news," Anthony said, "do you want to tell them Lady Strallan or shall I?"

"I will leave that to you," Edith rested her head on his shoulder.

"Edith is pregnant," Anthony said, "and this time the father could not be more delighted."

"Congratulations," Cora and Mary said in unison.

"You will be a wonderful mother," Mary said,

"Thank you," Edith and Anthony both said.


	36. Chapter 36 A fairytale ending

**Chapter 36**

**Six months later**

Anthony was convinced that Edith looked more beautiful by the day. Now heavily pregnant she went for short walks but confined her activities to the home front.

"You look beautiful, Lady Strallan," he told her every day, "and with every passing day I love you even more."

"I feel the same way about you my darling," she murmured taking his hand.

He sat beside her and gently rubbed her swollen belly with his good hand; smiling as he felt his unborn heir kick.

"He kicks for England," she sighed, "I hardly got any sleep last night; I can't wait to meet him, or her."

"I think it will be a girl," he said, "Given your family's tendency to produce girls."

"Granny has a son and so does Mary," Edith replied "so it could go either way."

"I can see a beautiful little daughter with coppery hair and enormous doe brown eyes."

"I can see a son with blonde hair and intense blue eyes like his father," Edith replied, "but only one of us can be right."

"To tell you the truth my darling, I really don't mind as long as you both survive the birth."

"I feel the same way my love," she said nestling as close to her husband as her swollen belly would allow.

They kissed tenderly.

"But the child will be born here," Edith insisted, "Sir Anthony Strallan's heir should be born at Locksley; there is nowhere else that would feel right."

He put his good arm around her.

"My back aches," she moaned.

He gently began to massage her back with the fingers of his good hand. She moaned softly as his strong fingers massaged the tension out of her.

"Oh that feels wonderful my darling,"

"It's meant to my love," he replied.

OO

That evening Mary, Matthew, Cora & Robert came for dinner.

"How are you feeling?" Cora asked.

"Fine but tired. The baby kicks me all night long,"

"I remember what that was like," Cora smiled.

"So do I," Mary said, "But trust me Edith; it is worth it in the end because when you hold the baby in your arms you remember why you went through it."

"I know why I have done it for Anthony but I can't say I would have felt like that had I managed to have Michael's baby. At least Anthony wants this baby whereas Michael called his a brat,"

"Anthony will be a wonderful father." Cora said.

They were relaxing after dinner when Edith suddenly felt a sharp twinge. She tried to ignore it but then another came and she felt something trickle down her leg. She grabbed Anthony's hand.

"Are you alright my darling?" he asked concerned.

"I think it's started," she breathed.

OO

Anthony went straight to telephone Dr Clarkson while Cora and Mary helped Edith upstairs to her own room which she had never actually used because she had always preferred to share Anthony's bed. Robert waited and shortly after Anthony came back in.

"Dr Clarkson is on his way," he announced.

"Cora and Mary have taken Edith to her own room," Robert said.

"I'm a bundle of nerves," Anthony confessed, "After what happened to Maud I will not be relaxed until she gets through this."

"Nor will I," Robert confessed, "Not after Sybil but at least Clarkson will be enough this time and his opinion will be respected. That's why I lost my daughter; because I did not listen to the doctor who knew her best."

"Help yourself to a drink Lord Grantham," Anthony said, "and please pour me one as my hand is shaking so much I would probably spill it."

Robert poured two measures of whisky and pressed one into Anthony's hand. Anthony nodded his thanks.

Mary came downstairs,

"Sir Anthony, please can you ask your housekeeper for towels and warm water?"

"Of course Lady Mary," he gave the instruction and the housekeeper went upstairs with Mary.

Dr Clarkson arrived ten minutes later. He had been having dinner with Isobel so she had come too. They went straight upstairs and Cora came down. She had more experience of having babies but Isobel had experience of delivering them.

Anthony paced the floor. He was sweating and had turned pale. Cora noticed his hand was shaking.

"It will be alright Anthony," she said, putting her hand on his left shoulder, "Edith took her time coming out although she was my second but she was fine."

"I won't be able to rest or relax until I know they're both alright," he bit his fingernails,"I'm so afraid for her."

"I can understand that," Matthew said, "I can feel the anxiety."

"You're doing really well Edith," Mary said, "Grip my hand if you need to. Papa and Matthew will look after Anthony, don't worry."

"Michael would not have been anywhere near had he not been arrested and I had come to full term," Edith panted.

"Don't talk unless you need to," Isobel said.

The minutes ticked by and turned into hours. Edith was exhausted. Her hair was drenched with sweat and plastered to her scalp.

"I can see the head," Clarkson said finally, "I want you to push Lady Strallan, push as hard as you possibly can."

Edith pushed hard.

"Come on, just one more should do it," Clarkson coaxed.

Edith pushed again although she felt ready to drop from sheer exhaustion. Not even her most lengthy bouts of passion with Anthony had made her quite so tired and she ached everywhere. The baby came out, rotated first one shoulder than another before he was followed by a jet of sticky afterbirth. Clarkson cut the cord and passed the baby to Mary who cleaned him up and wrapped him in a towel. The baby was crying and Mary placed her nephew at Edith's breast.

Clarkson delivered the placenta and stitched a small tear.

"Congratulations Lady Strallan," he said, "You have a son."

"I think I will go and put Anthony out of his misery," Mary said.

She descended the stairs and Matthew, Robert, Cora and Anthony fixed their gaze on her.

"Congratulations Anthony, you have a son." she said, "He and Edith are fine: she's feeding him right now but you can go up in a moment."

"Thank god," Anthony breathed. It was now three o'clock in the morning but they had all been drinking strong coffee as Anthony feared falling asleep.

Dr Clarkson and Isobel came downstairs.

"Everything is fine, Sir Anthony. Mother and son are doing well." Clarkson said.

There were tears in Anthony's blue eyes.

"Thank you God," Anthony breathed.

"Go and see your son," Mary said.

Edith was sitting up in bed with the baby in her arms and she smiled when Anthony's shadow fell across them.

"Come and meet our son," she said.

Anthony was beside her in moments sitting on the edge of the bed. Edith placed the baby in the crook of her husband's good arm and tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Edith my darling," he murmured, "Thank you for making every last one of my dreams come true."

"You have made all mine come true as well Anthony; you have loved and accepted me and no man has ever made me feel as warm, loved and safe as you make me feel. I can't wait to start being a mother to this little one,"

"He's a lucky boy because he has the most devoted, beautiful woman in the world as his mother."

"Well he's doubly lucky because he has a gorgeous handsome war hero as a father,"

Anthony kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'll send them home now so you can rest," he whispered, "but thank you so much my darling."

Edith was too tired to move from her room that night but she remained holding the baby in her arms until Anthony came up half an hour later and put him in a Moses basket. Frazer undressed his master and departed. Edith smiled as Anthony climbed into bed beside her. Within moments they were both sound asleep.

**Four months later**

Freddy Stokes finally gave himself up for the murder of Michael Gregson. There was no trial but his death sentence was commuted to life with respect to the fact he had given himself up and pleaded guilty.

"That's what I call true justice," Anthony said.

Sir Anthony and Lady Edith Strallan renewed their vows at Downton church in front of the same crowd of people, with the notable absence of Sybil, who had been present on the first occasion.

James Anthony Robert Strallan was christened after they renewed their vows. They had invited Inspector Grayling to be a godfather and Tom was the other, Edith had asked Isobel to be the godmother. Travis seemed delighted with the double celebration of love and life.

Mary was giving James a cuddle. Edith sat next to her on a bench in the rose garden at Locksley.

"So how do you feel now?" Mary asked.

"Like all my dreams have come true," Edith breathed, "Not to mention Anthony's."

Anthony stood behind them.

"Your sister has made all my dreams come true, Lady Mary," he said, "She has made me feel more alive than I have ever known. Now that the past is finally dealt with since Gregson's killer is behind bars I would say that at last we have the fairytale ending we always hoped for and I never dreamt that life could ever be so good."

"I agree with you one hundred and ten percent Anthony darling," Edith whispered.

Mary handed James to his mother with a smile and walked away. Anthony sat beside his wife as he drew her and the baby close to him. They sat together as the sun began to set and then they went inside Locksley,

Anthony Strallan had never felt more complete in his entire life. He had a loving beautiful wife as well as his longed for son and heir. He had no need to ever wish for anything again because what he wanted was right beside him. Edith too was free of the past; the shadows no longer chased her and she had had a second chance to make her life what she had always wanted it to be. She had the son of the man she loved more deeply with every passing day and finally her restless spirit had settled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing and following the story. It means more than you can ever know. It was a very satisfying feeling to give Gregson his just desserts and to make fun of JF into the bargain.**


End file.
